esprit frappeur et sorcier frappé
by yuki-san3
Summary: UA. Chapitre vingt, la fin, oui la fin, vous ne rêvez ou cauchemardez pas. un peu de slash, une jolie embrouille et une petite... grosse dispute mais tout est bien qui finit bien comme promis
1. emménagement

**Auteur : Yuki-san3, le retour du bonhomme de neige tueur.**

**Genre : UA, Inconsistance chronique et corps ectoplasmique, ça vous va ?**

**Rating : G, je ne crois pas trop m'avancer en disant que cette fic est accessible à tous.**

**Spoilers : Aucun, j'innove sans innover. On prend les mêmes et on recommence.**

**_Avertissement :_**_ En vertu de la définition même d'un UA, je vous annonce que cette histoire se déroule dans le monde magique. La famille Potter est vivante (James et Lily en tout cas), et Le-Vilain-Méchant-Pas-Beau-Qui-Fout-La-Merde-Dans-Les-Livres n'embête pas nos chers héros._

Vous découvrirez le reste par vous-même… 

--------------

ESPRIT FRAPPEUR ET SORCIER FRAPPÉ 

            Il arrive que des personnes meurent. Ca arrive tout le temps en fait. La mort fait partie intégrante de la vie. Mais parfois cette mort n'est pas acceptée, par incompréhension, par remord, par peur, par colère…

            Harry Potter, un sorcier de seize ans cet été, parcourait les rayonnages de l'immense bibliothèque du manoir dans lequel lui et ses parents avaient emménagé au début des grandes vacances. Il aimait ces longs couloirs sombres. Ca lui rappelait Poudlard, l'école de sorciers où il faisait ses études. Cette baraque était tellement plus grande que la petite maison customisée de la banlieue de Londres qu'ils avaient loué avant de s'installer ici. Et le jardin ressemblait plus à un parc avec ses cyprès et ses bouleaux et le petit coin sauvage où les ronces avaient envahi les buissons.

            Aujourd'hui son exploration l'avait donc mené à la bibliothèque. Des livres de magie blanche…de magie noire. Surtout de magie noire. Nécromancie aussi. Ceci éveillait la curiosité de Harry. La famille qui vivait ici avant devait avoir des occupations pour le moins… douteuses. Avisant une plaque de marbre sur le mur de la salle, Harry s'approcha et commença à lire ce qui était gravé. C'était une simple liste de propriétaires. Certains avaient habité ici jusqu'à deux cents ans mais d'autres ne l'avait possédé que un à deux ans. En particulier après le passage d'une famille dans les années trente, les propriétaires s'étaient succédés très souvent.

            Peut-être que le manoir était maudit ? Harry secoua la tête, ce n'étaient que des racontars de vieilles femmes, on ne maudit pas une maison, à quoi cela servirait-il ?

            …Il arrive que l'âme refuse de disparaître dans le néant. C'est à la Mort de trancher. Alors, l'esprit sort du corps et est jugé, son âme est pesée, comme pour tout les morts. Les anges et les démons se réunissent, décident…

            Harry eut soudain froid, comme si un fantôme lui était passé au travers. Il se retourna brusquement, s'attendant à voir une quelconque forme argentée flottant à quelques mètres de lui. Tout ce qui l'accueillit fut le vide et un rire moqueur résonnant dans la salle poussiéreuse.

            …L'esprit est renvoyé du monde céleste sur Terre. Dans un corps sans consistance, il est condamné à vivre éternellement la vie à laquelle il s'était tant accroché.

~~°°~~

Yuki : oh certes… Dis-moi Mnémosyne ma chère, sais-tu seulement où ça va nous mener ?

Mnémo : C'estpasmoij'ypeuxrienchuipasaucourant !!

Voix désincarnée : En tant que corps astral, est-ce que je peux vous hanter pour m'avoir sorti de mon repos éternel pour rien ?

Harry : Je sens que je vais souffrir. Je sens que je vais souffrir…

Yuki : Laissez une review ça me donneras du courage pour continuer !


	2. cours de relaxation

**Faisons bref et court.**

**Oui c'est moi yuki-san, qui suis à l'origine de cette horreur, oui c'est un UA, et non ils ne sont pas à moi…**

_Maintenant__, on to the fic !_

Chapitre 1 :

            Inspiration. Expiration. On ferme les yeux. Comme ça. Calme. Cela ne faisait après tout que cinq fois seulement qu'Harry rangeait ses vêtements dans son armoire. Juste cinq toutes petites fois… Et juste cinq toutes petites secondes d'inattention, un dos tourné et ses vêtements ressortaient d'eux-mêmes des armoires et autres tiroirs où il les avait placés à l'origine. Le spectacle était en lui-même assez désolant. Ses robes avaient été littéralement éjectées de la penderie, ses pantalons étaient rassemblés en tas dans un coin de la pièce, ses chaussettes s'étaient cachées dans tous les coins de sa chambre… Harry soupira de désespoir et laissa tomber. Il n'avait aucune chance face à des meubles ensorcelés. De plus, les Potters n'étaient pas réputés pour leur patience, et il commençait sérieusement à la perdre la sienne de patience.

            Sans faire plus d'efforts de rangement, Harry sortit de sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Sa chambre était naturellement un champ de bataille, il n'avait pas besoin de désordre superflu. Sa mère allait râler, il le sentait.

            Harry descendit au salon et y rencontra sa mère comme il l'avait prévu. Lily Potter reprisait actuellement une des nombreuses robes de James son mari, qui avait encore trouvé le moyen de déchirer ses vêtements et de ne même pas s'en rendre compte. C e n'était pas la première robe qu'elle recousait depuis leur emménagement, et cela commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux assombris par l'énervement que provoquait habituellement cette tâche.

_M'man ?

_Oui mon chéri ? Demanda Lily, continuant son travail.

_Tu sais où est papa ? Je dois lui dire que mon armoire est ensorcelée et fiche tout mes vêtements par…

Le même rire que ce matin à la bibliothèque résonna dans la salle. Moqueur, condescendant. Un rire méprisant qui éclipsa la fin de la phrase d'Harry.

_Harry ? Lily fixait son fils, éberluée. Qu'est-ce qui te prends de rire comme un maniaque ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète pour sa santé mentale.

_Mais c'est pas moi !! Se défendit Harry.

            Lily eut un gros soupir de lassitude et reporta son attention sur son ouvrage.

_Ton père est au ministère, il reviendra ce soir…

_Et merde… fit Harry dépité.

            Lily fit un « Pas de gros mots, s'il te plait. » négligeant alors qu'Harry allait ouvrir la porte pour sortir du salon. La poignée tourna mais la porte resta obstinément coincée. Harry regarda la porte dubitativement et refit un essai, sans succès. C'était comme si un tas de meuble avaient été amassés de l'autre côté. Harry poussa plus fort, utilisant sa force de joueur de Quidditch, mais rien n'y fit. Depuis le temps qu'il s'escrimait à ouvrir ce banal battant de bois, Lily observait son fils, se posant de plus en plus de questions.

_Harry, mon chéri, excuse-moi de te déranger, mais puis-je savoir ce que tu essaies de faire ?

_J'essaie d'ouvrir cette putain de porte !! Répondit-il, passablement hors de lui que les objets aient décidé de se liguer contre lui.

            Avec toute la patience du monde, Lily se leva de son fauteuil, déposa la robe presque recousue sur la petite table basse, et vint au près de Harry. Répétant les mêmes gestes que lui précédemment, elle tourna la poignée, poussa et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Comme ce qui aurait dû se passer normalement.

            Le souffle encore un peu court de ses efforts récents, Harry contemplait bouche bée le cadran de la porte.

_Je t'ai dit, pas de gros mots s'il te plait.

_Mais. Mais mais…

_Tu rentres ou tu sors ?

_Je. Je sors.

            Et là dessus il sortit, en se fustigeant mentalement pour sa conduite totalement débile en face de sa mère. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi donc, est-ce que la porte était restée coincée lorsque lui l'avait poussée ?

            Et rien que pour s'amuser, le rire moqueur fit son come-back pour l'accueillir dans sa chambre, impeccablement rangée.

            Le monde était contre lui, n'est-ce pas ?

~~°°~~

Harry : Pourquoi moi ?

Voix désincarnée : Je m'amuse comme un petit fou !

Harry : C'est absolument injuste !!

Mnémo : *agite une boule de cristal*je vois, je vois, Harry qui souffre, comme d'habitude !

Yuki : Ce chapitre est court, mais j'y peux rien, c'est sur ma Muse qu'il faut taper…

Review ? Please ?


	3. gentil minou

**Auteur : encore et toujours yuki_san**

**            Harry : Quand est-ce que t'arrêteras de me faire chier ?!**

**Mnémo : Parle plus gentiment, ça vaudra mieux pour toi…**

 **Genre : Un peu de ci, un peu de ça, on touille et voil ! UA, et spiritus santus emmerdus**

Peu de monde lis cette fic, mais je continuerai de poster… Petit mot à l'adresse des lecteurs fantômes : Une Review ne fait pas de mal ! Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est merdique, au moins je saurais qu'il faut m'améliorer.

**Chapitre 2 : gentil minou…**

            Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de fort méchante humeur. Son réveil, qu'il était pourtant sûr d'avoir éteint pour le restant de ses vacances d'été, avait sonné vers cinq heures du matin. C'est en grommelant et en insultant le pauvre petit appareil trop bruyant pour son bien qu'il se leva, du pied gauche évidemment. Là où il aurait dû trouver ses lunettes, Harry ne rencontra que du vide. Il mit bien une demi-heure à tâtonner dans sa chambre à la recherche de ses binocles, sans lesquelles il était perdu. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait des gènes de taupe légués par les bons soins de son père, et que sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il rectifie sa vue à l'aide d'un sort.

            Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin ses bien-aimées lunettes, Harry était déjà plus qu'énervé. Sans se préoccuper de s'habiller, il sortit de sa chambre, et se dirigea ver la cuisine, histoire de prendre un petit-déjeuner bien mérité. Les deux elfes de maison que son père avaient engagés hier, d'où son départ pour le ministère afin de faire les papiers, semblaient tout contents de se voir accablés de boulot. Nettoyer un manoir aussi grand relevait du suicide, mais les petites créatures prenaient ça avec un entrain inhumain.

            Les pancakes commandés aux deux petits fous du ménage, Harry se dirigea vers le salon, ouvrit la grande baie vitrée et sortit sur la terrasse. Fermant les yeux, il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer, repensant aux petits morceaux de réveil éparpillés sur la moquette de sa chambre. L'effet fut immédiat, Harry rouvrit les yeux à ce souvenir, se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il répare le réveil. Le juron qu'il allait prononcer mourut dans sa gorge à la vue du spectacle qui s'étendait sur la terrasse.

            Etendait était le mot juste. Un chat noir était égorgé à l'autre bout du dallage en pierre et son sang avait été utilisé pour tracer des lettres au sol.

« CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT »

            La curiosité a tué le chat. Le cerveau d'Harry mit quelques temps à enregistrer la phrase, compulser les données et avoir la seule réaction sensée face à ce genre de situation.

_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

            Le hurlement ne pouvait pas déranger les voisins, ceux-ci étant séparés par des haies de sapins et des murs de pierres de taille insonorisées. Mais le balcon de la chambre des parents de Harry avait la malchance de se trouver juste à la verticale de la jolie terrasse, pour la vue immanquable sur le lever de soleil d'après Lily. Les Potters ne sont pas du matin, sachez-le. Surtout James Potter.

            Celui-ci tira vivement les rideaux et, passant sa tête par la porte-fenêtre entrebâillée, il hurla en réponse à son fils :

_Va te coucher !

            C'est toujours sympathique.

_Mais Papa ! y a. Y a un chat égorgé. Et… protesta Harry faiblement, levant la tête pour apercevoir son père penché à la balustrade. Les yeux de James lançaient des éclairs au travers des lunettes que lui n'avait mis que quelques secondes à trouver.

_Harry. Il est six heures. Nous sommes en vacances. Si tu pouvais éviter de nous réveiller à des heures indues pour des Noises, ça me ferait plaisir.

            Et James Potter reparti dans sa chambre pour dormir du sommeil du juste.

_Mais…

            Harry se retourna, et là où il aurait dû y avoir un chat égorgé et les détails morbides qui s'ensuivaient, il n'y avait que le granit blanc de la terrasse qui brillait légèrement dans la lueur de l'aube.

            Moins que de l'incompréhension, Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière tout ça. Le sang ne s'en va pas comme ça, il y avait de la magie là-dessous il en était sûr !

_Montre-toi ! s'exclama-t-il dans le vide, s'adressant à toute entité ayant un rapport avec le coup foireux dont il avait été victime.

            Contrairement à d'habitude, ce ne fut par le rire narquois qui retentit en l'air cette fois-ci, mais un « bon appétit » lancé d'un ton badin. Cherchant le propriétaire de la voix, Harry bouscula le petit elfe de maison qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver et tout son petit-déjeuner se renversa sur son pyjama, confiture  et jus d'orange en prime. Tout en contemplant ses pancakes désormais à terre, Harry ne pus s'empêcher de maudire la voix désincarnée qui s'amusait à l'emmerder.

~~°°~~

Voix désincarnée : Ca m'plait, j'ai l'beau rôle…

Harry : Parle pour toi… -_-°°°

Yuki *exulte* : Chapitre trooiiiis !!!*tape frénétiquement sur le clavier*

Harry : Heu…Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive l ? o_o

Mnémo : Abus de tartines de Nutella, plus Muse barge, plus plein d'idées, plus manque de sommeil, plus accès à l'ordi, plus…

Harry : C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris…

Une petite review si vous tombez par hasard ici ?


	4. Mélomanie

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Yami Aku :**Et voili la suite ! Oui oui, chapitres courts, mais c'est le début. Je sais que tu ne serais pas capable de me tuer… ^_^

**YunaFab :**Merci pour la review… Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, et bien que je sois passée de une à deux pages Word… *sigh* Mes chapitres sont trop courts !! Ô rage ô désespoir… Mais le chapitre quatre devrait se rallonger… En effet je reconnais que pour l'instant l'intrigue n'est pas flagrante. *se relit* Pas flagrante du tout même. Mais dis-toi que c'est très précis dans ma petite tête et que je te demande juste de patienter encore deux chapitres pour entrevoir ce que notre cher Harry va faire…

**Daphn :**Merciiii, merci du fond du cœur !*fond en larme* Je suis trop émotive.

**Sœur de quiproquo :**Harry fou ? Hmmmm, tu sais que c'est pas bien de donner de si bonnes idées aux auteurs ? Plus sérieusement, je ne pense pas qu'il deviendra fou, mais le pauvre petit s'en prendra plein la gueule quand même…

**Darkmore :**Ooooh c'est trop gentil. Ma fic est géniale !*court le crier sur tous les toits tellement elle est contente* Merci. Continuation n'est pas un mot si affreux, enfin pas de mon point de vue…

**Onna Heera :**Coucou ! Comme on se retrouve !! Je suis siiii contente que ça te plaise ! C'est si amusant ? *blush* Je m'en rends même pas compte quand j'écris… Arigatooooo.

**Zazan :**Bravo ! Brilliante déduction ! Oui oui c'est lui, quant à ce qu'il suive Harry jusqu'à Poudlard… Hmmm faut voir. Je ne sais pas trop jusqu'à quand, dans le temps fictif, je vais m'avancer. Mais ça pourrait être amusant…

**Blaise le poussin masqu :**Oh mon dieu ! Je défaille*tombe par terre*. Je suis super fière que ça vous plaise ! J'aime beaucoup vos fics (« Beaucoup de bruit pour rien », j'adore ! faut que je continue de la lire d'ailleurs…). C'est un honneur de vous avoir dans mon lectorat et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

_Et revoilà un chapitre… Le prochain devrait être plus long car l'intrigue commence à se construire… Bah ouais, on s'amuse on s'amuse, mais arrive un jour où… voilà quoi !_

Chapitre 3 Mélomanie… 

            Trois jours s'étaient paisiblement écoulés depuis l'incident du chat. Harry avait fait vaillamment face à un sermon sur les heures de sommeil indispensables en période de vacances. Harry ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille, réfléchissant plutôt à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se prémunir des prochaines blagues de l'esprit frappeur.

            Car maintenant il en était sûr, un esprit frappeur sévissait au manoir Potter et l'avait pris pour cible favorite. Quelle poisse !

            Harry s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque et lisait un livre sur les plantes rares. Juste histoire d'épater Rogue à la rentrée. Evidemment ce n'était pas comme si ça allait empêcher ce prof aigri d'enlever des points à Gryffondor. Tout à sa lecture, il ne se rendit pas compte que la porte se refermait jusqu'à ce que le claquement de la serrure retentisse. Levant les yeux de l'ouvrage et fronçant les sourcils, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

            Abaissant la poignée, il vit qu'elle était fermée. L'esprit était là, il en était convaincu. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, une voix ricana derrière lui.

_T'as un truc avec les portes toi. Déclara Harry.

            Parler dans le vide lui laissait une drôle d'impression comme s'il était un peu fou. Mais tenter d 'établir le contact avec un poltergeist n'avait rien de très équilibr

A nouveau il y eu un claquement dans la serrure et Harry se demanda un instant comment il avait fait pour avoir autant d'autorité sur un esprit de ce genre. Jusqu'à ce que…

_Je te conseille de mettre les bouts, crétin. Souffla une voix à son oreille, lui causant des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

_Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

            Pas de réponse mais le propriétaire de la voix devait s'être amusé à lui passer au travers car c'est avec la désagréable sensation de se baigner dans un lac gelé de Sibérie qu'il entendit le hurlement de sa mère.

_HAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!

            Une Lily Potter en furie, et c'est un euphémisme, transplana juste en face de son fils. Elle écumait de rage et ses yeux vert furieux lançaient des Avada Kedavra. Harry regardait le spectacle avec toute l'innocence de celui qui ne comprend rien.

_Harry. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

_…, répondit un Harry complètement largué.

            Lily prit son fils par la main et le traîna d'autorité vers une salle à l'étage. Longeant un long couloir, elle se tourna brusquement vers une porte en chêne et l'ouvrit brusquement. C'était la salle de musique, une pièce remplie d'instruments autant magiques que moldus. La pièce en elle-même avait un aspect très chaleureux qui avait attiré Lily. Elle y passait souvent ses journées à lire tout en écoutant les instruments qui jouaient d'eux-mêmes. Son instrument préféré était la harpe.

            Harpe qui actuellement était dans un état se prêtant peu à la musique. A moins que l'on ne se serve des quelques morceaux de bois doré en guise de baguettes pour une batterie…

            Les dorures avaient été lacérées, seules subsistaient celles nécessaires au maintien debout de la harpe. A certains endroits, on apercevait même l'armature métallique. Les cordes avaient toutes été coupées et des petits os étaient emmêlés dans les fils qui s'étaient naturellement enroulés.

_Alors ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

_…Mais c'est PAS moa ! Se récria Harry.

_Ah oui ! C'est peut-être Giddy, l'elfe de maison !

            Défense faible, aucun argument, preuves minables et seul suspect dans les trois kilomètres à la ronde, Harry se rendit vite compte que la situation était désespérée pour lui. Plus qu'une seule solution : le plaider coupable.

_Maman… Dans l'éventualité où ce serait moi… Qu'est-ce que je risque ?

_Tu avoues ?

_Non, simple curiosit

_Hmmmm… Tu devras ranger ta chambre…

            Aie aie aie… Pas facile.

_…tu seras privé d'argent de poche pendant une semaine…

            Mauvais… Très mauvais…

_…et tu vas m'accompagner pour rendre visite à ta tante.

            Définitivement, radicalement, tout à fait super mauvais.

_Et si je ne suis pas coupable ?

_Je te ferais avouer tes crimes, tu répareras la harpe à tes frais et plus d'argent de poche pendant un mois. Quand on est coupable, on assume.

            Découragé, Harry avoua dans un long soupir las qu'il était coupable. Contente de voir son fils revenir à la raison, Lily l'embrassa sur le front en lui avouant qu'elle était contente qu'il vienne la soutenir dans sa corvée de visite de courtoisie chez son haïssable sœur.

            Plus tard, parmi les montagnes et hauts plateaux de désordre régnant dans sa chambre, Harry laissa libre cours à sa frustration en pulvérisant son réveille-matin désormais ensorcelé pour se reconstruire de lui-même.

_Je t'avais dit de foutre le camp.

            Harry ne répondis pas, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser emporter par cet esprit débile.

_Pauvre petit qui va devoir rendre visite à sa famille de moldus… Ta mère est une Sang-De-Bourbe ?

            Ce fut le déclic. Harry balança une dernière fois son réveil contre le mur de pierre taillée et sorti sa baguette, fulminant de rage.

_Viens m'le r'dire en face si t'as des couilles ! Personne ne dit ça de ma mère ! Personne !

            Dans un rire moqueur désormais familier à Harry, l'esprit prit peu à peu sa forme ectoplasmique. Des cheveux plaqués en arrière, un air insolent sur le visage, les bras croisés sur le torse, arrogance et aristocratie.

_Et que comptes-tu me faire avec ça ? Dit-il d'une voix traînante, en faisant un signe de tête vers la baguette d'Harry.

            Se rendant compte de son impuissance, celui-ci abaissa sa position d'attaque. Dans un ultime rire sarcastique, l'esprit disparu à nouveau, non sans avoir adressé ses au revoirs à Harry en ces termes : « Tu m'amuses énormément. »

~~°°~~

Harry : NOOOON PAS LUI !!!!

Yuki : Mwaha… Si quelqu'un dans le lectorat n'a pas compris qui c'était alors je n'aurais plus qu'à me pendre…

Voix réincarnée : Enfin je sais qui je suis…

Mnémo : Inspi, viens à moooaaa !!! Tiens Harry, des kleenex, mouche-toi.

Review ? Please ? Bitte schön ? Onegai shimasu ? Por favor ?


	5. besoin d'aide?

Réponse aux reviews:

**Shakinem**** : **Et voilà un joli chapitre tout frais ! T'inquiètes je compte rallonger mes chapitres *regarde la longueur du chap 4* plus tard… Dis-toi que le chapitre 5 est plus long ! Et j'éviterai autant que faire se peut de vous faire patienter des lustres…

**Zazan**** :** En effet ! Tu es la première à avoir compris ! Et poltergeist c'est bien esprit frappeur en allemand. Mais miracle *s'extasie comme une folle* je suis dans tes favoris ! C'est trop beau, trop gentil…*extase extase*

**Blaise le poussin masque :** Ca y est je me suis remise du choc ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous ne voudrez pas me tuer pour la fin que j'ai faite… Et je suis contente que Lily vous plaise ! C'est un personnage que d'habitude je ne peux pas saquer, mais là…*sigh*

**YunaFab**** :** Tadiin moi aussi j'étais impatiente de faire apparaître Draqui-poo. Par contre je crois que Harry va vite regretter le temps où Dray n'était qu'une voix désincarnée…

**Onna**** Heera :** Contente que ça te plaise… J'avoue que Harry à la fin était carrément désespéré… Il n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs…

**Yami**** Aku :** Bonjour ma petite ! Je sais que je vais mourir bientôt alors laisse-moi juste dire un mot pour ma défense… le 5 arrive samedi ! Quand tu seras l ! Tu pourras même le lire en avant-première ! Maintenant tu peux commencer ta lecture, tu comprendras à la fin.

__

Voilà alors, c'est un tout petit petit peu plus long, mais j'ai fait plus court que ça n'aurai dû être à cause d'une idée (brillante) de mon frère. Je vais me faire pardonner pour cette fin dégueulasse en vous mettant le chapitre 5 plus rapidement que d'habitude…

_Gomen__?_

Chapitre 4 : Besoin d'aide 

            Harry passa sa nuit à contempler la tenture de son lit à baldaquin si similaire à celle de son dortoir de Poudlard. Il n'avait rien fait à ce garçon. Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi celui-ci avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui. Il devait avoir une vie antérieure pourrie doublée d'un karma de chien errant pour mériter de se faire persécuter par un esprit frappeur.

            Se retournant une nouvelle fois dans son lit, Harry s'imagina tout un tas de solutions pour se débarrasser du fantôme envahissant. Bientôt, la panique le submergea quand il se dit que peut-être qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'en défaire. Peut-être que l'esprit le suivrait jusqu'à Poudlard, le ridiculiserait devant toute l'école, lui ferait rater ses examens, et, et, et…

            Harry enfoui sans tête sous le drap en gémissant. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, vite. Sinon, adieu études, ASPICs, Aurors, veaux, vaches, moutons…

            En pensant à l'école de sorciers, Harry se rappela soudain que, mince alors pourquoi ne se l'était-il pas rappelé plus tôt, Hermione Granger n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien. Et accessoirement meilleure de la promotion de cinquième année. Et Préfète, sûrement future Préfète-en-chef. Et en vacances chez Ron Weasley, meilleur ami de Harry.

            Ca arrangeait bien ses affaires tiens.

~~°°~~

            Harry se leva le lendemain matin, bien décidé à interroger Hermione sur tout ce qu'elle savait à propos des chieurs en plan astral. Tout en dégustant son porridge, il entendit sa mère téléphoner à tante Pétunia. Le côté moldu de sa famille. Des gens plus bornés qu'un hippopotame étroit d'esprit. Et hippopotame, son cousin l'était. Le gène du cou massif avait été transmit par la famille Dursley et Dudley, ce cochon rose comme se plaisait à dire Harry, tendait désormais vers le porcelet délinquant.

            Mais il suffisait de se montrer persuasif, on sort la baguette magique et immédiatement Duddynouchet faisait profil bas. Cette pensée amena un sourire supérieur sur les lèvres d'Harry.

_Harry ? Bonjour mon chéri ! Dit Lily en déposant un bisou sur le front de son fils.

_Hmmm… Fut la seule réponse d'Harry. D'une, il détestait les bisous sur le front, il avait l'impression d'avoir cinq ans. De deux, avoir réfléchi pendant autant de temps hier soir avait écourté sa nuit de quelques heures et il n'était pas franchement frais.

            Et de trois, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

_Harry chéri… Nous irons rendre visite à ma sœur après-demain…

            Une seule phrase traversa la tête d'Harry : « Pourquoi moi ? »

_Oui… Exhala-t-il dans un long soupir las. Au fait, maman, est-ce que je pourrais utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette ?

            Lily eut un regard suspicieux vers son fils. Le souvenir encore vif de la harpe déchiquetée lui rappelait que son fils s'était transformé hier en délinquant juvénile. Après un bon moment de pondération, avec considération du pour et du contre, Lily accepta et hocha la tête.

_Merci !

            Terminant son porridge aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans s'étouffer, Harry laissa son bol aux bons soins de Giddy et se précipita vers la cheminée. Il murmura un vague Incendio en pointant négligemment le foyer de sa baguette tout en cherchant le pot rempli de poudre brillante qui devait se situer quelque part par…

_L ! Je l'ai.

            Triomphalement, il ressortit le pot en faïence bleue du coin sombre où sa mère l'avait planqué. Il jeta une pincée de la poudre et annonça « Le Terrier ». Les flammes devinrent vertes et il s'agenouilla devant le feu ronflant. Se penchant, il passa la tête dans le feu magique et se sentit soudain aspiré. Sa tête déboucha dans le salon encombré du Terrier avec un léger tournis. Dans le salon se trouvait Ginny, en pleine expérience de potions. Vu les bulles immenses et violettes, le résultat ne semblait pas être celui escompté. La petite fille rousse releva la tête au bruit provoqué par l'arrivée d'Harry, ou plutôt de sa tête, dans le foyer allumé en permanence de la grande maison.

_Bonjour Harry !

_Salut ! Dis, est-ce que Hermione et Ron sont l ?

_Bien sûr tu veux que je les appelle ? Puis elle continua en fronçant les sourcils, quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Je… Juste un truc qu'il faut que je demande à Hermione, j'ai besoin de sa science infuse.

_J'y vais, attends…

            Elle partit au galop dans les escaliers et cria depuis le palier « Rooon, visiteur pour toi et Herm' ! ». La face de Percy passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre. Jetant un regard courroucé à sa petite sœur, il siffla un « Silence ! » bien senti.

            Ron descendit presque immédiatement suivi par Hermione. Ils se précipitèrent devant la cheminée et saluèrent Harry avec force grands sourires chaleureux.

_Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène Harry ? Demanda Ron, impatient de savoir dans quelle histoire compliquée avait pu se mettre son ami.

_Hermione, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Répondit-il d'un ton solennel.

_Qu'y a-t-il pour ton service?

_Comment on se débarrasse d'un esprit frappeur?

_Heu… Ben on peut pas s'en débarrasser…

            Le désespoir fut visible sur le visage d'Harry. Sa tête leva les yeux au ciel et adressa une petite prière à ses aïeux.

_Dis-moi qu'il existe un moyen pour qu'il arrête de me faire chier.

            Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent soudain et il éclata de rire alors qu'Hermione lui mettait des coups de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il arrête de se moquer de la sale situation dans laquelle était leur ami.

_Oh non! Me dis pas que! M'dis pas qu'un esprit frappeur t'as pris pour cible?! S'exclama Ron les larmes aux yeux.

_C'est bon… A cause de lui j'ai déjà été privé d'argent de poche pour une semaine et ma mère croit que je suis un vandale. Le pire c'est que je suis obligé de rendre visite à ma tante Pétunia et à oncle Vernon à cause de ce petit con.

            Compatissants, Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent doctement avec un air de dire que en effet c'était pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin. Soudain il y eu un léger crépitement de flammes vertes et une autre tête apparu au milieu du feu à côté de celle d'Harry. Sourire insolent et air supérieur, immanquable.

_Qui est un petit con? Demanda le poltergeist de sa voix traînante.

            Silence pesant, tout le monde attendait la suite des évènements, sauf Harry qui commençait à avoir un sale pressentiment.

_Ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu viens de dire. Je ne suis pas "petit con" je suis Drago Malefoy.

_Et qu-qu'est-ce que t-tu compte faire? Demanda Harry d'une voix chevrotante. Le souffle fantomatique de Drago lui faisait claquer des dents.

_Hmmm… Dis-moi… A ton avis, ça fait comment d'être désartibulé?

            Harry pâlit, la mâchoire de Ron se décrocha et Hermione tenta de protester contre ce que les trois amis sentaient qu'il allait arriver. Harry n'eu même pas le temps de se dégager que la tête de Drago avait disparu et les flammes avec.

~~°°~~

Harry: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnn!!

Drago: I'm evil… J'aime bien ce rôle.

Yuki --_--: Hmmmmm figurez-vous que j'ai privilégié cette fin de chapitre à un chapitre plus long…

Harry: T_T Quoi?! Tu veux dire que j'aurais pu survivre si ton esprit tordu n'avais pas préféré faire un cliffhanger?!!

Yuki et Mnémo *brandissent une pancarte 'Cest pas moi c'est l'autre*: Ne t'inquiètes pas, la prochaine fois tu ne sera pas seul à souffrir.

Ron et Hermione *s'échappent par une porte dérobée*: Bon ben Harry, Bonne chance!

Bref, Harry va-t-il rejoindre le club des chasseurs sans tête?

Et, question bête, croyez-vous que les fantômes pleurent de vraies larmes ou des larmes de la même matière qu'eux?

Reuviouh!!


	6. plan d'attaque

Réponses aux reviews:

**Zazan :**Rooh j'adore les compliments, merci merci. Je m'étais juste rappelé du film Casper (je sais plus lequel) où il essaie de traverser un mur et se retrouve coincé dedans…mwahahah, hem… et puis le séjour à Poudlard est quand même dans quelques temps, mais je compte bien les amener à l'école. Et comment est-il devenu poltergeist ? Aha… mystère ! En fait je le sais exactement mais je préserve le suspens, ça fait partie de la suite…

**YunaFab :**Drago, pas gentil ? c'est un euphémisme !! Hihi merci. Et puis dans ce chapitre il se déchaîne… je sais j'ai pas été sympa, mais ici je me rattrape, et puis*regarde le chapitre 6* chui trop gentille, vraiment…

**Yami Aku :**Hanya ! cette fois-ci pas de fin foireuse!! Hihi, je suis gentille de te l'avoir fait lire en avant-première, non ? Gros bisous ma chérie !!

**Blaise le poussin masqu :** *regarde la hache* heu…*regarde son chapitre* héhé…hum, ben je vais adresser une petite prière à mes ancêtres pour que ça vous plaise…*regarde la suite* ooooh mais je suis sûre que ça vous plaira… avec un peu de pot, yami n'aura pas à ramasser mes morceaux lundi…

**Onna Heera Bis :**merci pour ta réponse, *prend ça en note*. Merci merci ! moi aussi il me plait evil Drago. Il est mieux que dans certaines fics *pense à certains pleurnichard-Drago* Et en effet Harry s'en prend plein la face, comme d'hab !! hihi, et puis cette fin à la base c'était ce chapitre là… j'ai préféré couper la chapitre en deux au lieu de le publier d'un bloc. *evil-yuki*

_Ma petite excuse…Je commence (mais je commence juste hein!) à m'améliorer question longueur… passer de une à deux pages Word et demi… Mouais, je peux faire mieux…Mais bon…_

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 5: plan d'attaque

            Harry eu soudain l'impression de flotter. Tout en ayant conscience de son corps rester en arrière, il ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement. Son cou, jointure entre les deux cheminée était complètement bloqué et quand il tenta de tourner la tête ce fut pour avoir l'impression désagréable de se prendre un choc électrique de deux mille volts dans les cervicales. Il fit une grimace de douleur. Il sentait ses mains, encore dans le manoir Potter, qui se glaçaient à cause du sol en marbre. Et ses jambes s'engourdissaient rapidement. Aussi ce fut dans un sifflement rageur qu'il rappela sa situation dramatique à ses amis qui semblaient être tombés en catatonie.

_Rallumez le feu!

            Ron fut le premier à sortir de sa transe.

_Mais t'es dingue! Tu vas flamber!

_Alors allume et jette la poudre de Cheminette en même temps!

_Harry non! Se récria Hermione.

            Avec un geste affolé elle retint Ron d'aller chercher la poudre.

_Il faut appeler le ministère de régulation des…

_Tu veux RIRE?

            Surpris par cet éclat, le grand roux souleva un sourcil demandeur d'explication. Hermione regarda Harry, interloquée.

_Et tu penses à mon père?! T'imagines au ministère ce qu'ils vont dire? Eh regardez, c'est James Potter, son fils est resté coincé entre deux cheminées! Ils vont tous nous prendre pour une famille d'imbéciles!

            Tout bien considéré, c'était bien ce qui risquerait d'arriver en effet. Ron savait bien quelle réputation cela pouvait donner, son père revenait tous les jours avec une nouvelle blague sur Pansy Parkinson, une fille d'une grande famille de sorcier qui, pour faire son intéressante, avait jugé bon de transplaner illégalement et sans pratique préliminaire.

_Okay. Mais, tu sais, enfin j'veux dire… C'est dangereux…

            Deux yeux verts roulèrent dans leurs orbites alors qu'Harry soufflait, agacé. Une autre grimace d'inconfort s'ensuivi, un mal de crâne commençait à poindre.

_Ron, Herm', pour que vous allumiez ce feu, faudra-t-il que je vous rappelle combien de fois nous avons violé le règlement? Combien de fois sommes-nous allés dans la Forêt Interdite? Peut-être pas autant que Fred et George, mais…

_C'est bon t'as gagné Harry. Ron apporte le pot et tiens-toi prêt.

_Heu Herm'? Tenta celui-ci.

_Oui?

_Si de l'autre côté le feu s'est éteint, qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

_On s'en fiche Ron, s'exclama Harry, en principe tu peux arriver même dans une cheminée éteinte mais pas partir quand le feu est éteint.

            Ron soupira et sortit une pincée de la poudre brillante. Hermione retroussa ses manches et lança l'Incendio. Immédiatement Ron jeta la Poudre dans le feu. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Harry de sentir ses joues prendre un coup de chaud. Quelques une de ses mèches de cheveux noir de jais avaient pris feu et Ron s'empressa de les éteindre en les coupant vivement avec un sortilège de Découpe. Heureusement qu'il le maîtrisait, se dit Harry, car sinon il pourrait dire adieu à son argent de poche quand Lily le verrait.

_Merci.

_De rien, lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire contrit, tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi? Peut-être qu'on pourra t'aider à chercher quelque chose qui puisse le repousser.

_Ben c'est que je veux pas vous déranger… Répondit Harry en regardant par terre, c'est à dire à deux centimètres au-dessous de lui.

_Imbécile… Tu nous dérange pas! En plus j'ai bien envie de visiter cette baraque qui a fait fantasmer tes parents pendant tellement de temps.

            Ensemble donc ils atterrirent dans le salon du manoir Potter. Ron poussa un sifflement admiratif tandis qu'Hermione observait d'un regard farouchement réprobateur Giddy et Flibb les deux elfes, en train de s'affairer à débarrasser la table des affaires du petit-déjeuner. Elle avait toujours été une militante résolue pour la libération des Elfes de Maison.

            Harry épousseta sa robe et fléchi à quelques reprises ses jambes pour s'assurer de leur bon fonctionnement. Quelle chance que ça n'ai été qu'une déartibulation minime entre deux cheminées. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si ça s'était produit en transplanant. Il frissonna rien qu'à cette idée.

_Est-ce qu'il y a une bibliothèque ici? Demanda Hermione.

_Oh non, 'Miooone, tu vas pas remettre ça? Geignit Ron que la vue d'un quelconque livre rebutait.

_Mais il faut bien commencer les recherches, non?

            Résigné, Ron consentit à suivre Harry qui les mena jusqu'à la grande bibliothèque. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer ses amis. Une fois à l'intérieur, il remarquèrent immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Le dallage de marbre avait été brisé à certains endroits. Des livres était jetés ça et là. La température de la pièce était assez froide pour que le souffle des trois amis forme de petits nuages de vapeur.

_Dieu te punira mon enfant…

            Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure. Juste assez audible pour qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron s'entre regardent, cherchant à savoir si l'un d'entre eux avait prononcé cette phrase.

_Tu me déçois extrêmement mon fils.

            La voix avait été plus forte cette fois-ci.

_Dieu va te punir… Je ne suis pas content… Viens que je te punisse, fils…

            La colère était devenue palpable dans la pièce, une sorte d'hostilité imaginaire et oppressante. Hermione se rapprocha de Ron. Le rouquin avait la respiration saccadée. Harry sorti d'instinct sa baguette.

            Il y eu un cri, un cri de douleur.

            Sorti de nulle part, Malefoy surgit soudain devant leur yeux. Sa silhouette argentée flottait à deux mètres d'eux, ses yeux reflétaient une colère sans fin.

_SORTEZ!!!!!

            Il y eut un second cri de douleur et la porte de bois s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant se retourner Harry et ses amis. Personne derrière le battant. Personne ne pouvait l'avoir ouverte. Il se retournèrent à nouveau pour regarder Malefoy. Celui-ci semblait toujours en proie à cette immense fureur.

_PARTEZ!!!!!!

            Comme pour appuyer ses dires, d'autres dalles de marbre se brisèrent et un souffle de vent violent s'abattit sur eux. Ils prirent alors leurs jambes à leur cou, fuyant la bibliothèque. Ils arrivèrent, haletant, dans le salon. Ils prirent le temps de retrouver leur souffle et leur voix.

_Il…il est tout le temps comme… comme ça? Demanda Ron depuis le milieu du tapis où il s'était effondré.

_… Non…

_Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis en colère comme ça alors?

_…

            Les regards était braqués sur Harry qui se contentait de fixer le vide devant lui. Il secoua la tête une ou deux fois pour se remettre les idées en place.

_Harry?

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache… J'ai pas tenté de me socialiser avec lui. La plupart du temps il est là à me faire chier, au début sans se montrer, et hier il m'est apparu pour le simple bonheur de me narguer et de me dire qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou à m'emmerder…

            Un silence religieux accompagna ces paroles. Ron s'était redressé sur son séant et se grattait la tête pensivement. Hermione cherchait tout ce qu'elle avait appris qui puisse avoir une quelconque utilité. Harry avait pris son visage entre ses mains.

_Harry… Je pense que je pourrais trouver un ou deux trucs intéressants dans mes livres… Je me demandais… Si tu veux, on pourrait se revoir demain et je te dirais ce qu'à donné mes recherches…

_… Demain je vais voir ma chère famille moldue. Après-demain je veux bien. De toutes les manières, là il va falloir que j'aille constater les dégâts et tenter de minimiser le désastre.

            Ron et Hermione partirent juste après lui avoir souhaité bon courage, et surtout fais gaffe, il a pas l'air super bien équilibré, et Harry ne prends pas de risque, ne le provoque pas. Merci, ça il l'avait compris.

~~°°~~

            Plus tard dans  la journée, Harry revint dans la bibliothèque pour constater les pertes et dégâts collatéraux. Rien. Le sol était nickel chrome, les livres impeccablement rangés et la salle auparavant un peu poussiéreuse, brillait d'un éclat neuf. A ce moment, Harry jura que s'il ne devenait pas fou d'ici la fin des vacances, il prendrait les frères Crivey dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

~~°°~~

Yuki :o ouaih!! Déchaîne toi Dray!!

Harry : Hem, si ça pouvait être autrement qu'à mes dépends…

Mnémo : J'espère que ce chapitre aura rattrapé la fin affreuse de la dernière fois.

Drago : En plus, c'est pas comme si t'avais coupé passque t'avais plus d'idée…

Yuki : Oh le méchant il nous a vendues! Tu sais que tu vas souffrir mon chéri?

Drago : T_T méchante…

Vous avez aimé? Pas aimé? La suite? Pas la suite?

REVIOU!!


	7. pacte avec le diable

Réponses aux reviews :

**Zazan**** :** Ben qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de mal mes frères Crivey? XD t'inquiètes, qui te dis que Harry tiens toutes ses promesses… Nan, pas de Criveys dans l'équipe… Lucius? Quelqu'un a dit Lucius? Ouiiii peut-être… mdr. Mais en tout cas , c'est vrai que cette famille continue de s'emmerder même morts et enterrés. Et là… T'as vraiment pas tout vu!

**Yami**** Aku :** Rooooh heureuuuse moua!! Toi esprit frappeur? Hmmm, pourquoi pas… *imagine la silhouette transparente de son chaton qui flotte au-dessus de son épaule* plutôt cool même! Kisu neko-chan!

**YunaFab**** : **Voyons… Lucius ou Narcissa… Bon, le suspens est un peu cassé avec les réponses aux reviews précédentes, mais… Lucius oui! Remarque, Narcissa est très… spéciale dans son genre… pour plus tard! Toi aussi tu veux que Harry et Dray fasse meilleure connaissance? Hmmm Moi aussi! XD

**Blaise le poussin masqué :** *redoute la hache* hihi! Lucius en effet! Raaah mon ectoplasme prend de l'épaisseur? Enfin! Bon, Harry… ne devrai pas tenir cette promesse… (il va en tenir trop pendant toute cette fic alors…) mais… Slash il y aura! Comment? Ahah! Surprise!*elle dis ça parce que son idée de la chose est trèèèès floue*

__

Eh bien voilà chapitre six… Bon il est sûrement moyen moyen vu que ma chère Muse est partie pour une destination que j'assume être Tombouctou… Bref, j'essaie de faire avec. Oh ! Et regardez la jolie présentation ! Maintenant à chaque début de chapitre sera mise une définition sortie d'un dictionnaire officiel de ce qui se rapporte à notre sujet d'étude…

**Poltergeist : all. de Poltern et Geist**

**Poltern**** : **polterte, hat gepoltert. **a)** tomber ou se déplacer avec des bruits forts et sourds. **b) **se fâcher d'une voix sourde et forte.

**Geist**, der, -[e]s, -er: **a) **personnes avec des talents artistiques ou intellectuels hors du commun. _Un esprit génial, créatif._** b) **être invisible, spectre. _Le spectre de la mort lui apparut._

à Duden, Das bedeutungswörterbuch

Chapitre 6 : Pacte avec le Diable

            Harry fut réveillé en pleine nuit par un seau d'eau se déversant sur sa tête. Suffocant il se releva et vit la forme brouillée de Malfoy flottant à un mètre de lui. Comme à son habitude, Harry chercha ses lunettes à tâtons, se ridiculisant aux yeux de l'esprit qui riait à gorge déployée. Les trouvant enfin, le garçon mis ses besicles et fixa, sans comprendre, les aiguilles de son réveil.

            Quatre heures du matin ?

_Quel dommage que tu sois déjà mort… Soupira Harry d'un air abattu en s'effondrant sur son lit mouillé.

            Malefoy ne sembla pas particulièrement apprécier cet aveu de défaite. Il se baissa légèrement et passa sa main fantomatique à travers le matelas faisant givrer les draps trempés. Harry bondit hors du lit en grelottant.

_D'habitude tu te mets plus en colère.

_Ouais, ben dis-toi qu'il y a comme qui dirait quelqu'un qui hier m'a éjecté de la bibliothèque en faisant exploser le dallage de marbre. Dit Harry.

            Drago fit une moue dégoûtée. Secouant sa tête il sourit soudain.

_Tu veux me virer ?

            Harry plissa ses yeux et pinça les lèvres.

_Pauvre petit… Laisses tomber, quinze personnes ont déjà tenté en vain…

_Et alors ?

_Tu es bouch ? Hé Ho, la taupe, réveille-toi ! Il y a un petit problème physique, l ! Fit-il en se passant la main au travers.

            Harry se passa la main sur le visage, réalisant la stupidité de la situation. Lui, à côté de son lit en cours de dégivrage, en train de parler de réalité physique avec un esprit frappeur l'ayant pris en chasse.

_Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi spécialement ?

_Je m'ennuyais… Fit-il d'un air pensif.

_Alors c'est ça ! Tu prends le premier vivant venu et tu le harcèles comme ça ? Parce que tu t'ennuies ! Tu crois que c'est marrant ? Je trouve pas drôle du tout de manquer de sommeil, de me faire punir pour rien et que mes parents mes considèrent comme un affreux jojo !

            Drago fit un sourire pouvant concurrencer celui du chat de Cheshire.

_Enfin tu te réveilles ! Je préfère ça. Alors que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

_En quoi ça te concerne ? Demanda Harry d'un air revêche, toujours assez en colère de s'être fait réveiller à une heure qui n'aurait pas dû exister et d'être considéré comme un divertissement.

_En rien. Répondit Drago de sa voix traînante laissant présager que, justement, ça avait tout pour le concerner. Alors ?

            Harry tenta de l'ignorer, mais après s'être fait passer au travers six fois de suite, le froid pris le dessus sur sa bonne résolution.

_Ca va, ça va ! Arrête ! Cria-t-il à un Malefoy particulièrement fier de lui. Bon, je vais chez ma tante et sa famille moldue.

            C'était peut être un mot de trop. Ou bien était-ce encore une de ces sautes d'humeur chères au fantôme. Son sourire disparu laissant place à un rictus de dégoût et un haussement de sourcil ironique. Un instant, Harry admira l'étendue des mimiques possibles au visage ectoplasmique.

_Beuh ! La famille de ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère… Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien aller faire chez ces sous-êtres ?

_Je n'y vais pas par plaisir. Et ne traite pas ma mère de Sang-de-Bourbe, poltergeist de pacotille.

            Il eut comme une expression blessée, mais ce fut si fugitif qu'Harry cru avoir rêvé, après tout il n'était que quatre heures du mat'.

_Alors je te propose un marché. Je te prouve que je ne suis pas un fantôme de pacotille et en échange…

            Il laissa exprès la phrase en suspens. Rien que pour l'embêter, Harry le savait.

_Alors ! Accouche !

            Drago eut un rire moqueur, rappelant à Harry ces temps bénis où il n'était pas visible.

_En échange, tu ne préviens pas tes parents qu'il y a un esprit frappeur dans cette maison.

_Et prendre toutes les conneries que tu fais à mon compte ?

            Il acquiesça.

_Tu vas faire chier mon cousin ?

            Acquiesça de nouveau.

_Tellement que je serais interdit de revenir chez ma tante ?

            Hochement de tête.

_…Et bien… C'est okay.

            Harry se demanda une fraction de seconde s'il ne s'embarquait pas dans une histoire trop grosse pour lui, puis s'enleva cette pensée de la tête et retourna se coucher. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix sinon. Il avait désespérément besoin de ses heures de sommeil.

~~°°~~

            Trois heures plus tard exactement, Harry fut levé par un fléau pouvant rivaliser avec l'esprit frappeur. Sa mère déboula comme une tornade dans sa chambre, lança un bonjour bruyant à son fils qui grognait sous ses couvertures à peine sèches et ouvrit les volets en grand, respirant l'air du dehors à pleins poumons. Rassérénée, elle se tourna vers Harry qui luttait pour retrouver le sommeil dans ses draps légèrement humide. Comment avait-il réussi à se rendormir dans des draps givrés ? Il se le demandait.

_Eh ben dites-donc, ça sent le fauve par ici ! Harry tu devrais aérer ta chambre plus souvent ! Bon allez ouste hors du lit, c'est le grand jour.

            Grommelant à nouveau mais comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune chance, le brun jeta draps et couvertures à terre et se souleva lentement de son lit pour tenter de garder les yeux un tant soit peu en face des trous. Alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre, Lily lui cria depuis l'intérieur :

_Ben alors tu ne dis pas bonjour à ta mère ?! Sale gosse, va !

            Levant les yeux au ciel, il fit le chemin inverse, fit un bisou à sa mère en grognant un « s'lut m'man » de sa voix rauque à cause du sommeil, puis repartit en direction de la salle à manger, guidé par un exquise odeur de pancakes fourrés à la confiture.

            Le petit-déjeuner eu lieu dans le silence, Lily étant en train de pester à l'étage contre le désordre de son fils, le désordre de son mari et le désordre de chaque pièce possible et imaginable. James fixait son plat comme si c'était le dernier et Harry priait en silence pour le salut de son âme au souvenir du pacte qu'il avait scellé au petit matin.

_Harry, si je m'enfuis, juste le temps de la visite chez les Dursley…

_M'man le remarquera. Elle te dépècera, te torturera jusqu'à ce que tu rendes ton dernier soupir parce que tu l'auras lâchée à un moment crucial de son vœu de politesse face à sa sœur qu'elle a fait en début d'année.

_Merci pour les détails Harry…

            Harry compatit. Son père détestait ces visites chez Pétunia. Cette famille de moldus le méprisait tellement, ils avaient cette mauvaise manie de se taire dès qu'Harry ou James rentraient dans une pièce. Ils laissaient traîner des sous-entendus horribles sur James.

            Heureusement, cette visite serait la dernière pour Harry.

~~°°~~

Yuki : Hop l ! Terminé le chapitre !

Harry: C'est bizarre…

Drago :... J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...

Mnémo : ^o^ je suis très heureuse !!!!

Yuki : Moi aussi  XD

Harry : Je le sens très très mal…

Yami : moi je veux la suite !!^^

Aku : Avec plein de malheurs pour Dudley et sa famille !!!^^

Yami : et pi des morts, du sang …….

Aku : yuki faut la faire taire là elle s'emballe !!

Yami : Veux juste la suite moi et pi c'est si bien !!^^

Allez ! Une pitite review pour motiver l'autrice ?


	8. moldus stupides

Réponses aux reviews :

**Zazan**** :** J'ai réussi à t'intriguer ? Oh miracle *les anges descendent sur terre cantiques et trompettes divines* J'aurais jamais cru pouvoir faire une intrigue intriguante… Dud Cochon ? Ben… Au début oui mais… tu verras bien ! Mwahah !Bonne lecture !

**Onna**** Heera Bis :** Moi méchante ? Que vas-tu t'imaginer voyons ? Mwahah c'est que tu n'as pas encore vu le chapitre huit ! Hem je m'avance un peu l je risque de te faire fuir ! Une bestiole ROSE ? Heuu ¬_¬ C'est intéressant comme description de mon ami Dud… Hihi ! Mais tu vas voir qu'il y a traumatisage dans ce chapitre ! Bises

**YunaFab**** :** Harry et Dray se parlent enfin… Moui… J'ai vu mieux niveau socialisation mais faut dire qu'en effet ça peut être considéré comme une approche… Au moins ils ne se tapent pas entièrement dessus ! *on dit ça très vite en fermant les yeux* J'espère donc que ce chapitre Dursleyen te fera plaisir ! Et tu peux te permettre ! Le chapitre précédent était trèèès court *a honte, court se réfugier sous son bureau* Mais les chapitres suivants sont plus longs !

**Blaise le poussin masque :** Que va-t-il inventer… Euh… Ben faites très attention au tapis, il est très important de se rappeler des motifs panda. *non ce n'est pas un langage codé, lisez vous verrez*.

**Yami**** Aku :** Koukou ma neko na moua ! La suite tu l'auras en même temps que tout le monde *la flemme* hihi ! Ca préserve le suspens ! *pas TAAPEEEER* Je vais prendre du papier calque, le découper en forme de nuage et l'accrocher au dessus de mon lit, ça me feras penser à toi ! Ta mère t'a fais chier pour décrocher de l'ordi ? Tu sais qu'elle m'a un peu inspiré pour faire Lily ? J'espère que tu réussiras à survivre à ton séjour forcé en auvergne… Groooos bisous !

__

Ooooh le nouveau chapitre est arriv ! *insérer mélodie du beaujolais nouveau* Désolée mais j'étais assez occupée durant cette première semaine de vacances… En plus prendre du retard n'est vraiment pas le truc à faire avec le chapitre riquiqui que je vous avais servi… Mais je me rattrape !*pense aux 35 Ko du chapitre huit*.

_Bonne lecture._

**Nécromancie : **_même racine que noyer_

**Noyer **: famille d'une racine d'ind.-eur. _*nek-_, _*nok-_, « causer la mort de qq'un »

En grec _nekros_ « mort », d'où _nekroûn_ « faire mourir », « rendre comme mort » et _nekrôsis_ « mortification »

**Nécromancie** XIIe s. lat.imp. _necromantia_, formé d'après le grec _nekromantis_ « devin qui prédit l'avenir en évoquant les morts ».

--Le Robert étymologique de la langue française.

Chapitre 7 : Moldus stupides

            Le trajet en voiture se fit dans un silence mortel. James regardait par la fenêtre en essayant de relativiser son triste sort, Lily avait décidé de conduire pour éviter que son mari ne fasse soudain demi-tour et Harry tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas hurler à Drago de ne pas le toucher.

            Le poltergeist avait pris sa forme invisible et prenait un malin plaisir à passer sa main au travers d'Harry. Ce n'était pas très pratique pour ce dernier dont les tremblements s'accentuaient de minute en minute. Il avait froid et ses mains commençaient à s'engourdir sérieusement.

            Enfin ils arrivèrent devant le 4, Privet Drive. C'était une petite maison standardisée, avec un jardin parfaitement entretenu où pas un brin d'herbe ne dépassait l'autre. Une haie taillée avec soin séparait les jardins, mais elle demeurait juste assez basse pour qu'un œil aiguisé puisse voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté des thuyas. Une voiture rutilante était garée devant le garage, exposée à la vue de tout le monde.

_Pas mal la caisse ! Siffla Harry

_Une voiture de m'as-tu-vu stupides… Grommela James

_Calmez-vous vous deux ! Maintenant un peu de politesse serait la bienvenue. Déclara Lily.

_Un peu d'hypocrisie surtout.

_Bien envoyé, fiston !

            Avec un « j'abandonne » découragé, Lily appuya sur la sonnette. Immédiatement la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage chevalin et osseux de la tante Pétunia. Des cheveux blond, un cou immense, elle était un petit peu difforme tout de même se dit Harry. Se parant de son plus beau sourire, Lily salua sa sœur.

_Bonjour. Répondit celle-ci d'un ton froid en scannant James et Harry du regard.

            Avec les années, Pétunia avait enfin réussi à pardonner à sa sœur d'être _différente_, ce n'était pas sa faute, juste une erreur génétique et la traitait un peu comme une éternelle petite enfant. Par contre, ce James Potter et ce garçon qui lui ressemblait tant… Pourris jusqu'à la moelle, des cas irrécupérables. Elle se posait toujours la question du pourquoi du comment sa sœur, aussi simplette et dotée d'une telle tare qu'elle était, avait pu se _marier _à un homme pareil. Les invitant à rentrer avec un regard suspicieux – qui sait ce que ces deux énergumènes pouvaient bien faire ? – elle ouvrit grand la porte.

            Harry sentit un souffle d'air froid et entendit un léger murmure à ses côtés.

_Elle est toute petite cette maison…

            Les parents furent invités à prendre le th fuyant l'ambiance de veillée funèbre qui allait bientôt s'installer à l'intérieur de la cuisine, il monta vers la chambre de Duddley. Rectification, _les_ chambres de Duddley. Il toqua doucement à la porte de la deuxième chambre, celle qui servait à dormir, l'autre servait de remise à tous les jouets inutiles comme les camions de bébé et les livres.

_Ouais, c'est qui ?

_C'est ton cousin préfér !

            Il y eut un bruit ressemblant à un tremblement de terre la porte s'entrouvrit et le visage porcin de Duddley apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Il avait un air légèrement affolé.

_Quess tu m'veux ? Je t'ai rien fais ! T'es avec tes zigotos de parents ? t'as pas le droit d'utiliser Tu-sais-quoi ! Tu peux pas de toutes les manières !

_Je veux rentrer, non, oui, oui et si bien sûr que si.

            Le gros garçon fronça ses sourcils, le temps que son cerveau enregistre et comprenne les différentes réponses. Il ouvrit presque timidement la porte et Harry rentra, précédé par le poltergeist. Une fois la porte fermée, le loquet se ferma automatiquement et Drago apparut aux yeux incrédules du moldu.

_C'est… c'est … y a y a un…

_Un fantôme, oui. Répondit Drago de sa voix traînante.

            Duddley s'évanouit sur le coup. Il tomba à la renverse sur son tapis motif panda.

_Pas très résistant ton cousin. C'est une chiffe-molle.

_Je sais… Réveille-le et fais-en ce que tu veux, tu as carte blanche tant que tu ne le tues pas et qu'il n'a pas trop de blessures.

            Drago fit un sourire carnassier et passa sa main dans la tête du cousin inconscient. Celui-ci se réveilla aussitôt. La première chose qu'il vit fut le fantôme, la deuxième que son maudit cousin était en train de jouer sur son ordinateur.

_Alors comme ça, tu n'aimes pas Potter ?

            Duddley acquiesça en tremblant comme une feuille, s'éloignant le plus possible de l'esprit. La peur lui tenaillait le ventre, qui sait ce que ce fantôme pouvait lui faire. Si ça se trouve, il véhiculait un virus genre Resident Evil qui allait le transformer en fantôme lui aussi

_Bienvenue dans le club alors…

            Là il ne comprenait plus rien. Le fantôme n'aimait pas son cousin ? Mais alors pourquoi s'en prenait-il à lui ? Il regarda l'esprit se baisser jusqu'au sol et poser ses mains sur le tapis panda. La jolie moquette blanche et noire commença à geler progressivement en même temps que les yeux, à l'origine translucides de Drago, devinrent de plus en plus rouges.

_Mais moi, j'ai passé un pacte. Pauvre de toi, fit-il en se relevant et en toisant Duddley de son regard rougeoyant, Pauvre, pauvre de toi ! Tu es si pathétique.

            Le gros garçon complètement angoissé par ces paroles, se sentit flotter, enveloppé dans un vent glacial. Il roula des yeux affolés en direction d'Harry qui avait mis en marche Diablo II dans l'indifférence la plus totale par rapport à ce qui se passait à côté de lui. Puis soudain il se renversa et se retrouva suspendu en l'air par les pieds. Pris de panique, il hurla à l'aide. Le temps que les parents arrivent, Duddley avait atterrit, la porte s'était ouverte et du passage de Drago ne subsistait que deux yeux rouges sur le battant de la porte que les parents ne pouvaient pas voir.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe Duddynouchet ? Demanda Pétunia.

_Il…il …y a-avait un… fantôme. Répondit-il, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

            Un ange passa dans un silence interloqué. Quatre paires d'yeux ronds fixaient Dudley avec intensité.

_Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Demanda calmement James.

_Je sais pas, il a hurlé comme ça, tout d'un coup. Il a dû manger un truc pourri à midi et ça lui a donné des hallucinations…

_Mon pauvre bichounet ! S'exclama Pétunia. Tu iras bien ? Tu veux une camomille ? De l'aspirine ?

            Dudley fit non de la tête, incapable de parler, d'une part complètement dégoûté par le comportement de son cousin et d'autre part ne voulant pas se retrouver avec sa maman en mode mère poule sur les bras. Sa mère prit un air navré et les parents quittèrent la pièce, sûrement pour une autre discussion pleine de propos dépréciatifs sous-jacents. Harry se tourna vers Dudley en souriant comme le chat de Cheshire et Drago reprit sa forme ectoplasmique normale. Le poltergeist hurla soudain « bichouneeet !!! » d'une voix stridente et passa au travers de Dudley. Le gros garçon couina lamentablement et se carapata hors de sa chambre en criant au secours.

            Harry s'amusait grandement de son côté de voir son cousin dans un tel état. Quelle joie !

            Et quelle douce vengeance… Mais ce n'était pas assez. Aussi, plus tard, la tasse de thé se renversa _par hasard_ sur le pantalon de Duddy, la part de tarte réservée à bichounet se couvrit de moisi et le tapis motif panda de Duddynouchet prit une couleur rose fuchsia. Les cheveux de Dudley s'allongèrent jusqu'à toucher terre pour ensuite disparaître au bout d'un moment et ses vêtements rétrécirent soudain lorsque Vernon vanta la vocation de champion de boxe de son fils, accentuant le fait qu'il devenait de plus en plus musclé.

            Harry failli s'étouffer de rire avec ses biscuits apéritifs quand le tapis motif panda fit son come-back en descendant de lui-même les escaliers. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, Vernon Dursley se mit à éructer diverses injures à propos des sorciers et des gens de leur espèce et jeta dehors la famille Potter.

            Ils firent le chemin inverse, dans un silence de mort jusqu'à ce que James engage la conversation.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de fantômes ?

_…

_Harry… Gronda la voix d'un James Potter en colère.

_Un sort un peu débile qui fait des ombres et des nuages de fumée blanche… Une petite mise en scène… J'avais envie de voir sa réaction.

            C'était une vieille excuse, il en était conscient, mais ça ou autre chose, le résultat était le même. Harry subit, pendant tout le chemin du retour, un sermon monumental de la part de chacun de ses parents. De temps à autre il hochait la tête, faisait « hmmhmm » ou « ouais, je sais » en regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Un instant il se dit qu'il faisait vraiment sale gosse comme ça, puis oublia tout lorsque ses parents lui annoncèrent de manière solennelle une fois rentrés qu'il allait au lit, sans manger.

_Quo ? !! Mais, mais-mais, mais c'est injuste !

_Oh, mais bien sûr, Harry, c'est injuste… Dans ta chambre. File !!

_Mais…

_Allez, ouste ! Je ne veux plus te voir avant demain matin ! Appuya son père.

            La tête basse, Harry remonta les escaliers. Arrivé en haut des marches, Drago apparu avec son air narquois au possible.

_Alors, on s'est fait disputer par ses petits parents adorés ?

_La ferme.

_Pauvre chou, il ont dû être teeeellement déçu de ta conduite que…

_Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! C'est déjà assez chiant comme ça ! Tes parents t'ont jamais envoyé au lit sans manger ou quoi ?

            Malefoy se tut. Plus par colère, il semblait, que pour obéir à Harry. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration fantomatique, aspirant toute la chaleur autour de lui et rouvrit ses yeux, révélant des prunelles rouge sang, comme dans la chambre de Dudley quelques heures plus tôt.

_Si.

            Avec cela, il disparut, laissant Harry planté au milieu d'un couloir. Celui-ci se retourna, le cherchant du regard et tomba en arrêt devant un immense tableau, fait de main de maître vu sa qualité, accroché derrière lui. Il ne l'avait encore jamais remarqué malgré sa taille.

            Trois personnes étaient dessinées, de la même famille visiblement. Tous aux cheveux blonds platine. Au milieu, un homme, cheveux mi-longs, les yeux bleu pâle tenant une canne à tête de serpent dans une main, majestueux, imposant, déifié au centre du tableau. A sa gauche, une femme, mariée vu l'anneau qu'elle portait, sûrement à l'homme au centre, avec une prestance et un raffinement dans les habits purement aristocratique.

            Et à droite. Un garçon. Un garçon qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. Les yeux couleur tempête et les cheveux plaqués en arrière, coiffés avec minutie. Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur.

            Dans le cadre, en lieu et place du nom du peintre, avaient été gravés ces mots : « Dieu est tout-puissant, d'aucun lui désobéit, sera punit. »

            Perplexe, Harry retourna dans sa chambre, ressassant les évènements de la journée et tentant de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu une phrase similaire à celle du tableau.

~~°°~~

Yuki : Et voil !! Terminé le chapitre !

Harry : … je mange pas ? ToT

Drago : C'est pas lui qu'il faut mettre au régime, ce serait plutôt quelqu'un dont le nom commence par Dud et se finit par Ley…

Mnémo : Bof, il a déjà eu assez de frayeurs…

Drago : Et le mystère inexistant autour de ma mort s'épaissit…

Harry : Mouais, j'ai l'impression de ne comprendre rien à rien dans cette fic…

Mnémo :*tapote l'épaule d'un air navré* T'inquiètes, ce n'est pas qu'une impression…

Une review ? Un avis ? Une flame ? Un procès ?


	9. obligations contractuelles

Réponses aux reviews :

**Zazan**** : **Parce que !! Je m'arrêtes où que je veuux ! Même que question fin horrible t'as encore rien vu !! Eh bien tu sais pour ce truc de la clé du coffre inconnu… T'y es presque! *relis chapitre 11* tu frôles la vérité… Eh oui, monsieur Lucius est un fanatique religieux… Mais au risque de me répéter… tu n'as encore **rien **vu !! C'est une bonne idée de classer Dudley dans les scènes anthologiques…^o^ Et puis les réunions de famille, tu sais Lily est assez spéciale pour obliger Harry à y aller !

**Onna**** Heera :** Mode Johnny o_O… Mouarf trop bien ! je suis contente que le passage bizutage de mon copain Dud t'aie plut ! Une petite idée de ce qui s'est passé dis-tu ? Hmmm, dis-moi vite si tu avais bien deviné !

**Yami**** Aku :** Cooool t'es revenue !! Jeudi on se verra c'est sûr !! Et puis merci pour ta review ! Je persiste à croire qu'un morceau de papier calque devrait faire l'affaire quand je n'ai pas mon poltergeist en direct-live ! Ou alors je prends la carte postale… J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**YunaFab**** : **Ahah ! Donc tu as aimé le Dud-bizutage ?! Merci. Le mystère mort de Drago et mort de ses parents va s'éclaircir peu à peu et je sais que d'ici le chapitre onze tes questions auront leurs réponses. *sauf mort de Drake, lui c'est un pitit cadeau du chapitre 12* Mais t'inquiètes on saura ce qu s'est passé… Niark *evil smirk*

**Blaise le poussin masqué :** Salut tout les deux !!! Vous vous inquiétez pour le tapis ? Il reviendra… en clin d'œil. Ben ouais c'est pas super indispensable à l'intrigue un tapis panda qui marche… -_-°°°° Quand je me relis ça me fait un peu peur… Mais c'est pas grave si vous comprenez pas, tout va s'éclairer sous un jour nouveau bientôt…

__

Chapitre huit ?!! Je vais vite ou c'est moi ? Bon, alors les enfants, prêts pour ce chapitre ? Nooon pas de vieille fin… Enfin je ne crois pas. Quoique si. Juste, préparez-vous psychologiquement. J'ai ressassé ce passage pendant des lustres…

_Bonne lecture !_

Hanter: v. tr. (v.1138, « habiter » a. scand. _Heimta_ V. Hameau) 1°_Littér__._ Fréquenter (un lieu) d'une manière habituelle, familière. _Hanter les tripots, les mauvais lieux._ 2°_Mod._ (déb. XIXe empr. angl.). En parlant des esprits, des fantômes. _« Saint Césaire débarrassa une maison hantée par des lémures ». _(Huysmans) 

-- Le petit Robert

Chapitre 8 : Obligations contractuelles

            Harry pu enfin profiter de sa matinée. Il flemmarda jusqu'à midi dans son lit, somnolant, cherchant à rester dans cet état béni d'inconscience entre le sommeil et le réveil. Il ne descendit que vers midi et demie, lorsque la faim se fit plus forte que sa flemmardise et que l'odeur des pâtes carbonara le tira définitivement de sous ses couvertures.

            Il débarqua dans le salon comme un zombie, son ventre grondant de famine à cause du jeûne forcé d'hier soir. Il fit un salut rapide à sa mère, son père, et se jeta sur la nourriture dès qu'il fut servi par Giddy. Entre deux bouchées, sa mère lui parla d'un ton solennel.

_Harry. Arrête trente secondes de dévorer ton plat et écoute moi.

            Harry releva la tête lentement. Au fond, il s'y attendait, il fallait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre ses parents décident d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui.

_Harry. J'ai conscience que ces visites ne te plaisaient pas… Mais tu n'aurais pas dû le manifester ainsi… Je… Harry, vraiment pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

_…

_Ta mère a raison… Moi aussi j'étais pas ravi, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'aurais décoloré la moustache de Dursley… Enfin, si peut-être mais… Bon je me tais. Déclara James, voyant le regard perçant que lui lança sa femme.

_…

_Harry. Tu m'as immensément déçue. Vraiment. Ceci n'est qu'un avertissement, tu as la chance d'avoir commis un acte reprochable mais qui arrange tout le monde dans cette pièce. Mais sache qu'à la prochaine incartade… Privé de sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

_Non ! Non pitié maman ! Tu peux pas me faire ça !

            Ses parents le regardèrent d'un air navré en hochant la tête. Oh que si ils pouvaient. Et ils ne se gêneraient pas pour si peu.

            Tête basse, Harry se retira lentement, gravit lentement les escaliers, et arriva lentement dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit pour se relever immédiatement en entendant le grattement caractéristique d'un hibou postal à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il alla à sa fenêtre, l'ouvrit et récupéra le parchemin en observant le hibou. Il pensa, nostalgique, à sa bien-aimée chouette, Hedwige, qui était morte l'année dernière à cause du vautour de cet imbécile de Zabini.

_Serpentard débile. Fit-il d'un air rageur en dépliant le morceau de parchemin.

« On vient dans une demi-heure ! J'ai réussi à accéder à quelques informations intéressantes !

Hermione. »

~~°°~~

            Une demi-heure plus tard, réunion au sommet. Ron, Hermione et Harry s'étaient rassemblés dans la bibliothèque en priant bien fort pour que Drago n'ait pas l'intention de faire un tour par ici. Mais, comme le disait Harry, c'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas conscience du fait qu'ils voulaient s'en débarrasser. Ron venait d'expliquer ce qu'il avait pu retirer des collègues de son père au Département des Êtres et des Esprits. Visiblement les cas déclarés d'esprits frappeurs étaient extrêmement rares car peu de gens restaient dans des endroits infestés par les poltergeists. C'est le premier gêné qui s'en va.

_Bon, de mon côté j'ai fait quelques recherches sur les moyens qui pourraient potentiellement nous en débarrasser… Annonça Hermione en feuilletant des notes prises à la va-vite sur des parchemins pliés, froissés, scotchés, bref, en piteux état.

_Les esprits frappeurs ont ça de particulier qu'ils sont attachés au lieu qu'ils hantent par un lien… sentimental si on peut dire.

_Sentimental ? Demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil. Malefoy ne lui faisait pas vraiment l'effet de quelqu'un de très fleur bleue.

_En quelques sortes… Disons que contrairement aux fantômes qui sont des esprits restés sur terre par peur de la mort, les poltergeists sont restés à cause d'une envie désespérée de continuer à vivre, pour achever une vengeance, par la volonté du souvenir, pour rester à un endroit qui leur fut cher, et cætera.

            Ron hocha la tête pour bien tout assimiler. Hermione continua avec un débit rapide en étalant ses feuilles de notes de plus en plus sur la table.

_Bon, mais si tu veux t'en débarrasser, je n'ai trouvé qu'un seul et unique moyen. Tu poseras les questions après, ne m'interrompez pas parce que c'est assez… difficile à gober.

            Elle marqua une pause dramatique dans son récit, prit une feuille, la repoussa, en prit une autre et la posa près de son coude.

_Il faut lui donner une consistance physique. Le problème c'est que actuellement il est dans un état… semblable à de la vapeur. Je prends un exemple : pour enlever l'humidité de l'air, tu as différents moyen, soit tu laisses s'échapper la vapeur d'eau soit tu condenses l'eau et tu éponges la flaque pour ensuite la jeter dehors. Vous comprenez ?

            Il y eu une minute de silence. Puis les deux garçons firent un mouvement vague de la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

_Bon euh… En gros voilà, on peut pas le faire s'en aller sous sa forme ectoplasmique, mais s'il prend une consistance un corps quoi ! eh bien alors on pourra le jeter dehors.

_Hmm, attends… Tu proposes de le faire s'incarner dans le corps de quelqu'un, mais quand il aura terminé de posséder cette personne, qui te dit qu'il ne va pas revenir ? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

            Hermione poussa un long soupir, rejeta une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le nez et fouilla ses notes du regard. Elle prit un parchemin avec des marques de tasses de café, en survola le contenu et leva un regard rempli de doutes vers le roux et le brun.

_Je… Non. On ne va pas le faire s'incarner en quelqu'un. Il serait, de toutes les manières, assez intelligent pour voir le stratagème. Je… Il faut le faire ressusciter.

_Ahahhaha !!! Tu veux rire 'Mione ?!!Ahah la bonne blague !

_Harry, ce n'est pas pour rire, je t'assure que c'est…

            BLAAAM.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'exclama Ron.

_Ca venait de la pièce à musique.

_Comment tu le sais ?

_Ben ça venait de juste au-dessus de nous.

            Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide. La résurrection pouvait attendre. Là, maintenant, un problème plus grave se posait. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy avait bien pu encore inventer ?

~~°°~~

            La salle de musique était dans un capharnaüm incroyable. Le piano avait été renversé contre un mur, les cendres de la cheminée répandues sur la moquette et les tapisseries, le canapé et les chaises recouvertes de velours avaient été entassés dans un coin, laissant un grand espace libre au milieu de la pièce, actuellement occupé par l'esprit et la harpe.

            La pauvre harpe qui venait à peine d'être réparée était aux mains de Drago. Ses yeux flamboyaient à nouveau et Harry se demanda, au milieu de la panique qui le submergeait, pourquoi Malefoy était-il en colère contre une simple harpe, si tant est que les yeux rouges indiquaient la colère. Mais en ce moment, son problème était plus de sauver la harpe qu'autre chose.

_Ma-malefoy… non, pas la harpe, j't'en prie.

            Drago tourna son regard vers Harry, les doigts fantomatiques à quelques centimètres des cordes.

_Pourquoi ?

_Mes parents me tueraient, je serais interdis de sortie à Pré-au-Lard… S'il te plaît !

_Oh.

_Laisse cette harpe tranquille par piti !

            Drago fit un grand sourire et rapprocha encore plus ses doigts des cordes. Il n'y avait rien de contondant dans ses mains, mais nul doute que les cordes se couperaient au premier contact.

_Hmm… Mais tu sais, je n'aime vraiment pas les harpes…

_Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione, trop curieuse pour son bien.

_C'est familial. Répondit négligemment Drago. Mais tu sais Potter, tu es en train de rompre notre contrat.

_NON ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Mais là… Tu vas trop loin, tu en profites !

_Bien évidemment que j'en profite.

            Il rapprocha un peu plus ses doigts. Harry compris que c'était pour l'avertir qu'il n'était pas dans la bonne direction. Malefoy voulait quelque chose de précis.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire en échange pour que tu laisses la harpe définitivement tranquille.

_Définitivement ? Demanda Drago, la main en suspens à quelques millimètres des cordes.

_Oui.

_Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande ? S'exclama-t-il, faussement étonné.

_Malefooooyyyy. Se plaignit Ron. Il sentait qu'ils allaient être eux aussi impliqués dans le marché qui arrivait.

_Hmmmm. Je dirais… J'accepte. Je te demande ce que je veux et je ne touche plus à la harpe…

_Non, et tu ne touches plus à aucun des instruments de musique.

            Les deux protagonistes s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Malefoy éclate de son rire moqueur et recule sa main. Il laissa tomber la harpe et vint flotter au-dessus du désastre de cendres.

_Et j'imagine que tu veux que je range tout ça aussi ? Dit-il de sa voix traînante. Eh bien, il faudra me rendre un service à la hauteur de ce que tu me demandes comme sacrifices.

            Il ferma les yeux qui étaient déjà redevenus normaux depuis quelques temps et se concentra. En deux temps trois mouvements, tous les objets de la pièce volèrent dans différentes direction, regagnant leur place. Les cendres se rassemblèrent dans l'âtre et le piano se remit d'aplomb. Les chaises revinrent à leur place initiale et le canapé fut tourner vers la cheminée. Tout était impeccablement rangé.

_Bien, maintenant… **Ta** clause du contrat… Annonça Drago de sa voix la plus traînante et moqueuse possible.

Il prit un air faussement inspiré, réfléchissant à une décision qu'il avait déjà prise pendant qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione se rongeaient les sangs à l'idée de ce que le fantôme pourrait bien leur demander.

_Je veux… Je veux… Que vous déterriez le cercueil de mon père.

~~°°~~

_Là, j'ai faillit couper, pour le bien du cliffhanger… Mais j'ai été sympa, en plus sinon, ça faisait **encore** un chapitre super court, alors, j'ai décidé de faire mon cliffy un peu plus tard…_

~~°°~~

            Silence.

_Tu veux QUOI ????!!

_Tss tss tss… Potter Potter Potter… Tu deviens sourd ? C'est l'âge ? Je ne savais pas qu'on devenais sénile vers la quinzaine…

_Dix-sept ans, merci bien. Et non je ne deviens pas sénile, et… Maieuh, tu dévies le sujet ! Tu veux qu'on aille… Qu'on aille…

_Déterrer son père.

            Re-silence. Hermione n'avait rien dit et venait de se décolorer affreusement. Harry commença déjà à faire le compte des années d'argent de poche supprimées et des soirées de jeûne forcé à venir tandis que Ron buggait sérieusement sur le mot « déterrer ».

_Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que vous êtes bien obligés de le faire… Commenta Malefoy du bout des lèvres.

_Harry.

_Oui Ron.

_Je peux hurler, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

_Attends qu'on arrive à l'endroit où on devra creuser, s'il te plaît.

            Sourire satisfait. Malefoy semblait plus heureux que jamais. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour constater que le soleil illuminait encore largement l'immense jardin du manoir Potter.

_Bien, maintenant c'est à vous de choisir, de jour ou de nuit ?

_De nuit, ce sera plus discret… Couina Hermione.

_Parfait ! En ce cas, rendez-vous ce soir sur la terrasse quand la nuit sera tombée.

~~°°~~

Harry, Hermy et Ronnie : …

Draky : ...

Yuki : Lalala ! Oh les jolies fleurs !

Mnémo : Déterrer des mooorts… Du saaaaang ! Des cerceeeuuuuils !

Yuki : *Contente* Allez, on se calme…

Review ? Ou bien je m'enterre dans la tombe de Lucius ?


	10. sépulcral

Réponses aux reviews :

**YunaFab**** :** Si c'est de mieux en mieux alors ça me ravie ! Je sens que cette fic va durer 25 chapitres si ce n'est plus alors si elle se bonifie avec le temps… ^o^ oui c'est sûr Drake va ressusciter… Maintenant ça soulève un tas de problème que tu sais même pas l'ampleur que ça peut avoir à mon niveau cérébral… Aha, Drago a une raison très spéciale de vouloir déterrer son père. Tu va voir sa satisfaction dans le prochain chapitre et pourquoi dans le chapitre 13… Ouioui c'est planifié jusque l ! Lucius et Narcissa n'avaient pas une raison assez forte pour pouvoir rester sur terre. Il faut en avoir plus qu'envie. Si Drago est devenu fantôme-polltergeist c'est passke en plus d'avoir peur de la mort (donc fantôme) il était raccroché à une idée fixe pour laquelle il a sacrifié son repos éternel, sa paix de l'âme… Il a tout sacrifié pour rester et accomplir ce qu'il veut faire… (je crois que j'en ai trop dit là…) Ben j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ainsi que les futurs chapitres d'aveuglément !

**Zazan**** :** Non finalement je ne vais pas m'enterrer, pisser sur la tombe de Lucius ?!!! o__O°°°° Heu, t'es sûre ? *putain ça me donne des idées ça…* M'enfin ça penche plutôt pour l'ultime revanche en fait je le ressuciterai… A Poudlard !!! Mwahaha…hem. C'est dingue je n'arrêtes pas de dévoiler mon scénar dans les réponses aux reviews… Bonne lecture, j'espère que ta curiosité sera satisfaite… Quoique ce chapitre est terminé de façon a ce que … Je vais me faire incendier.

**Loly**** malfoy :** oooh une nouvelle revieweuse ! Bienvenue ! Merci pour le compliment, en effet cette fic est mortelle… Dans tous les sens du terme ! ^v^---- Par contre j'espère sincèrement que tu ne va pas fuir à cause du TRES méchant cliffhanger que j'ai fait à la fin de ce chapitre… (Mnémo *mode rampant* Reste ! Ne pars pas à cause de ses vieilles fins ! Elle y peut rien elle est un peu folle…)

**Onna**** Heera :** Petite sadique *tourne la tête dans tout les sens* où ça ? Ca se précise ? *look up look down* oh que oui, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! Il faut absolument que tu me dise tes idées, que je puisse te dire si tu es sur la bonne piste ou pas ! Bonne lecture !

**Yami**** Aku : **heu… *tremble dans son coin* d'accord je vais rester sage comme une image… SAUF AVEC MES PERSONNAGES !!! (JKR : jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ce sont les miens…) En fait les harpes, c'est comme drago, plus je les aime, plus je les torture… *_* Pourquoi  tout e monde déteste Lucius ?

**Blaise le poussin masqu : **Oui, le slash. Ben je vais vous dire moi, faut taper sur Yami ! Ma chérie a trouvé que dans l'un de mes chapitres ça allait trop vite ! J'ai dû tout réécrire ! Mais ça fait rien, j'ai réussi à balancer une allusion subtile (mais c'est un peu tordu) alors suis contente ! ^.^ Par contre question cliffy, euh… eheh, hem… ben je suis sûre qu'après avoir lu ce chapitre la une du journal ce sera « autrice de fanfic assassinée, serait ce les jumeaux masqués ? Le doute plane… » J'ai conscience du fait que c'est pas gentil… Même que je suis consciente du fait que vous allez ressortir la hache géante…

__

Il est né le chapitre neuf ! Chantons tous son avènement ! Je prends un malin plaisir à écrire ces lignes en pensant à tout ce que vais leur faire… Mais faut pas s'inquiéter ! Je vais pas transformer cette fic en gore NC-17…D'ailleurs je risque ma vie en mettant une fin pareille…

__

J'essaierai d'updater un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude… Pour me faire pardonner…

__

Pour éviter de mourir trop jeune.

_Bonne lecture !_

[…]

On mit l'aïeul au centre en une tour de pierre 

Et lui restait lugubre et hagard. « Ô mon père !

L'œil a-t-il disparu ? » dit en tremblant Tsilla.

Et Caïn répondit : « Non, il est toujours là. »

Alors il dit : « Je veux habiter sous la terre

Comme dans son sépulcre un homme solitaire 

Rien ne me verra plus, je ne verrai plus rien. »

On fit donc une fosse, et Caïn dit « C'est bien ! »

Puis il descendit seul sous cette voûte sombre.

Quand il se fut assis sur sa chaise dans l'ombre

Et qu'on eut sur son front fermé le souterrain,

L'œil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn.

_De La conscience vers 57 à 68, _**La légende des siècles **_Victor Hugo_

Chapitre 9 : Sépulcral

            La nuit n'était pas particulièrement froide, même plutôt chaude, mais ça n'empêcha pas Hermione de frissonner en resserrant les pans de sa robe contre elle tout en regardant les alentours. Harry s'était assis à une extrémité de la terrasse, en se rongeant les ongles consciencieusement. Ron s'était figé au milieu de la terrasse, les yeux hagards. L'ambiance était pesante. Un autre frisson parcouru Hermione.

_'Scusez-moi de vous avoir entraîné là-dedans… Fit Harry d'une petite voix.

_Bah, ça fait rien ! On a toujours tout fait ensemble ! C'aurait été bête que t'aies déterré des morts sans nous ! Répondit Ron en sortant de sa transe.

            Il fit un geste vague et négligent de la main mais il n'était ni convaincu, ni convaincant. Dix minutes qu'ils attendaient. Les parents d'Harry avaient tout de suite accepté que Ron et Hermione restent dormir au manoir, c'était un bonne influence sur Harry se disaient-ils. S'ils savaient…

Malefoy apparut brusquement, glaçant la nuit autour de lui. Il jeta un regard condescendant aux trois amis.

_Bien. Suivez-moi, si vos petits cœurs fragiles sont capables de supporter le choc à venir.

_C'est bon, n'en rajoute pas ! Siffla Harry entre ses dents.

            Et en silence ils suivirent le fantôme. Le parc du manoir était immense et Harry ne s'étonna pas qu'il puisse y avoir un cimetière. Il y avait largement la place. Mais le problème serait plutôt comment prendre le corps de Malefoy père ? Les outils n'étaient pas un problème, il suffisait d'en faire apparaître avec la baguette, ou de demander à Hermione de métamorphoser un pierre quelconque en burin ou en marteau. Non le problème était les sorts qui pourraient avoir été lancés pour protéger le corps.

_Malefoy, tu sais quels sont les sorts employés pour garder la tombe ?

_Nan, mais on s'en fout, parce que je suis son descendant et je vous ai donné l'autorisation de profaner sa tombe, ça désactive la plupart des sorts… Répondit-il tout en continuant son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

_Ah.

            Les trois adolescents n'essayèrent pas de creuser plus loin la question, ouvrir le tombeau sera comme ouvrir une pochette surprise.

_Eh Malefoy ! Ton père il est mort de quoi ? Demanda Ron.

_…

_Oh j'te cause !

_… Sais pas trop… je n'ai vu que son cadavre quand on l'a sorti de la bibliothèque… Je crois qu'il avait encore fait une de ses potions expérimentales pour devenir immortel…

_Il était fou… Déclara Hermione dans un souffle.

_Nooon ! Mais non voyons ! Il était juste un Malefoy ! S'exclama Drago.

            Ils marchaient maintenant le long d'une allée de cyprès. La Lune perçait par intermittence entre les arbres, laissant des multitudes de traces argentées au sol. Quelque fois, le hululement d'un hibou ou le glapissement d'un renard venaient ponctuer le silence qui était revenu. Harry était en pleine bataille intérieure entre sa conscience et sa curiosité. Après de longues minutes d'un combat acharné contre sa raison, la curiosité l'emporta et il s'entendit dire :

_Et ta mère, elle est morte comment ?

            Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Drago mit moins de temps à répondre que pour son père et semblait jubiler en répondant.

_Elle s'est pendue dans la salle de musique. Avec des cordes de la harpe. Mon père a réparé l'instrument plus tard parce qu'elle adorait en jouer. C'était vraiment chouette de sa part de se suicider… J'aurais aimé que mon père fasse de même…

_T'es frappé… complètement givré comme mec… Grommela Ron dans sa barbe, qu'il n'avait pas.

_Pourquoi elle se serait suicidée ? J'veux dire, elle était riche ! Et mariée ! Elle avait un enfant, une grande maison…

_De la renommée, la beauté, aristo, un nom qui en impose… Ouais. Trop dommage, son fils est mort en ayant déshonoré son nom et il revenait la hanter tout les soirs et…

_Tu veux dire que t'es mort avant tes parents ? Demanda Ron.

_Bravo tu progresses ! T'as deviné ça tout seul ?

_Et t'es mort comment ?

            Harry se donna une baffe mentale pour son manque total de tact. La silhouette argentée devant eux se raidit mais continua sa route, se dirigeant vers un endroit rempli de ronces et d'herbes folles.

_… D'une manière très… originale… et douloureuse… C'est ici.

            Deux bouleaux avaient poussé au milieu des bouquets de fougères et de ronces. Un noisetier tortueux étendait ses branches biscornues vers eux. De vieilles toiles d'araignée pendaient lamentablement des branches. Au fond, on discernait la forme d'une sorte de petite cabane. Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et observa plus précisément la forme. C'était comme un petit mausolée.

            A coups de sorts de Découpe, ils se taillèrent un chemin sous l'œil attentif de Malefoy. Celui-ci flottait négligemment au-dessus d'eux avec l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. En plein milieu de leur besogne, Hermione se rapprocha d'Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_Faudrait qu'on retienne l'endroit, il faudra prendre un peu des os de sa mère, son père et lui-même…

            Bien sûr, pour cette histoire de résurrection. Un instant Harry se demanda quand est-ce qu'il allait se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve. Enfin, ils atteignirent le tombeau. Ca avait la taille d'une cabane à outils, était tout en marbre noir désormais piqué par le temps et le lierre qui grimpait tant bien que mal le long de la lisse paroi. Une grille en bronze massif, visiblement magique vu comme il était intact et brillant, fermait l'accès au tombeau. Harry poussa la grille d'une main tremblante. La grille s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et frappa le mur. Un vent frais s'engouffra par l'ouverture. Deux petites lueurs tremblotaient au fond du petit mausolée.

_Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour rentrer ? Fit Drago sur un ton impatient.

            Il mirent leurs baguettes en joue et s'avancèrent prudemment. Trois Lumos résonnèrent dans le caveau et trois lumières éclairèrent soudain les murs de marbre de ce qu'Harry avait prit au début pour une cabane à outils. Le fantôme était perché sur l'autel du fond. L'autel était recouvert d'un drap noir supportant des sortes d'offrandes et deux bougies dont les flammes était vertes. Harry décida de ne pas se poser plus de question et se tourna vers la droite, cherchant la stèle de monsieur Malefoy. La raison avait pour une fois triomphé de sa curiosité.

_Malefoy… Je vois pas ta stèle… C'est normal ?

_Oui, mais c'est mon père que vous êtes censés exhumer. Répondit-il sans cacher le rictus haineux qui animait ses traits.

_Elle est là. Déclara Harry.

            Coup de bol ou coup du sort, il était tombé sur la bonne stèle. Une plaque de marbre vert gravée de lettres d'argent. Des ciselures d'or ornaient les bords de la plaque.

« Ci-gît

« Lucius Leto Tantale Malefoy 

« 1887-1932

« Dieu est tout puissant, d'aucun lui désobéit, sera punit. »

            La même phrase, ça devait être la devise familiale. Harry se souvint soudain que c'était dans la bibliothèque le jour où Hermione et Ron étaient venus qu'il avait entendu une phrase similaire.

_Bon. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Déclara Ron.

            Il leva sa baguette et tenta un sortilège de Réduction sur la plaque. Aucun effet. Le sort fut comme absorbé par le marbre. Ils s'y mirent à trois mais rien ne se passa. La pierre restait désespérément inerte et rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire disparaître.

_Ca se trouve y a un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle…

_Faudrait y aller avec des outils moldus…

_Mouais…

_Les moldus ne sont pas des cons Ron, ils savent s'y prendre en matière de démolition.

_Ok c'est bon…

            Hermione pointa sa baguette sur les diverses petites pierres qui jonchaient le sol et les transforma en marteaux, burins et petites pioches. Ils ramassèrent les outils et commencèrent à attaquer la plaque. Malefoy se contentait d'observer, étouffant un faux bâillement de temps à autre. Le marbre s'émietta jusqu'à ce que la plaque cède subitement et tombe au sol dans un grand fracas. Un trou béant noir ornait le mur. Dans le caveau reposait un cercueil. Le morbide de la scène n'échappa à aucun des vivants présents et ils frissonnèrent de concert en retirant le cercueil de sa demeure soit-disant éternelle. Le poltergeist se rapprocha immédiatement, captivé par le coffre de bois précieux. Ce n'était pas du bois classique, type chêne clair, garanti longtemps si si j'vous jure, par un banal vendeur de pompes funèbres. Bois de santal, poignées dorées, gravure avec encore une fois cette haïssable devise. Sous la devise étaient gravés dans le bois deux petits symboles. Hermione se rapprocha et identifia immédiatement le nœud Tit et le fléau divin, attributs du Dieu des morts égyptien Anubis.

_Ton père se prenait pas pour euh… un peu… un Dieu ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

_Et c'est que **maintenant** que tu t'en rends compte ? Répondit-il, sarcastique.

_Bon, on l'ouvre ce cercueil oui ou merde ! S'exclama Ron.

            Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le coffre de bois. Ouvrir. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'ouvrir. Harry se pencha, effleura le matériau du bout des doigts, d'une manière presque révérencielle et souleva délicatement le couvercle.

~~°°~~

Yuki : Et voil ! Fin du chapitre !!

BLAFF !!

Yuki : Aïeuh ! Maieuh !

RE-BLAFF !!

Mnémo : C'est pathétique…

Yuki : La ferme… Je n'ai jamais fait une fin aussi horrible.

Harry, Draky, Hermy, Ronnie et les Lectys : Tu vas payer !!

Lectys : C'est quoi ce surnom de merde pour les lecteurs ?

Yuki : Ben fallais que ça se termine en Y alors… Non pas le marteau quarante tonnes !! Nooooon !

BLAFF !!!!

Dans des cas pareil il existe une vieille coutume qui s'appelle « pas de reviews, pas de suite »

Mais je suis pas méchante à ce point…


	11. morts et vivants

Réponses aux reviews :

**Yami**** Aku :** Coucou chérie d'amour en sucre ! Bon ben je sais pas si tu apprécie ce Lucius. Il est assez méchant à ton goût ? Les fins foireuses ça me connaît ! En fait je crois que c'est une seconde nature chez nous n'est-ce pas ?

**Blaise le poussin masqué :** Un nouveau chapitre point synonyme de bonne fin est. (Ier commandement du bon fiqueur…) Bref, toujours garder une hache sur soi…*je signe mon arrêt de mort en vous donnant de tels conseils* Vous aimez Hugo? C'est un trop bon poète. Et ce poème… Du pur bonheur ! Oui on cultive le côté Malfoy le connard de Serpentard… Tétanisation puis course vers la hache… Je vois la scène oui… Mwahahaha ! je vais porter plainte aux journaux !! Alors d'accord… vous voyez j'ai mis la suite avec quelques jours d'avance !

**Zazan**** :** Ahah ! Je suis intouchable ! ! Surtout que je l'ai même pas terminé entièrement alors même l'édition posthume serait incomplète ! *invincible* Pourquoi m'arrête-je ici ? Je m'arrêtje là pour le plaisir de na pas avoir à envoyer des chapitres trop longs… Et passke ce jour là je n'avais plus d'inspi pour la suite, j'ai achevé le chapitre et en ai commencé un autre… Je trouve qu'abattre un arbre est une technique de relaxation pour le moins… originale ! On ne sait point de quoi est mort Drago et C'EST NORMAL ! Patience ! Euh atta, il a servi de matières premières à son père ? Aie aie aie… Après la hache vengeresse des jumeaux, le lance-flamme de la mort… Rectification de dernière minute… la clef du coffre oublié au fond d'un trou inconnu n'est pas vraiment dans ce chapitre… C'est dans un des chapitres suivants…

**YunaFab**** :** On en apprend des trucs hein ? Par contre qui l'a tué… Mystère et boule de gomme…*j'aime pas cette expression* Par contre pour la stèle de Drake, je me suis dit qu'elle serait forcément auprès de la crypte. Mais pas à l'intérieur c'est tout. Après tout c'est le cin tombeaux non ? Donc, naturellement la tombe de Dray se trouve toute proche…

**Miss-Tania**** :** Court, concis, correct, merci pour ton petit mot ! Je te laisse, certes, sur ta faim mais… C'est pour le bien de ma mission de fiqueur ! Second commandement : le s fins sadiques à souhait et à profusion tu feras.

**Onna**** Heera : **Eh oui, c'est une fin de chapitre… particulière, ne ? C'est un scandale ? A ce point ? J'ai brisé la morale ? Bon *rajoute un c autre commandement* Commandement du fiqueur n°4562 : En plus des commandements, de faire un scandale un credo tu feras. Mais tu as raison sur toute la ligne, et cette discussion ferme sur msn me l'a fait comprendre *tu m'enverras d'autres images de HunterxHunter ?* Méchante fille que je suis !! Bon assez de flagellation, bonne lecture !

__

Je sais I'm evil… C'est une seconde nature chez moi… Mais je vous adore alors je vais autant que faire se peut, vous faire une jolie fin, pas de cliffy et tout et tout… J'ai reçu assez de coups comme ça. Et puis ce chapitre est dédié à Zazan ! Eh oui ! Une partie se déroulera à POUDLARD ma chère c'est prévu ! Contente ?

_Bonne lecture !_

**Don Rodrigue** – […]Ton malheureux amant aura bien moins de peine 

                                   A mourir par ta main qu'à vivre avec ta haine.

**Chimène** – Va, je ne te hais point.

_Acte III, scène 4 vers 961 à 963, **Le Cid** Corneille_

Chapitre 10 : Morts et vivants

*Vous en étiez là*

            Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le coffre de bois. Ouvrir. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'ouvrir. Harry se pencha, effleura le matériau du bout des doigts, d'une manière presque révérencielle et souleva délicatement le couvercle.

*On continue par ici*

            Etendu dans sa demeure capitonnée, le corps de Lucius Malefoy reposait quasiment en paix. Le sort de Conservation semblait commencer à fatiguer si on considérait l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'intérieur du cercueil. Hermione, Harry et Ron détournèrent la tête, écœurés. Drago quant à lui se pencha vers le cadavre avec un grand sourire.

_Bonsoir père… Dit-il de sa voix traînante. Quelle joie de te revoir après tant d'années…

            Les trois amis échangèrent des regards interloqués. Ron articula silencieusement : « Et comment on fait pour prendre des os ? ». Hermione secoua la tête. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. La situation frôlait le surréalisme. Elle avait les chocottes, sa tête lui tournait à cause de l'odeur putride du cadavre et sa vue se brouilla légèrement.

_Exc-excusez-moi… Je c-crois que je vais al-aller prendre l'air.

            Elle se leva précipitamment et allait sortir du caveau quand un cri strident les fit tous se tourner vers le mur de gauche. La tombe de la mère. Le cri venait de là. Une femme aux traits atrocement déformés apparu. Elle avait le teint verdâtre et des cheveux filandreux tombaient lamentablement sur son visage. Elle leva un doigt décharné vers Drago et sa bouche devint démesurément grande. Un hurlement à glacer le sang sortit de sa gorge, obligeant les quatre adolescents à se boucher les oreilles.

            Elle disparu sans laisser de traces. Dans un tourbillons de haillons déchirés, la tombe revint à son aspect normal.

_C'était… Dites moi qu'c'était pas… Fit Harry en butant sur les mots.

_Banshee… Une bannie. Un spectre de la Mort… Murmura Hermione dans un souffle.

_Oh merde…

_Ah la la la ! Petites natures que vous êtes ! S'exclama soudain Drago dans le silence qui s'était installé.

            Les trois vivants le fixèrent avec un regard vide. Ils venaient de déterrer un mort, profaner la tombe d'un mec se prenant pour Dieu, avaient vu un spectre de la Mort qui hurlait pour les prévenir de leur décès prochain et… Ce poltergeist déclarait tout guilleret qu'ils n'étaient que des petites natures ? Des chiffes-molles ?

_Malfoy, dit Harry d'un ton mielleux au possible, je crois que tu as raté un épisode mon chéri. Ceci était une banshee, plus communément appelée spectre de la Mort. Quand ça hurle c'est que tu vas mourir. Est-ce que j'éclaire ta lanterne ou faut-il plus d'explications pour que ça parvienne au bout de ton cerveau ectoplasmique ?

            Malfoy plissa les yeux puis fit un grand sourire. Il fit une pirouette au-dessus du corps de son père et s'exclama d'un ton claironnant :

_Qui le spectre a-t-il pointé du doigt ? Moi. Qui doit mourir bientôt ? Moi. Personnellement le problème n'est plus à « qui va mourir ? » mais plutôt « comment vais-je mourir ? ».

            Hermione, Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Malefoy savait. Ou allait savoir. Il n'était pas bête. Il devinerait tôt ou tard. Ou bien se voilerait la face. Il fallait faire vite alors. Hermione vint à côté de Ron et Harry leur chuchota :

_Avec juste les os du père ça devrait quand même marcher…

            Alors que Drago était occupé à mettre l'autel sans dessus-dessous, Harry coupa discrètement l'auriculaire et l'annulaire du mort sous les directives d'Hermione, non sans une grimace de dégoût profond. Malefoy se retourna et s'approcha du cercueil.

_Bien. Maintenant que tu es à ma portée papa chéri, je voudrais t'annoncer que ton séjour sur terre va s'achever dans quelques secondes…

            Les prunelles de l'esprit frappeur rougirent. Harry écarta Hermione et Ron, redoutant ce qu'allait inventer le poltergeist. Il y eut une explosion de lumière sur le corps et un vent glacial s'engouffra par la grille.

_Le sceau ! Le sort a été descell ! S'écria Hermione.

            Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Drago se releva d'un air satisfait et l'odeur immonde s'accentua. Les cheveux blonds de Lucius se décrochèrent de son crâne, sa peau blanche déjà boursouflée par la décomposition à peine amorcée se déforma et se tendit de plus en plus sur les os. Les habits restaient intacts alors que tout le corps se transformait progressivement en un cadavre flétri. Les paupières se desséchèrent et laissèrent voir deux yeux bleus clairs. Puis, peu à peu, le corps ne devint plus qu'un tas d'os où pendaient çà et là des lambeaux de chairs desséchées.

_Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites Père.

~~°°~~

Le trajet de retour se fit dans un silence sépulcral. Drago avait disparu juste après sa phrase fatidique. Les trois adolescents avaient décidé qu'une tombe à la fois serait mieux et qu'ils attendraient avant de chercher le corps de Malefoy fils. Ils rentèrent lentement, occupés chacun à ruminer de sombres pensées de l'ordre de « Une autre tombe ? Noooon pas çaaaaaa ! » ou « Et quand l'esquille d'os de sa pommette est sortie… Beûark mais c'est immonde ! » ou encore « Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de ressusciter un halluciné pareil ? »

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à leurs chambres respectives, Hermione leur dit entre deux bonne nuit :

_Si on commence les préparatifs de la résurrection après-demain, alors on aura pas terminé avant la rentée des classes.

_Atta 'Mione. C'est une blague ? Demanda Ron.

_Non. Il faudra emmener Drago avec nous à Poudlard. Bonne nuit les garçons.

            Et elle referma la porte. Ron soupira et souhaita bonne nuit à Harry. Celui-ci répondit par un gémissement de désespoir et rentra dans sa chambre. Il s'endormit immédiatement d'un sommeil peuplé de petits Malefoy lui faisant des pieds de nez sur des tapis motif panda. [_ouiii__ il est encore là lui ! Dédicace à Manu et Blaise_]

~~°°~~

            Harry se réveilla le lendemain non pas au chant du coq, ç'aurait été trop beau, mais au souffle du fantôme. Comme d'habitude, Drago était venu lui faire démarrer la journée en lui glaçant les os. Argh.

_Malefoy, arrête…

_Pas envie.

_Mais j'ai envie de dormir…

_Raison de plus.

_Je t'emmerde.

_Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi.

            Du fin fond de ses couettes, Harry nota plusieurs choses dans son cerveau embrumé. D'une, Malefoy l'avait appelé par son prénom. De deux, il semblait que le fantôme était moins enjoué aujourd'hui pour l'embêter. De trois, ils parlaient actuellement comme un vieux couple.

            Ou l'idée d'un vieux couple que se faisait Harry. Il se retourna dans son nid de draps et de couvertures. Il sentait que Malefoy voulait dire quelque chose. Il y avait cette espèce de tension dans l'air caractéristique à ces questions dures à poser. N'y tenant plus, Harry sortit la tête de sous les draps, attrapa ses lunettes et fixa Drago d'un air furibond.

_Bon. Accouche.

_Pardon ?

_T'as un truc à dire alors vas-y, j'vais pas attendre cent sept ans, en plus je veux mon quota de flemme au lit.

_…

Il soupira profondément et tourna la tête vers Harry. Il était assis en l'air et flottait à côté du lit.

_J'ai essayé de te balancer un bidule quelconque à la figure ce matin…

_Ah.

            Ca changeait pas beaucoup de ce qu'il faisait quotidiennement. Mais Harry se demanda soudain pourquoi ce simple fait mettait le poltergeist dans une telle mélancolie. Et comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ai rien reçu sur la tronche d'ailleurs.

_Je n'ai pas réussi.

_J'vois ça ouais…

_Mais c'est bon, j'ai enfermé Weasley et sa copine dans leurs chambres. Ils doivent être en train de se débattre dans les rideaux de leurs baldaquins…

            Gros soupir. Harry ne voyait pas du tout où voulait en venir Malefoy.

_Je me suis demandé si je ne ressemblais pas trop à mon père quelque fois…

_…

_Je devrais arrêter de te jeter des trucs à la figure pour ne plus lui ressembler. Ca me déprime profondément.

_Ca c'est une siiii mauvaise nouvelle. Grommela Harry la tête plongée dans son oreiller.

_Tu me désespère en fait… C'est sûrement ça…

_…

_C'est de ta faute.

            Le cerveau de Harry menaça soudain d'exploser. Sa faute ? Il ne voulait plus rien lui faire ? Mais pourquoi déjà ? Et puis… Sa FAUTE ? SA faute ?

_J'comprends rien là. Dit-il en se redressant vers le fantôme.

_Tout est de ta faute. Tu n'as rien fait comme tout le monde…

_…

_Les autres ont toujours fuit tu comprends ? Je n'avais pas à me préoccuper du fait qu'ils auraient pu être digne de ma reconnaissance. Continua Malefoy d'un ton calme, trop calme se dit Harry au milieu de l'overload cérébrale qu'il subissait. Je hais les couards… Mais toi tu restes là… Comme un con à attendre ! Tu discutes avec moi ! Tu vas essayer de me ramener à la vie ! Tu ne pourrais pas fuir que je puisse te haïr, non ? Que je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable !! Hurla-t-il soudain.

_Je… Mais, non, je vois pas pourquoi je m'en irais enfin… Mais qu'est-ce que je dit moi ?

            Harry se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait point. Non. Drago était encore là en train de l'engueuler parce que… Parce que quoi au juste ?

_Attends ! Ecoute moi une seconde ! Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre de l'esprit. Tu veux dire que tu n'arrives pas à me haïr parce que je ne fuis pas devant toi ? Et que vu que tu ne me hais pas, tu te sens coupable et tu crois que tu es aussi injuste que ton père ? Et donc tu veux plus me balancer de seaux d'eau et de bidules dans la tronche ?

_Tu es **très** long à la détente, je tenais à te le dire, c'est un cri du cœur.

_Merci beaucoup, c'est trop gentil.

_Pas de quoi.

            Ils soupirèrent de concert. Malefoy continua à flotter à côté du lit en comptant les toiles d'araignée au plafond. Ce mec ne faisait jamais le ménage ou quoi ? Harry de son côté avait mis sa tête sous l'oreiller. Parce que c'était le seul endroit propice à la réflexion dans un rayon de trente centimètres. Quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix était étrangement étouffée.

_Mais est-ce vraiment un problème ?

_Sort la tête de là-dessous et oui c'est un problème.

_Ah bon pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, plus échevelé que jamais.

_…

_Ehoh ! Réponds !

_Si seulement tu fuyais, je te haïrais… Fit le fantôme.

            Puis il disparu, laissant Harry complètement dépassé par les évènements.

[_si__ Harry se souvenait de ses classiques, il comprendrait le message_]

~~°°~~

Popodom, Bompodom, Todom Pompom

Yuki : Rapprochement quand tu nous tiens !!

Drago : Merde, j'ai plus moyen de l'emmerder…

Mnémo : Atta mon tichou ! Tu n'as pas vu ce qui va tomber sur la tronche d'Harry !!

Yuki : Mwahah ! Biouére ze riteurn of ze auteuse folle !

Harry: Hem, excuse-moi, mais… Combien d'années déjà que tu fais de l'anglais ?

Mnémo : Oh regarde ! Son anglais est tellement parfait que Word l'a mis automatiquement en Néerlandais !


	12. clef écaillée

Réponses aux reviews :

**Onna**** Heera :** Ben non j'avais pas remarqué… en fait je croyais que c'était une bonne fin, pas de cliffy et tout… ben ouais quoi… Et puis, t'as vu le rapprochement hein ? T'as vu t'as vu ! fière d'elle . Et merci pour les images HxH

**Miss-Tania**** :** Aah, toi au moins tu as vu que je n'ai pas fait de cliffhanger la dernière fois. Merci pour ta review !

**Zazan**** :** Ahah !! je ne peux pas te dire comment il va remourir, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il va mourir… Si si ! même que je sais comment ça dois se passer ! Ben tu sais, je crois pas que Drake va pouvoir se passer de faire chier Harry, alors faudra quand même qu'il s'en débarrasse ! Faudra que j'évite de prendre du retard si tu te mets à cramer tous les arbres qui passent à ta portée…

**Koyomi-San**** :** Coucou ! ta review m'a fait beaucoup plaisir ! . Le yaoi arrive, lentement mais sûrement et j'espère que ton inspiration reviendra du Canada, bonne lecture !

**YunaFab**** :** Merci du compliment, ma fic en rougit de plaisir je ne savais pas qu'une fic pouvait rougir de plaisir cependant. Ben je suis désolée je crois que je suis en retard de regarde le jour un ou deux jours… je ne t'ai pas fais languir au moins ? Rassures-toi, la fin n'est pas au moment où Dray meurt et puis il va de soi que Drago ne se gênera pas pour fiche le bazar…

**Yami**** Aku :** mais nooon ! Drago peut encore faire ce qu'il veut à Harry ! C'est juste qu'il a découvert un dictionnaire l'a ouvert à la lettre S et a apprit un nouveau mot : Scrupules ! Bref, je t'aime et merci pour ton petit mot !

**Tsukiyo**** Yanagisawa :** Bienvenu (e) dans le lectorat de cette fic, j'espère que tu me laissera un petit mot pour les prochains chapitres ! Ma fin est si nulle et terrible et méchante et tout que ça ? Ô.o Mince alors… Ben ce chapitre ne se termine pas particulièrement mal… Bonne lecture !

Je considère ce chapitre un peu comme un chapitre de… transition. Déterrer Drago n'est pas très important alors je me suis dit que… en plein jour ça conviendrait… Bref ! On m'a longtemps demandé comment il était mort. Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.

_Bonne lecture !_

**Clef **ou **Cl : **_n.f _(latin, _clavis_) **1°** Instrument de métal servant à faire fonctionner le mécanisme d'une serrure. **2°** _Prendre la clef des champs_ : se libérer. **3°** Place forte qui commande un pays, une région. **4°** Ce qui donne accès. **5°** Ce qui explique, qui permet de comprendre. _La clef du mystère._

-- Le Petit Robert.

Chapitre 11 : Clef écaillée

Plus tard dans la matinée, Ron et Hermione réussirent enfin à sortir de la chambre où l'esprit les avait enfermé. La lutte avait été rude entre eux et les rideaux de baldaquin fous. Ils ne comptaient plus les fois où ils avaient faillit y passer en se faisant étrangler sauvagement par des pans de tissus en furie. Un coup d'œil l'un à l'autre pour se rassurer qu'ils n'avaient rien et la même pensée traversa leurs esprits en même temps : Où était Harry ?

Avec cette sale habitude qu'avait Malefoy de toujours réserver un traitement de choix à sa cible préférée, leur ami devait être dans de beaux draps… Au sens propre ou figur

Sans plus attendre, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers la chambre d'Harry et ouvrirent la porte à la volée. Sur le lit, Harry était assis.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est nous Harry. Répondit Hermione en s'approchant. On voulait voir si t'allait bien… Passque Malefoy nous a enfermé dans une chambre ensorcelée alors on avait peur qu'il ait…

- …

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Quess t'a? T'es tout bizarre… Fit Ron en se plantant devant son ami.

- Oui, sûrement…

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent d'un air interloqué. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?

- Harry. Tu as un problème.

Ce n'était pas une question. Mais ça réclamait quand même des explications.

- Harry. Tu nous dis tout, tout de suite ou bien on te forcera… Menaça Ron.

- …

- Bien, pas de correction des devoirs de potions et de métamorphose de l'année prochaine pour toi… Annonça Hermione.

Soudain Harry se redressa les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait trouvé son point faible, il était finit. Mazeltof.

- Okay, vous avez gagné.

- A la bonne heure.

- Malefoy vient de me dire qu'il commençait à avoir des scrupules à m'emmerder. Moi ça m'embête parce que ça fait perdre de son intérêt à ce qu'on veut entreprendre… Ca me fout le moral par terre je sais même pas pourquoi.

- Malefoy a des scrupules… Malefoy a des SCRUPULES ? Tu veux dire que LE Malefoy a des SCRUPULES ?!!! Se récria Ron.

- C'est bon, Ron… Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de répéter, nous ne sommes pas des demeurés… Le calma Hermione. Et Harry sort ta tête de sous cet oreiller, on dirait une écolière en pleine crise d'adolescence.

- Merci sincèrement Hermione, mon moral vient de faire une incroyable remontée en flèche. Dit Harry avec un regard noir en direction de la jeune fille.

- Bon Harry, viens, on va parler de ça autour d'un bon bacon frit avec des œufs brouillés.

- Ron, ton pragmatisme m'étonnera toujours.

°°

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance relativement tendue. Harry continuait à se poser questions sur questions à propos de cette histoire tordue de père injuste et de haine bizarroïde. Hermione et Ron se demandaient sérieusement s'il allait être possible de déterrer le corps de Drago avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de repartir au Terrier. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas du tout où pouvait se trouver la tombe, bien qu'elle soit vraisemblablement dans les environs du caveau. James Potter était passé en coup de vent, la robe à l'envers et ses chaussures à la main. Il dit bonjour à tout le monde puis transplana directement au ministère. Il était en retard, comme quoi les vieilles habitudes ne se perdent jamais. Maintenant les trois amis étaient seuls dans la salle à manger.

- Quand on l'aura ressuscité… Je crois que j'aurai pas le cœur à le jeter à la rue… Dit Harry doucement.

- Mouais. Fit Ron pas convaincu. Tu sais le but est de s'en débarrasser, pas de lui offrir le gîte et le couvert une fois qu'il sera physiquement présent.

- Il pourra toujours aller dans un orphelinat de sorciers… Il faudra juste régulariser sa situation…

- Tu veux dire faire un démarche auprès du ministère pour résurrection spontanée ?

- Mais non… Dire qu'un lointain cousin qu'on a cru mort est ressurgit.

- D'o ?

- Ben chais pas moi… Du fond du Liechtenstein, tu sais bien que les relations diplomatiques entre la Grande-Bretagne et le Lichtenstein ont cessé depuis plusieurs années… Dit Hermione pensivement.

- Non, je le savais pas…

- Un jour vous écouterez les cours de Binns.

- Un jour, il neigera au Sahara…

La conversation dévia gaiement vers les cours. Cours qui allaient reprendre bientôt. Quel dommage. A la fin du repas ils allèrent prévenir Lily qu'ils allaient se balader dans le parc jardin. Très bon prétexte sachant que celui-ci est tellement grand que ça pouvait prendre plusieurs heures. Ils se hâtèrent vers le caveau de la famille Malefoy. Ron et Hermione devraient rentrer chez eux avant midi, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps. Il était trop dangereux de profaner des tombes de sorciers pareils seul.

Ils parvinrent enfin au coin envahi de ronce. L'endroit avait l'air toujours aussi glauque que de nuit. Glauque mais moins effrayant que la version nocturne.

- Sa tombe est pas dans le caveau, ça c'est sûr…

- Ouais mais à mon avis elle doit pas être trop loin.

Ils recommencèrent leur travail de débroussaillage. C'était épuisant et énervant. Leurs robes se prenaient dans les buissons épineux et les branches du noisetier tortueux semblaient s'allonger rien que pour les griffer. Ils coupèrent ainsi la végétation autour du caveau. Enfin ils trouvèrent derrière un bouquet de fougères une petite tombe. C'était un simple tas de terre avec de petites violettes sauvages poussant çà et là. Une pierre tombale était dressée à une extrémité du tas de terre. La pierre était érodée par les ans et des lichens et des mousses en émaillaient la surface. Dessus était grossièrement gravé un seul mot.

« SHAME »

- Honte… Eh ben… Je sais pas ce qu'il avait fait mais c'est plutôt cher payé… Dit Ron.

- Mouais… Je comprends qu'il soit devenu un esprit frappeur. Fit Harry.

- Harry, c'est toi qui a les pelles.

- Ouais, en plus c'est lourd même en version réduite.

- Bien sûr, fit Hermione en lançant un Engorgio sur les outils, le sort de Rapetisse n'influe pas sur le poids…

Munis de leurs pelles, ils commencèrent à creuser. La terre était meuble et chacun s'étonna de ne pas voir surgir une quelconque bête destinée à les éloigner de là. Il devait avoir fait quelque chose ayant **vraiment** déplut à sa famille pour qu'on se fiche de savoir si sa tombe était profanée ou pas.

Plus tôt qu'ils ne s'y attendaient ils atteignirent une surface dure. Ils dégagèrent le cercueil.

- Ron vient m'aider, faut le remonter…

Ils sortirent le coffre de bois vermoulu et rongé par les petites bestioles fourmillant dans l'humus. Il était très léger et Harry se demanda pourquoi il était si peu lourd. Contrairement à celui de son père, le cercueil de Drago n'était qu'une banale caisse de bois, de la taille d'un adolescent normal. Aucune dorure, pas de devise familiale. Un simple coup de pied et le couvercle mal cloué sauta.

Et…

°°

_J'aurais dû couper là… Mwahaha._

°°

Il n'y avait rien. La stupeur se peignait sur chaque visage. Dans le cercueil où aurait dû se trouver des restes, des os, des vêtements, n'importe quoi ! Il n'y avait rien.

Quoique. Dans un coin de la caisse, dans un trou vermoulu du bois, il y avait une petite clef. Une clef dorée avec une longue chaînette. Harry saisi la petite clef. Rien n'indiquait quelle porte, ouverture ou cagibi elle ouvrait. Elle était juste dorée. Banale quoi. Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait un truc qui leur échappait.

Un **gros** truc.

Ils ré ensevelirent à la va-vite le cercueil dans cette comédie de tombe et revinrent lentement au manoir. Il y avait beaucoup moins de frayeur à juguler mais beaucoup plus de questions irrésolues.

- Harry… Y a-t-il une porte qui ne s'ouvre pas chez toi ?

- Ben…

Il réfléchit quelques secondes en mirant la petite clef dans la lumière du jour. Il s'était trompé quand il avait pensé qu'elle était banale. Cette clef était encore plus commune qu'une clef de cagibi. Il n'y avait pas de contours compliqués, pas d'ornements et elle n'était même pas en or. La peinture dorée s'était écaillée à certains endroits et laissait voir le laiton du dessous. Donc pas de grand mystère comme dans les jeux de rôles ? Trop bête, 'aurait pu être fun…

- Au troisième étage, là c'est les plus anciennes salles… Y en a bien deux ou trois que j'ai jamais réussi à ouvrir, même avec Alohomora ou en crochetant la serrure…

- On aura pas le temps… On doit rentrer dans dix minutes ou bien je pourrais numéroter mes abattis… Déclara Ron. J'ai une idée… Vu que de toutes les manières dans une semaine c'est la rentrée et qu'on va être obligés d'emmener Malefoy à Poudlard alors autant se retrouver là-bas et faire la résurrection à l'école !

- C'est vrai que ce serait plus pratique, mais on ne va pas pouvoir se voir pendant cette dernière semaine ? Demanda Hermione.

- Consigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre, dit Harry d'un ton morne, je crois que mes parents on peur que je n'aille dans l'Allée des Embrumes s'ils ont le dos tourné.

Ils soupirèrent de concert. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le salon, ils se rendirent compte que 'allait être leur fête. Ils avaient les mains sales d'avoir creusé et de la terre maculait leurs robes de sorcier.

Pendant que Harry se faisait engueuler pour la dix millième fois des vacances, Ron et Hermione partirent se changer en vitesse. Les traîtres déguerpirent à la dérobée en lançant un joyeux au revoir à une Lily vociférant sur son fils.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry passa dans le couloir du troisième étage. Ce couloir était sombre et, bizarrement, les Elfes l'évitaient et venaient le moins souvent possible. Soudain, il vit Drago sortir d'une des salles. La troisième porte à gauche. C'était celle-ci la bonne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là, Potter ? Demanda Malefoy d'une voix acerbe.

- Rien.

Soudain il eut une idée. Avec un peu de chance, avant ce soir, Malefoy le suivrait partout même jusqu'à l'école.

- Et puis c'est pas tes affaires ! Ce que je fais ne te concerne pas !

- Tout ce qui est ici, vivant ou pas, meubles, murs et rats, me concerne.

- Pas moi ! Je fais ce que je veux !

- Au contraire Potter, je pourrais te suivre jusque dans ta tombe…

Harry frissonna au souvenir que cela évoquait chez lui.

- Je suis sûr que t'oserais même pas venir flotter dans les couloirs de Poudlard…

- J'vais me gêner…

- Connard.

- Merci beaucoup. Répondit le poltergeist avant de disparaître.

Ce soir, Harry se coucha tranquillement. Au moins une bonne chose de faite. Désormais l'esprit le suivrait partout. Quoique, bonne chose… Tout dépendait du point de vue.

°°

Yuki : Enfin, la scène que j'ai attendu d'écrire depuis des lustres ! Enfin !

Drago : Quoi ? Où?

Mnémo : Dans le prochain chapitre…. -- tu veux un conseil ?

Drago : Euuuuh…

Mnémo : Va t'en loin, très loin, dans le fin fond de la pampa ou bien dans un coin des steppes glacées voisines du désert de Gobi…

Harry : C'est si grave que ça ?

Drago : regarde le scénar o.o°°°° fais ses bagages une cabane en Sibérie ça devrait aller.

Un petit mot s'il vous plait ? Allez soyez chic !


	13. Puisse mon corps rester témoin de ma sou...

Réponses aux reviews :

**Onna Heera : **Tu connais la suite… tes envies de meurtres étaient-elles réelles ? Dois-je courir ? Tu crois que j'irais plus vite si je prends des Cherios ? Bon… vu que tu as déjà lu… tu as le droit de ne pas laisser le petit mot obligatoire mais… tu ne me tues pas !

**Lunicorne :** Je fais toujours un joli petit speech à la fin… Son but ultime est de mettre l'eau à la bouche alors… fière d'elle voici la suite ! Bonne lecture

**Nyny :** J'espère que ton examen s'est bien passé et c'est très sympa de m'avoir laissé une review malgré le fait que tu devais réviser…contente

**YunaFab :** Euh… tu m'excusera alors pour l'attente un peu plus longe que la normale ? En plus la fin est pourrie… Mais AVANTAGE ! On voit ce qu'il y a dans la pièce… Euh… ne me tue pas ! nonononon

**Zazan :** Quelle intuition pour la clé de la banque c'est vrai… J'avoue, tu fais dans la prédiction ? Tu es l'arrière petite fille de Trelawney ? Toutes ces idées d'endroits où se cacher n'auront été d'aucune utilité pour le pauvre Drago, je le tenais fermement en laisse… Il n'a pas put s'échapper ! Mwahahaha… hem ! Et pis… euh… vraiment pas de chantage ? ouf quoique…

**Blaise le poussin masqu :** Une choucroute bolognaise ?!! Ô.o heu… vous êtes sûrs ? Faudra que j'essaie… Vous avez aimé le cid ? Moi aussi…enfin, disons plutôt qu'il y a des répliques qui me font mourir de rire (Chimène, qui l'eût dit ? - Rodrigue, qui l'eût cru ?) Sinon c'est vrai que c'est assez bof sur le plan facilité de lecture… je préfère Phèdre… moi dévier le sujet ? noooon Bref, c'est vrai que pitit hary est intelligent mais… il ne sait point combien Drago peut-être insupportable à l'école…

**Blue Hélios :** Tout est pardonn ! Je suis contente que tu m'aies envoyé une review quand même ! Ca m'a fait plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Et quand à tuer Harry… ça casserai un peu tout le truc non ? En plus c'est pas une deathfic en principe alors…

**Skaï Blue :** Ca fait rien que tu n'aies pas grand-chose à dire ! Pour beaucoup de mes fics je reçois des reviews one-liners… mais ça me fait immensément plaisir quand même ! Alors j'espère que tu me rereviewras c'est quoi ce verbe !! Bonne lecture !

Et puis merci de me reviewer ma chérie… je t'adore !

_Et un nouveau chapitre-suicide, un ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi à transcrire l'image que je me faisais du cadavre mais… Lisez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez car personnellement je suis déçue par comment j'ai décris Malefoy… Ca manque de... punch… de gore…_

_Bonne lecture!_

[…]

Comment on doit quitter la vie et tout ses maux,

C'est vous qui le savez, sublimes animaux !

À voir ce que l'on fut sur terre et ce que l'on laisse,

Seul le silence est grand tout le reste est faiblesse.

[…]

Gémir, pleurer, prier est également lâche.

Fais énergiquement ta longue et lourde tâche

Dans la voie où le Sort a voulu t'appeler,

Puis après, comme moi, souffre et meurs sans parler.

_De La mort du Loup extraits de la dernière partie, _**Les Destinées **_Alfred de Vigny_

Chapitre 12 : Puisse mon corps rester témoin de ma souffrance

Harry se réveilla vers cinq heures du matin. Il souffla un bon coup pour éviter de trop se mettre en colère. Pondération Harry. Calme, relaxation et pondération.

Il faisait un froid de canard. Comme dans une chambre frigorifique chez le boucher du coin. Ouvrant ses yeux, il eut l'impression que sa petite chambre normalement sombre à cette heure était éclairée d'une multitude de minuscules lumières. Il prit ses lunettes et se rentra un peu plus profondément sous sa couette. Sa respiration laissait un petit nuage de vapeur blanchâtre en l'air. Son cerveau fit un soudain blocage.

Sa chambre était devenue comme une immense glacière. Des stalactites tombaient du haut de son baldaquin, des bords de ses meubles, de son plafond. Les toiles d'araignée qu'il n'avait jusque là pas eu le courage d'enlever étaient surgelées et formaient comme des tas de tulle blanc dans les coins de sa chambre. Du givre couvrait tout son lit et du verglas tapissait les dalles du sol.

- MALEFOOOOYYYY !!!!! Hurla Harry.

- Ouiii ? Demanda Drago d'une voix mielleuse en apparaissant devant Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc encore ?

- Ma foi, j'ai bien l'impression que c'est de la glace, avec un peu de givre… Oh la il fait un peu froid par ici tu ne trouve pas ?

Malefoy réprima un faux tremblement et sourit de plus belle.

- Je me disais qu'en gelant les toiles d'araignée, ça ferai partir les araignées…

- …

- Je t'ai aidé pour le ménage, tu pourrais me remercier !

- Où est passée ta phase « culpabilisation intense » ?

- Oh ben… Je me suis dit que sans moi tu risquais de t'ennuyer…

- Et comment je fais maintenant pour me lever, hein ?

- Chai pas, c'est pas mon problème.

Harry rentra encore un peu dans ses draps. Le froid commençait déjà à envahir sa couette. Heureusement qu'il dormait toujours avec une demi tonne de couette, couvertures et draps sinon il serait congelé depuis belle lurette.

- Juste à titre indicatif, il fait combien ?

Drago sourit à nouveau, mit son doigt dans sa bouche et le souleva en l'air. Il attendit ainsi une seconde avant de déclarer : « moins sept virgule cinq degrés Celsius. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration, l'air était tellement froid qu'il lui piquait la gorge et enflammait ses poumons. Soudain, il se leva en quatrième vitesse et fila vers la porte en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas trop glisser sur le dallage verglacé. Manquant de se manger le sol, il atteignit enfin la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. Le couloir semblait d'une chaleur si accueillante en comparaison avec sa chambre frigorifique.

Harry descendit dans le salon avec le son du rire moqueur de Drago en stéréo. Arrivé dans la grande salle, il alluma la cheminée d'un Incendio désespéré et se précipita pour réchauffer ses mains et ses pieds gelés. Contre sa poitrine, il sentit le contact froid et râpeux de la petite clef métallique. Le tout maintenant était d'accéder à la salle du troisième étage sans que Malefoy ne le repère.

°°

C'avait été facile. Trop facile même, mais Harry se dit alors que tout ne pouvait pas être comme un film d'Indiana Jones. Toutes les salles ne sont pas forcément gardées pas des armées de momies et vu la tête de la clef, il ne pouvait pas être si difficile que ça de pénétrer dans cette pièce, non ?

La porte était en bois sombre et la poignée de la porte était toute noire. Etrange sachant que la clef était, ou plutôt avait été, dorée. D'habitude serrures et clefs avaient la même teinte ou presque. Flairant le piège et se sentant d'humeur Indiana Parano, il tira les manches de sa robe de sorcier sur ses mains et tourna la poignée. La poignée ne tourna pas mais la manche de sa robe s'évapora. Si 'avait été sa main… Harry enleva la clef qu'il portait autour du cou et l'inséra dans la serrure en évitant soigneusement de toucher la poignée ou toute autre partie de la serrure. Une fois la clef rentrée dans le trou, la poignée auparavant noire prit une teinte dorée. La même dorure écaillée que la petite clef.

C'était un mécanisme normal et ensorcelé en fait. Un banal mécanisme pouvant vous faire perdre une main, mais un banal mécanisme quand même. Harry tourna doucement la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur. Harry chercha sur le mur l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière. Il l'actionna et la lumière magique de la lampe au plafond éclaira la pièce.

C'était une chambre au vu du lit défoncé reposant dans un coin de la pièce. Le lit était défait et une couverture traînait au sol. Les draps étaient froissés. Le sol était recouvert d'une couche de poussière si épaisse que lorsque Harry referma la porte derrière lui, un nuage se souleva de terre. Au fond de la pièce, une petite porte semblait mener vers une salle de bain personnelle. Il n'y avait pas une seule fenêtre. Sur le mur de gauche deux étagères semblaient avoir été installées. D'elles ne restait plus qu'un tas de planches vermoulues et de livres. Les restes de ce qui avait dû être un chevet étaient éparpillés au sol comme si on avait violemment projeté le meuble contre les murs de la pièce.

Harry s'avança. Il régnait un atmosphère étouffante de poussière et de souvenir. Comme le jour où il était entré dans la crypte où reposait le corps de Merlin. Le recueillement, la sensation que quelqu'un avait vécu quelque chose de terrible ici. Une souffrance immense. Harry eut soudain l'impression de ne pas être le bienvenu ici, que la pièce le rejetait. Une sensation désagréable le prit à la gorge et la poussière lui piqua les yeux. Il continua d'avancer.

Devant la salle de bain, un phrase avait été écrite. Il parvenait avec difficulté à distinguer quelques lettres sous la poussière. Il se baissa et balaya vite fait les dalles de sa main. Sur la pierre avait été marqué avec ce qui ressemblait fort à du sang :

« Voici le tombeau qui m'a été refus

Puisse mon corps rester le témoin de ma souffrance pour l'éternité. »

Passant le bout de ses doigts sur les lettres, Harry eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que le sang était encore frais. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Personne n'était venu ici depuis bien trop longtemps…

Harry poussa la porte et pénétra dans la petite salle de bain qui s'éclaira immédiatement. Malgré la poussière et l'âge, les meubles et le carrelage avaient gardé leur couleur blanche. Des toiles d'araignée envahissaient la baignoire. L'émail du lavabo était craquelé. Le miroir avait été brisé et du sang avait coulé de l'endroit de l'impact. Et au sol. Parmi la poussière et les éclats de miroir. Baignant dans du sang vieux de plus de soixante-dix ans mais toujours frais. Toujours rouge.

Drago.

Mort. Mais bien conservé. Tellement bien conservé.

Les traits de son visage étaient tendus et sa peau avait prit la couleur des glaciers. Bleuté. Ses lèvres avaient viré au violet si ce n'était un mince filet de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche. Ses poings étaient entaillés et des plaies sur ses bras découverts par sa robe déchirée saignaient encore.

Il saignait mais était mort. Depuis longtemps.

Prit d'un haut-le-cœur, Harry alla au lavabo et vomit son petit-déjeuner dedans.

°°

Après une plus grande inspection de la chambre, Harry parvint à la conclusion que Drago avait été enfermé. Par qui, il ne le savait pas. Il aurait parié sur le père, mais on ne savait jamais, avec une famille pareille, ça pouvait tout aussi bien être de la faute de la mère. Mais s'il avait été emprisonné alors il était sûrement mort de faim… Ou de folie si on prenait en compte le miroir brisé et le chevet mis en pièce. Malefoy avait dû souffrir longtemps avant de mourir, surtout que visiblement il avait accès à sa salle de bains, donc pouvait boire… Mais pas manger. L'horreur.

L'impression de rejet de la pièce s'accentua, Harry se sentit oppressé par les murs en marbre. L'ampoule ne jetait qu'une faible lumière sur les objets et, maintenant il s'en rendait compte, faisait ressortir des formes étranges et tortueuses de l'ombre.

Vraiment ce n'était pas une chambre très accueillante… Malgré tout il se devait de trouver quelque chose lui indiquant le pourquoi de sa mort. Un indice. Il ne savait pourquoi. La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Un instant il se rappela l'épisode désormais lointain du chat égorgé. Curiosity killed the cat. Il s'arrêta dans sa fouille de la chambre. Etait-ce un avertissement ? Harry secoua la tête, curiosité avant tout, il n'allait pas se faire effrayer par ce genre d'imbécillités.

Le brun se dirigea lentement, pour ne pas remuer trop de poussière, vers les étagères effondrées. Il s'accroupit devant le tas de planches détruites et de livres. L'un d'eux attira son regard. Il y avait un serpent argenté allant et venant d'un bout à l'autre de la couverture en cuir noir. Il caressa la reliure et ouvrit le livre. Une écriture petite et tortueuse, acérée s'étalait sur les pages du cahier.

« Ici sont consignés la mémoire et les souvenirs de Drago Lucius Hyppolite Malefoy seize ans en ce début d'année 1928. »

°°

Drago : Ooooh je m'appelle Hyppolite depuis quand ?

Yuki : Question de symbolisme…

Mnémo : Question de pas d'idée…

Harry : Tu sais que tu vas te faire lyncher.

Yuki . contente

Harry : Et que tu vas être mise en pièce…

Yuki . contente

Allez une petite review, un petit mot zentil ? ou une menace de mort subite…


	14. Les confessions

Réponses aux reviews :

**Onarluca :** Merci du compliment, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et bonne lecture !

**Zazan :** C'est ton poême préfér ! Youhou !! Youpi, moi aussi ! Mais j'ai pas la version intégrale =ARG= il me manque la première partie…=OUIN !! Braille à fond, volume sonore intense=…. Sinon, je te préviens…. Si tu continues à brûler la forêt… eh ben… eh ben… eh ben voil ! Je le dirais à la maîtresse ! Nah ! =bisque bisque rage ! Je te tiens par la barbichetteuh != Bisous !!

**Yami Aku : **Oui c'est le journal ! Vive le journal ! C'était glauque et morbide ! Oh merci, tu me rassures ! Gros poutoux pleins d'amour

**Manehou :** Merci, je suis contente de savoir que ma fic est… originale =trompettes divines, chœurs d'angelots, des chérubins font une ronde autour de la tête de Yuki= ET puis quant à savoir d'où ça vient tout ça… =regarde vers Mnémo= Mnémo : hmm ? Quoi ? - Yuki : Non rien…

**Nyny : **Je serais la dernière à te blâmer… En principe je suis censée bosser comme une malade actuellement mais, je préfères updater et choupiner mes lecteurs que choupiner un livre de Voltaire… Donc merci de préférer ma fic à un examen mais… n'en fait pas trop quand même… veux pas être responsable d'une banane…=Courage dons pour ton contrôle/bac/je ne sais quoi qui t'oblige à bosser !=

**Blaise le poussin masqu :** ARG non, crevez surtout pas ! Ouf vous me rassurez. Je suis une source de joie ? =Yuki secoue sa muse dans tout les sens.- Mnémo : C'est bon Yuki, arrête s'il te plait et lâche moi… merci= Bon ben… pour me racheter de vous avoir mis un poème pas cool… Voilà un magnifique poème ! J'espère que vous aimez Le pont Mirabeau… Non, que dis-je… Vous DEVEZ aimer le Pont Mirabeau ! Alors, voilà, le jouranl de Malefoy, je prie pour avoir une review très décousue… Comme ça, ça me renseignera sur la qualité du chapitre !

**YunaFab :** Trop court ?=mince= Euh…=croise les doigts= on va dire que tu l'as pas vu passer… Eh oui, ici on en apprend une tonne sur la situation familiale et les circonstances de la mort de Dray ! Je suis en amélioration constante ? Ô.o Ouah… C'est… c'est… MERCIIIIII !!!

**Csame :** Sinistre ? Mwahahah… hem… oui ça c'est sûr… Mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même.

**Kinyo Black :** Je la continuerai à tout prix ! C'est promis =Brandi le poing façon « c'est la luuuteuh finaaale » effet pyrotechniques bon marché= Et ma fic est géniale ! Miracle o =Petites étoiles dans les yeux et encore plus d'effet pyrotechniques=

**Koyomi-san :** Merci merci merci ! Arigatoooo ! C'est trop gentil de savoir que ma fic est bien écrite ! Courage pour tes bêtas !

**Skaï Blue :** Plus de sang ? . heu… ma foi en fait j'avais hésité à faire plus gore… mais j'avais pas non plus envie de faire fuir mon public… c'est pas du fanservice mais… disons que dans un de mes projets j'ai fait une dissection humaine… j'avais pas trop envie de recommencer l'expérience ici et monter du coup le rating jusqu'à R… Mais suis contente que tu m'aies review !

**Diane23 :** D'une traite ! Ouah quelle motivation ! Heureuse ! Alors voilà la suite et bonne lecture !

_Ce chapitre a sûrement été LE passage que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire jusque là dans toute la fic. Outre le fait que une fois de plus Malefoy s'en prend plein la gueule, écrire un journal intime qui n'est pas le nôtre est une expérience… particulière… Toujours est-il que j'espère que vous prendrez tous, Ô mes chers lecteurs adorés, autant de plaisir à lire ceci que moi j'en ai trouvé à l'écrire._

_Bonne lecture !_

[…]

Passent les jours et passent les semaines  
Ni temps pass  
Ni les amours reviennent  
Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine  
  
Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure  
Les jours s'en vont je demeure

_Extrait de Sous le pont Mirabeau, **Guillaume Apollinaire**_

Chapitre 13 : Les confessions

« Ici sont consignés la mémoire et les souvenirs de Drago Lucius Hyppolite Malefoy seize ans en ce début d'année 1928.

12 février 1928

Un journal. Ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à m'offrir qu'un journal…

Je sais pourquoi, j'en suis conscient. Cela dure depuis bien longtemps et elle veut des preuves. Des fausses preuves, suffisantes pour que ce soit de ma faute.

Ils vont vérifier sûrement, chercher à savoir quels souvenirs j'aurais laissé ici…

Ils piègent leur propre sang.

19 février 1928

En écrivant dans la même semaine je me donne l'impression de vouloir être régulier lorsque j'écris ce journal.

Je ne trompe personne, même pas moi. Si je ne fait rien, on me posera des questions. La question en fait n'est pas de savoir « comment vais-je m'en sortir ? » Ou bien « puis-je écrire n'importe quoi si je le veux ? » Je ne connais que trop bien les réponses à ces questions.

Quand vais-je marquer ce qu'ils veulent tant me voir avouer ?

27 avril 1928

Mère a gracieusement demandé où j'en étais de mon journal. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas écrit depuis des lustres. Que j'ai savouré cette phrase exquise dans ma bouche… Et cet air peu satisfait qu'elle arborait.

Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est sortir Père de l'impasse où il s'est lui-même fourré.

Lui ne le veut pas tellement par contre…

J'en suis le témoin vivant.

30 avril 1928

Souvenir de la réception en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Mère.

Mère quand tu liras ceci, rassure-toi sur au moins un point.

Il s'est passé quelque chose mais personne n'a rien vu.

20 mai 1928

Mère n'a pas apprécié le petit mot. Ou bien elle l'a trop bien apprécié. Depuis le premier de ce mois, j'ai été mis à la consigne. Pas de sortie, mes repas étaient apportés dans ma chambre par un Elfe de Maison ayant interdiction de me parler.

Je ne meure pas de faim.

Je ne meure pas de soif.

Je meure d'ennui.

15 août 1928

Anniversaire de Père.

Quel était le cadeau ?

Moi. Bien sûr.

Heureusement lorsque je suis arrivé à la chambre de mon paternel je n'était pas enrobé dans un papier cadeau. De toutes les manières ça n'aurait pas empêché Père de m'effeuiller à un moment ou à un autre.

On m'a offert. J'ai eu le plaisir de voir disparaître des années d'amour-propre. J'espérais peut-être quelque part que Père ne franchirait pas la limite. Qu'il en resterai à ses caresses étranges mêlées de déclarations sans queue ni tête.

J'ai crié et hurlé, je me suis évanoui je ne sais combien de fois…

J'ai été d'une faiblesse si grande. Je me fais honte.

Je me dégoûte.

1 septembre 1928

Je suis parti à Poudlard. Pour ma première et dernière année.

Il fallait bien que je passe mes ASPICs. Il fallait bien que j'aie un diplôme. J'ai toujours suivit des cours particuliers. Mais il arrive un jour où un précepteur n'est pas assez.

Au revoir famille, au revoir manoir. Je sais que Père va vite me rappeler à lui.

Il voudra me punir.

Me punir de mon existence, comme d'habitude.

25 décembre 1928

C'est la Noël.

Je suis sorti avec des amis, exceptionnellement.

Père préfère d'habitude me garder à l'intérieur de la maison, comme dans une belle vitrine un bibelot rare et précieux. Me laisser reposer hors du monde, prendre la poussière, ne me ressortir que pour que je revienne très vite. Il se sent puissant auprès de moi. L'amour rend égoïste.

Je lui suis indispensable pour l'instant, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Ce journal en est la preuve. Sa confiance en moi brille par son inexistence.

Je sais qu'un jour je mourai des mains de Dieu le Père…

12 février 1929

J'ai un an de plus.

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Je ne sais.

Je suis encore à Poudlard, une grande partie de mes camarades de Serpentard se sont mis à réviser et à s'organiser des temps libres réguliers pour revoir leurs leçons.

Je m'en fiche tellement. Je n'ai rien à faire du nombre d'ASPICs que j'aurai. Je suis un aristocrate destiné à rester dans le domaine familial jusqu'au bout.

Il y a juste un nouveau développement dans ma vie plate et morne, violente et teintée de folie.

J'aime et je suis aimé.

Alors Père, qu'en pensez-vous ?

16 avril 1929

Père m'a fait savoir qu'il désapprouvait particulièrement ma relation avec ce garçon.

Je cite « Dieu réprouve le dévergondage et tu sais qu'en faisant ceci tu violes un commandement. D'adultère tu ne commettras pas ».

Je le trompe.

Je trompe tout le monde.

Je me trompe moi-même.

27 juillet 1929

Je ne prendrai sûrement plus la peine d'écrire dans ce journal. Je me fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver désormais. Père s'est discrètement débarrassé de mon petit copain.

J'ai pu lui dire adieu avant qu'il ne parte pour Durmstrang.

Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il m'écrive.

Je lui ai brisé le cœur.

Phèdre est une pièce d'un moldu, un certain Racine je crois.

Phèdre était amoureuse de son propre beau-fils, Hyppolite, mais cet amour la rongeait. Oenone, sa nourrice, décida d'éradiquer le mal à sa source et dit à Thésée, le mari de Phèdre qu'Hyppolite avait tenté de la violer. Thésée bannit alors le pauvre Hyppolite et dénigra l'amour qu'il portait à Aricie.

La pièce s'achève avec la mort d'Hyppolite, maudit par Thésée, d'Aricie, morte de désespoir face au corps de son bien-aimé, d'Oenone, rongée par le remord et de Phèdre morte d'amour.

Parfois ma vie ressemble à une immense tragédie grecque.

6 septembre 1929

Je viens de sortir de consigne.

J'ai dû faire pénitence auprès de mon paternel pour ce que j'avais écrit la dernière fois.

Les repas ne m'étaient donnés qu'une fois sur deux.

Combien de livres ai-je perdu ?

Mon visage a les traits tirés, mes joues se sont creusées…

Et j'ai découvert une chose dans la bibliothèque au milieu d'un livre de l'ascendance des plus grandes familles de sorciers.

Pourquoi Oenone tenait-elle tant à Phèdre ?

Parce que pour elle, Phèdre était comme sa fille, sa sœur, sa famille.

Pourquoi Père tient-il à Mère ?

Je le sais désormais et je suis le fruit d'une union impure.

Père voit en moi le visage de son péché. Il aime et hait son péché.

Il aime sa femme, sa sœur.

Il hait son fils, sa progéniture.

Dieu n'est pas infaillible.

12 février 1930

Je vais mourir. J'ai dix-huit ans aujourd'hui. Mais je sais que je vais mourir. Dans deux jours, deux heures, deux minutes... Que sais-je ?

J'ai dix-huit ans et je ne veux pas mourir. Je suis trop pathétique, tout est trop pathétique pour que je meure ainsi. Pas maintenant, pas là dans ma chambre. Pas à cause de ça. Pas à cause de lui... Mes mains tremblent, mon écriture vacille. Quand j'écris ça, j'ai l'impression de copier une tragédie grecque quelconque. Phèdre assurément.

Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas de destin fatal pour moi, non merci.

Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant.

Pas encore.

Ce n'est pas le moment.

Pas d'une mort atroce, pas en souffrant ainsi, pas en devenant fou progressivement sous son oeil de voyeur impitoyable.

Je ne veux pas mourir de faim, je préfère encore m'ouvrir les veines que de lui laisser le plaisir pervers de me tordre de douleur.

Je ne veux pas mourir avant mes parents.

Je ne peux pas mourir sans qu'ils aient ressentit ma douleur. Ce déchirement immense, cette souffrance viscérale de se voir tomber tous les jours un peu plus bas, de sombrer plus profondément dans la déchéance. Je veux voir leur honneur bafoué, leurs noms traînés dans la boue. Je veux qu'ils hurlent à la mort et qu'elle ne leur soit pas donnée. Qu'ils implorent la pitié pour ne recevoir que du mépris.

Mais mes jours sont comptés.

Je les compte dans la prison de ma propre maison, de ma propre chambre.

La faim me ronge.

Père dans le rôle de Phèdre.

Mère dans le rôle d'Oenone.

Le monde entier dans le rôle de Thésée.

Et moi, Hyppolite, prédestiné.

Je les maudis tous. Je veux vivre.

Je veux survivre assez longtemps pour voir le corps parfait de ma mère rendre son âme entachée de péché. Qu'elle se suicide, que le remord la ronge comme les vers qui dévorent une charogne.

Je veux pouvoir admirer la peau blanche et les cheveux blonds de mon père en train de retourner au néant. Contempler la pourriture de son cadavre et respirer les relents de sa mort. Sentir sa beauté flétrir sous mes doigts, le voir mourir, lui, enfin, comme moi, maintenant.

Je veux juste rester jusqu'à la fin de la pièce. »

Harry referma le petit livre. La nausée lui revint soudain en force. Lâchant le cahier, il s'enfuit vers les toilettes. Il ne faisait pas bon lire ce genre de romans dans la chambre d'un défunt dont le corps trop bien conservé gisait dans la salle de bain.

Revenant lentement dans la chambre, il s'arrêta net dans l'encadrement de la porte de la petite salle de bain.

- Alors Harry, ma mort t'a-t-elle plu ?

°°°°°°

podom podom tchiii…

Harry : Ca devient une habitude chez toi hein ?

Yuki **fière d'elle**

Drago : ¬.¬ Il a fouillé dans mes affaires…

Harry : Pas moi la faute !

Drago : ¬.¬ Il a fouillé dans MES affaires…

Yuki : x o x Bien sûr ! Mais ta vie est teeellement passionnante !

Une pitite review ? Pour me motiver et pour vous défouler pour cause de fin affreuse…


	15. Les larmes du souvenir

**Je n'ai pas disparu, non non non, vous allez subir encore longtemps mes histoires débiles et des esprits affreux, si si si !**

**Je suis revenue, enfin, du pays des examens en folie.**

Je remercie donc pour leurs reviews encourageantes :

**Onarluca, zaz** (je compte mettre un HPDM… va savoir comment, et merci pour le compliment pour ma culture littéraire =rougi, toute contente=)**, manehou, mélie, Kinyo Black, tete de nœud, Blue Helios** (la personne dont Dray était amoureux sera en quelques sortes la clef du dénouement)**, Csame, darkinis93…**

****

Et poutoux spécialement à mes plus fidèles lecteurs, ** Blaise le poussin masqu** (merci d'avoir épargné ma vie…)**, Zazan **(j'ai bien réussi mes exams et… =regarde le lance-flamme= euh.. la forêt amazonienne va bien j'espère ?...)**, YunaFab** (ça c'est qu'on appelle une review extatique… hihi)et ** Yami Aku** (je t'adore ma chérieet je suis bien contente que tu ne m'aies pas maudit pour ma fin foireuse.)

_Voilà, c'est triste... Bouhou. Mais aussi, Harry n'avait qu'à pas fouiller, voilà. Hin hin hin… Donc, je m'étais demandé si ce serait bien que les fantômes pleurent de vraies larmes et oooh ! Eh ben ça tombe bien ! L'effet est beaucoup mieux avec de la vraie eau ! si si ! Hem… Bref ! Là en plus j'ai pas fait de vieille fin de crotte ni rien alors…_

_Bonne lecture !_

Mes chers amis, quand je mourrai,

Plantez un saule au cimetière,

J'aime son feuillage éploré,

La pâleur m'en est douce et chère,

Et son ombre sera légère

À la terre où je dormirai.

_Le saule, _**Premières poésies**_ de Alfred de Musset, épitaphe gravée sur sa tombe_

Chapitre 14 : Les larmes du souvenir

**Je vous ai abandonné là :**

Alors Harry, ma mort t'a-t-elle plu ?

**La souffrance recommence de ce côté :**

Harry ne su que répondre. Le poltergeist avait un air étrangement calme et détaché qui flottait sur son visage aux traits bien plus 'normaux' et en 'bonne sant' que ceux du cadavre de la salle de bain. Ses yeux fixaient un point légèrement au dessus de l'épaule d'Harry. Le journal quasi intime de Drago était ouvert, au sol, à la page où le brun s'était arrêté, le jour de la mort de Drago.

Mais l'esprit d'Harry était beaucoup trop obnubilé par la vision de Drago, et de toute la gamme de souffrance que cela impliquait, pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de se frapper la tête contre le mur.

- Il fait sombre dans cette pièce tu ne trouves pas ?

Harry demeurait incapable de répondre, parler ou émettre un quelconque son. Drago jouait machinalement avec un pan de sa robe de sorcier fantomatique. On voyait au travers des doigts qu'on voyait au travers de la robe. Harry tenta de fixer ses pensées sur cette phrase afin de le ramener sur terre, d'occasionner une réaction, n'importe laquelle, dans les circonvolutions obscures et actuellement figées de son cerveau.

Soudain Drago sembla se réveiller de sa transe contemplative du point au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry et tourna lentement, très lentement la tête vers le brun. Ce mouvement rappela à Harry une scène dans un vieux film moldu… L'exorciste.

Quelle ironie.

- Que. Fais-tu. Là.

La voix du fantôme n'était plus vide, il y avait un éclat métallique dans le ton. Le timbre était sourd. Harry eut un frisson dans le dos.

Et pourtant, les yeux de Malefoy n'avaient toujours pas cette teinte rouge sang de quand il avait des envies de meurtres. D'un autre côté cela ne rassura pas du tout Harry. Malefoy devait être furieux au-delà des limites de l'ire. Une colère inhumaine. Même pas des envies de meurtres, mais de mise en pièce par déchiquetage lent, douloureux, sanguinaire et sanguinolent.

- RÉPONDS !!

- Je-e euh je, je. J-je…

- Que foutais-tu dans ma chambre à fouiller dans mes affaires ?!!!!

- Je… c'est… enfin… euh… je… la clef…et puis… euh

Silence. Drago serrait et desserrait ses poings convulsivement. Ses yeux, habituellement pleins de morgue et à l'affût d'une nouvelle farce plus ou moins subtile à faire, étaient si pleins de rage que Harry pouvait sentir son regard le transpercer comme des couteaux acérés. Dans un élan mélodramatique, son cerveau s'exclama « vais-je donc mourir ici, dans cette salle miteuse ? ».

Harry décida sagement de ne plus écouter son cerveau et de la jouer à l'instinct.

- La… Tu as la clef ? Demanda Drago dans un souffle.

- Euh… oui.

- Comment ?

Comment. La bonne blague. Allait-il devoir révéler à Drago Malefoy qu'il avait profané sa tombe ? Allait-il devoir signer son arrêt de mort ? Allait-il réussir à inventer un mensonge assez potable, assez gros pour sortir d'ici vivant ?

- Je l'ai… Hem, trouvé.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Où est-ce que mon père avait caché cette clef ?

Harry ouvrit puis referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans pouvoir mobiliser ses forces pour parler. Refermant finalement sa bouche, il prit une grande inspiration qui se coinça dans sa gorge. Saleté de poussière. Il se mit à tousser convulsivement, comme un allergique au pollen dans un champ de fleurs.

- Crève charogne.

- C'est, kof, toujours sympa - kof - tique…

Il n'arrêtait pas de tousser et un instant il se dit que Drago y était peut-être pour quelque chose dans ce prolongement anormal de sa quinte de toux. Puis sa toux se calma, mais sa gorge était encore en feu. Harry s'éclaircit la voix et dit ce qu'il avait voulu dire avant de se faire interrompre par sa trachée rétive à la poussière.

- La clef était dans ton cercueil…

- Je n'ai jamais eu de tombe, encore moins de cercueil. Je n'en étais pas digne, je crois que tu t'en es rendu compte, non ?

- Ben… Si. Il y avait un petit monticule de terre à côté du caveau familial et dessus une stèle avec marqué « SHAME »… Et… Hem, ton cercueil avait une toute petite clef à l'intérieur…

Silence à nouveau.

- Tu as profané… une tombe… qui n'était pas la mienne… mais qui… tu…

La fureur de Drago fut comme amplifiée par les murs de la chambre. Tous les objets rayonnaient d'une hostilité presque palpable.

- Tu as OSÉ ouvrir le seul tombeau qui m'a été destin ?!!!! La seule sépulture ?!!!

- Mais on l'a refermée ! Et puis y avait rien dedans ! Et puis il est ici ton corps, non ?

- PARS !!!!!

Harry resta interloqué. Il l'engueulait, lui reprochait d'avoir ouvert une tombe qui n'en était même pas une digne de ce nom… et lui demandait de partir.

- VA-T-EN !!!

Les reliques de ce qu'avait été le chevet se soulevèrent de terre. Les morceaux de bois se lancèrent vers Harry, qui dû se baisser rapidement pour ne pas se faire blesser. Les esquilles de bois vinrent se briser violemment contre le mur situé derrière le brun.

Une seule solution, fuir. Prenant ses jambes à son cou sous les cris de rage de Drago, Harry partit de la chambre maudite. Autant pour lui, il ne prendrait pas les os du blond aujourd'hui.

Mais après deux minutes d'une course effrénée à travers les couloirs immenses de son manoir, Harry se rappela d'une phrase qu'avait dite son tortionnaire attitré.

- Si seulement tu fuyais, je te haïrais…

Si seulement il fuyait… Harry se stoppa au milieu de la galerie des armes. C'était un long couloir ne donnant sur aucune salle mis à part la salle d'armes et d'escrime au fond et le double escalier de marbre à l'autre bout. Diverses épées, lances, boucliers, armes à feu ou blanches étaient suspendues aux murs de pierre blanche veinée de bleu.

Si seulement tu fuyais… Harry se retourna pour voir s'il était bien seul. Personne. Un vent glacé souffla dans le couloir. Cela lui rappela nombre de souvenirs plus ou moins agréables. Rectification, moins agréables. Harry tourna à nouveau la tête en tout sens, s'attendant presque à trouver Drago dans les parages. Il n'y avait personne. Et pourtant ce vent glacial, si habituel maintenant en fait…

… Je te haïrais. Il avait semblé tellement en colère. Mais pourtant. C'était sûrement la douleur de voir son passé remué, exploré par des vivants, qui devait avoir occasionné une telle réaction de la part de l'esprit. Harry le comprenait, ça ne devait pas être agréable tout les jours de se voir condamné à errer sur Terre pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un pan de son passé l'y retient.

Harry revint doucement sur ses pas. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Sinon, comment allait-il pouvoir accéder au corps et en prendre un morceau pour la résurrection de Drago ? Oui, se réconcilier avec lui était la meilleure chose à faire.

_[Yuki : Ouh la vieille excuseuh ! Harry : La ferme, on fait ce qu'on peut pour se voiler la face.]_

°°°°°°

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre du troisième étage, Harry se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Il était un imbécile. Il divaguait complètement. Il allait au devant de bouts de bois meurtriers et d'intentions non moins meurtrières de la part d'un esprit psychopathe et masochiste au point de se damner pour l'éternité sur Terre.

Mais il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien, il ne s'appelait pas Potter pour rien, il n'avait pas enfreint le règlement de l'école plus de fois qu'il n'était tolérable pour rien. Il avait une réputation de fonceur-tête-baissée-dans-n'importe-quel-sac-de-nœud à tenir.

Ainsi Harry Potter, dix-sept ans, peut-être pas toute sa tête mais toutes ses dents, entra dans la salle sombre en fermant les yeux très fort. Rien. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et ouvrit les yeux sur un spectacle auquel il était loin de s'attendre. Drago flottait au milieu de la salle et fixait le sol. De petites gouttes d'eau tombaient à sa verticale. Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre que, non il n'y avait pas de fuite à l'étage au-dessus, non il ne pleuvait pas à l'intérieur de la maison, non il n'avait pas la berlue, non il ne nageait pas en plein délire, et oui, Drago pleurait. Des larmes. Des vraies. Celles qui mouillent, font un visage de poisson-lune et sont délicieusement salées. Celle qui sont censées soulager et qui ne font que rabaisser le moral de quelques étages plus bas. Oui des larmes, H2O plus NaCl urée et autres, oui en effet.

- Malefoy ?

Visiblement le fait de l'avoir surpris en plein en train de fouiller sa chambre avait retourné singulièrement le fantôme. Pourtant il avait semblé à Harry qu'il venait parfois dans sa chambre, non ? Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas pareil de voir quelqu'un découvrir la vérité et tout ce qui avait amené sa mort. Même si quelques passages semblaient assez obscurs.

- Toujours. Fidèle à toi-même. Potter…

- …

- Je t'envoie parader à l'autre bout de la planète et tu reviens. Comme un boomerang.

- Ma-malefoy ? Tu pleures ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, imbécile. Les Malefoys ne pleurent jamais.

Le blond releva la tête vers Harry. D'autres larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues avant de prendre une consistance physique et de tomber au sol. Il renifla et secoua la tête.

- Je ne pleure pas. Ce n'est que de l'eau.

Bien sûr que ce n'était que de l'eau.

- Je ne pleure pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry secoua la tête et lui fit un sourire.

- Non, tu ne pleures pas. Tu ne pleures jamais.

Une lueur passa dans le regard de Drago qui indiqua à Harry que le poltergeist ne se leurrait pas. Il savait qu'il avait menti. Il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Cette lueur fugitive et si douloureuse disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- Tu vois cette inscription… Potter.

- Et alors ? A part me donner froid dans le dos, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de spécial.

Bien sûr que si, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans cette phrase, écrite du sang même de Drago. Et Drago savait qu'il savait, autant que lui savait qu'il savait qu'il savait.

- Tu ne vois pas… Tu sais pourquoi mon corps saigne encore ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas… Tu vois… Au moment de mourir, j'ai maudit mon propre corps. En même temps que l'âme de mes parents cela va sans dire.

L'esprit reprenait de l'assurance dans ses propos. Harry se dit que peut-être le sujet le passionnait. Une passion plutôt morbide.

- Mon corps est figé à ce moment précis où le corps n'est pas mort mais où l'âme et l'esprit l'ont quitté.

- … Quoi ?!

- Compliqué pour ton cortex cérébral Potter ? Ca ne m'étonne pas.

- … Je resterais calme et stoïque, les insultes glissent sur moi tel de l'eau sur une plume de canard.

Drago lui jeta un regard de travers avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

- C'est bizarre comment, après soixante-dix ans de douloureuse agonie, je me suis habitué à me sentir mourir à chaque seconde.

- Tu veux dire que tu ressens ce que ton corps sent ?

- Bien sûr, crétin ! C'est mon corps !

- …Ha…

- Ta bêtise n'a d'égale que mon ego.

- C'est beau que tu aies conscience du fait que tes chevilles font 95% de ton corps… Heu pas de ton cadavre…

- C'est ça, rattrapes-toi aux dernières branches…

Avec ceci, Drago laissa Harry dans la petite salle poussiéreuse. Les ampoules magiques sautèrent. Mais le noir ne pu masquer le sourire satisfait d'Harry. Il avait remonté le moral à un poltergeist givré. Il avait fait sa B.A. de l'année.

°°°°°°

Harry : Bon ça y est, j'ai fais ma B A, on sait pourquoi Drago est mort, il s'est fait violer, on est heureux maintenant, je peux m'en aller ?

Yuki : Heu… Laisse moi réfléchir…. Heu… Non.

Mnémo : o Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses… On a un couple à caser nous !

Drago : Excuse moi mais… Tu le vois où le couple à caser ?

Yuki et Mnémo : ¬.¬°°° HEUREUX LES IGNORANTS !

Serait-il possible de recevoir un suivi de vos réactions ?


	16. Promises, promises

**Arrive en courant…**

**Pardon, ****gomenasai****, ****scuzi****, sorry, perdòn, Entschuldigung…**

**Je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est le manque de temps (c'est un comble, je suis en vacances non?!) et je ne devrais pas être si en retard…**

**Pourrez-vous un jour me pardonner ?**

Réponses aux reviews :

**Onarluca**** :** merci j'espère que ce qui va suivre te plaira !

**Onna**** Heera :** Raaaah… ma Muse fait des vagues… j'en suis au chapitre dix-sept et j'ai plus de chap de réserve pour aveuglément… dis je peux mourir hein ? Bon m'en fin j'espère quand même que ce chap te plaira… d'ailleurs Harry console Dray ENCORE une fois ! (Drago : ouais ben c'est pas ma faute si je me transforme en madeleine à chaque fois qu'on parle de moi, tu ferais mieux de pas me faire pleurer autant je vais finir par faire une overdose de Valium.)

**Manehou**** :** Oh en fait il est mort de faim le petit Drago… mais il est devenu complètement dingue à cause de la faim ce qui fait qu'il s'est… mutil ? (Drago : Ah bah bravo hein ! maintenant on va croire qu'il faut m'enfermer !) Mais il est mort avant son père ! et avant sa mère aussi ! Sionon comment il aurait fait pour les hanter ? Bref j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira…

**Blaise le poussin masqu :** _(alias mes bourreaux sympathiques)_ Mon dieu… à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews j'ai l'impression de vous faire souffrir à cause de l'attente… Excusez-moi pour le retard et j'espère que ce mélange de drôle et tragique sera présent encore longtemps… Serait-ce la clef du succès ?

**Zazan**** :** Moi pas encore étudiante… J'ai passé l'épreuve anticipée de français avec seize points d'avance ! Le fantôme ne va pas rester fantôme encore très longtemps (mwahah). Heureusement que tu es patiente passke ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, j'en ai conscience… Et ne brûle pas la forêt, tu te rends compte que c'est peut-être à cause de ça qu'on a eu une canicule l'année dernière ?!

**Skaï Blue :** J'avoue que tes reviews ont de la pêche ! Quelle chance que tu sois qu'en 4ème… n'empêche que l'année prochaine, t'as le brevet ! Bref, parlons fics, parlons reviews, merci de ta review, ça fait plaisir et bonne lecture !

**Zaz**** :** voyons… mes textes littéraires je les pêches dans mes lectures le plus souvent… des extraits que j'ai lu… des passages dont mes profs ont parlé dans a jeunesse et qui m'ont marqué (pour le loup de Vigny par exemple) ensuite je cherche le texte complet et je prends le passage que je préfère ! Quand au fait que Dray pleure pour de vrai… Faudrait lui demander… En fait je me suis dit que les poltergeist peuvent influer sur leur environnement quand ils en ont la volonté… ou quand ils ont une émotion forte, et que en fait quand les émotions sont vraiment fortes, eh ben ils peuvent avoir une… 'Consistance et une influence physique'. Si c'est pas clair, j'essaierai de clarifier… arg c'est pas facile… m'enfin si je le fait pleurer c'est avant tout pour l'effet dramatique… Quant à savoir comment rapprocher les deux zigotos là… euh, ça c'est une question piège ! Je sais (passke j'ai deux chapitres d'avance) qu'ils vont se rapprocher. Comment ? Beeeeen par intervention divine ? Naaan disons par le fait que l'amour est irrationnel et je crois que ces deux là (Harry : les deux là ont un nom !) ont une relation qui frise le 'pas croyable'…

**YunaFab**** :** Bien bien bien… J'espère que tes oraux se sont bien passés ! Tu as eu tes résultats ? (Croise les doigts pour YunaFab) moi c'est bon j'ai 16 pts d'avance et mon oral est allé comme sur des roulettes ! Bref, Drago n'est pas mort techniquement, oh non. Il est comme à demi-mort. Mais c'est vrai que pour le transport c'est plus pratique de pas avoir un macchabée dans ses bagages. Donc résurrection à Poudlard. Toujours se rappeler : **pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqu ?** (Corollaire : et si compliqué c'est trop dur, faisons dans l'inextricable !)

**Kinyo**** Black :** merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira malgré l'attente et… rassures-toi je lâcherai pas cette fic d'ici la fin !

**Sandoliinu-chan**** :** Merci merci ! Fais confiance à l'auteur, j'ai mon p'tit plan pour que les zigotos se rencontrent à la croisée des chemins !

**Lolo :** Loloooooooooooooooooooooo !!! (cri hystérique) Moi aussi au début je savais pas du tout où j'allais avec cette fic… je sais pas encore trop ce que ca va donner mais j'ai quand même un plan maintenant ! Désolé de pas pouvoir aller tout le temps sur le chan mais c'est que… avec les vacances… et mes hamsters… et mon frère et le pape… bref, tout le monde est contre moi !! (se la joue martyre) bonne lecture !

_Qu'il fut rude à écrire ce chapitre ! Que notre cher Malefoy peut être tordu quand il le veut… Et comme Harry n'aide pas non plus… Fallait bien que je fasse avancer ce truc ! Enfin… OH MON DIEU ! Savez-vous ce que cela signifie =allez-y prenez moi pour une folle= Le prochain chapitre sera vers Poudlard… Dans le train… ou n'importe quoi… Mais comment vais-je faire ? =panique à bord=_

_Ce poème est un poème d'amour écrit par une femme qu'on a laissé tombé comme une vieille chaussette au XIVème siècle._

_Bonne lecture !_

Je vis, je meurs je me brûle et me noie.

J'ai chaud extrême en endurant froidure 

La vie m'est et trop molle et trop dure.

J'ai grands ennuis entremêlés de joie.

Tout à un coup je ris et je larmoie,

Et en plaisir maint grief tourment j'endure 

Mon bien s'en va, et à jamais il dure 

Tout en un coup, je sèche et je verdoie.

Ainsi Amour inconstamment me mène.

Et quand je pense avoir plus de douleur,

Sans y penser je me trouve hors de peine.

Puis quand je crois ma joie être certaine,

Et être au haut de mon désiré heur,

Il me remet en mon premier malheur.

_Je vis, je meurs…dans son intégralité,_** Sonnets**_ Louise Labé._

Chapitre 15 : Promises, promises

Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi, le soleil flamboyait encore dans le ciel estival et illuminait le salon de ses beaux rayons dorés. Le dallage de la terrasse reflétait la lumière solaire et… il ne restait plus que trois jours avant la rentrée des classes.

Harry était en train de faire ses devoirs de vacances en Potions. Allez savoir comment il avait réussi à passer ses Buses de Potions avec succès, toujours est-il qu'il se retrouvait actuellement dans une merde monstrueuse pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment des clapotis d'un breuvage dont il n'avait strictement rien à cirer. En fait, en ce moment précis, il ne grignotait pas le bout de sa Plume en Sucre par concentration ou gourmandise. Non, ce qui occupait son esprit c'était ce que lui avait dit Hermione hier soir au travers du Miroir à Double-sens qu'ils avaient. Elle l'avait averti qu'il fallait absolument un os du corps de Drago. Avec de la chair ce serait encore mieux. Et quand le brun lui avait déclaré que le cadavre était encore frais et pas tout à fait mort, la fille avait d'abord répondu que c'était super qu'il y ait du sang avec, pour ensuite s'inquiéter de la signification de ce cadavre-un-peu-macchabée-mais-pas-tant-que-ça-en-fait.

Il lui avait patiemment expliqué que pour Drago, le meilleur moyen de rester sur terre avait été de se maudire lui-même. Donc de se damner tout seul comme un grand à errer sur terre en quête de vengeance.

A quoi Hermione, pragmatique comme d'habitude, avait répondu :

- Alors prends-en un morceau et achève-le. Si tu as des scrupules à le faire, dis-toi que tu le libères d'une terrible malédiction. Maintenant si tu le veux bien je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit Harry, et n'oublies pas que tu **dois** prendre un bout de ce poltergeist, c'est indispensable.

Et elle avait éteint son miroir. Harry s'effondra sur son parchemin avec un long gémissement frustré. Sa Plume en Sucre à moitié rongée laissait tomber quelques gouttes d'encre sur la table.

- Des problèmes avec tes devoirs fiston ?

Sans relever la tête de la surface en laque de la table, Harry fit un v de la victoire et laissa retomber mollement sa main.

- Aaah je connais ça… Quelle matière ?

- Potions.

Le ton était désespéré, la situation pathétique et le spectateur, ému aux larmes ne pouvait que compatir au sort terrible d'Harry, contraint et forcé, le pauvre, à discourir sur des décoctions toxiques, fumigènes ou empoisonnées.

- Potions ?… Avec cette raclure de Rogue ?

- Argh, non mon paternel ! Ne prononcez point le nom honnis en ma présence ! Cela heurte mes délicates oreilles.

James Potter haussa les sourcils à cet éclat et pris le parchemin. Il lut et relut la consigne puis repassa son parchemin à son fils.

- Je vais te donner un conseil, fais comme moi je faisais : ne le fais pas.

- Euh… Et maman ?

- Je te couvre.

- Alors c'est marché conclu ! Ah j't'adore p'pa !

James fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Il y eut un bruit du côté de la cheminée et il alla répondre au message tandis qu'Harry rassemblait ses parchemins, son encre, sa plume et les miettes de son goûter.

°°°°°°

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry se rendit discrètement vers la chambre-sanctuaire. Il était étrange que depuis le début de la journée Drago n'ait rien fait. L'esprit semblait avoir disparu. Pour l'instant cela avantageait Harry qui avait ainsi le chemin libre pour amorcer le meurtre du cadavre de Drago Malefoy. Harry secoua la tête face au surréalisme de la situation. Finalement la banshee avait raison.

La salle était toujours aussi poussiéreuse et sombre. Le brun se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'accroupit devant le corps tout frais. Harry ferma les yeux, leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège de Charcutage, une variante améliorée et plus gore du sortilège de Découpe. Sans rouvrir les yeux il mit les deux doigts qu'il avait prélevé dans une petite boîte que lui avait laissé Hermione. Cette boîte était ensorcelée avec un sort de Conservation. Pratique.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la dépouille était toujours là, à ses pieds, fringante et à moitié vivante, miam.

- Et maintenant… Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Fit Harry d'une voix implorante.

Comme si l'aide allait descendre du ciel, le Saint-Esprit et le Seigneur soit avec vous en prime. Non, il était définitivement seul au monde face au corps du poltergeist qui lui pourrissait la vie. Face au corps d'un garçon qui avait presque le même âge que lui lorsqu'il était mort. Face au corps du dernier des hommes à mériter pareil châtiment.

Néanmoins. Néanmoins il allait le ressusciter. Lui donner une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle chance. Et Harry aurait la paix, Drago aurait sa vie en mieux, Ron aurait une plaque de chocolat Honeydukes et Hermione ses bouquins tout serait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes point barre.

Oui, oui. Si on le disait trois fois très vite en fermant les yeux et en y pensant pas trop fort, c'était vraisemblable.

Harry rebroussa chemin en vint dans l'encadrement de la porte de la petite salle de bain. La phrase écrite au sang frais demeurait intacte. Le garçon prit une profonde inspiration, retint sa respiration et du pied, il foula l'inscription, brouillant les lettres, faisant disparaître la phrase de la semelle de sa chaussure.

Bien évidemment, Harry avait beau avoir fait déjà six ans d'études à Poudlard, bientôt entamer sa septième année, avoir vécu dans une famille de sorciers et bravé une cinquantaine de règles à l'école, Harry donc avait encore du mal à se souvenir d'un axiome de la sorcellerie : toute cause a son effet. D'où extension : quant on fait une connerie en magie, ça vous revient à la manière d'un boomerang, en pleine face, mais en plus fort.

Harry relâcha sa respiration et retrouva son souffle. Comme des centaines de murmures résonnaient dans la salle de bain, le noir complet se fit et au milieu des ténèbres, le brun entendit un hurlement puis plus rien. La salle redevint totalement normale. Ou en tout cas c'est ce que le garçon supposait jusqu'à ce que le souffle d'une explosion silencieuse le fasse voler à travers la pièce. Il se cogna la tête contre le mur et sombra dans l'inconscience.

°°°°°°

Quand Harry se réveilla, il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était tombé dans les choux. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et quelques étoiles brillaient joyeusement en face de ses yeux mais sinon tout allait pour le mieux. Se prenant la tête entre les mains il rata un détail important. Très important même.

- Où l'as-tu mis ? Demanda une voix glaciale.

Harry leva la tête et tomba sur une paire d'yeux rougeoyants. Soudain le brun se rendit compte que la température de la pièce avait chuté énormément. Comme l'autre fois dans la bibliothèque. Sa respiration se transformait en petits nuages blanchâtres qui traversaient l'espace entre lui et le fantôme pour aller mourir dans le brouillard qui formait Drago. Un espace pas bien large d'ailleurs. Le visage du poltergeist devait être à même pas une quinzaine de centimètres du sien. La panique figea Harry comme le froid figeait son sang.

- Harry, je ne sais plus où est mon corps… Je ne le sens plus…

Il y avait comme une pointe de désespoir dans le ton égal du fantôme. Ses yeux continuaient de flamboyer de leur lueur folle.

- J-je… Il…

- Harry, je ne sens plus mon corps…

- J'avais besoin…

- RENDS-LE MOI !!!!! Hurla le blond.

Dans sa rage, il empoigna la chemise d'Harry et se releva en le soulevant de terre. Il le secoua comme un prunier sans cesser de hurler de lui rendre son corps et qu'il ne le sentait plus, qu'il le détestait tant et tant. Des larmes, de vraies larmes, s'échappaient des yeux rougissant. Quelques gouttes d'eau salée et gelée s'écrasaient sur la chemise ou le visage d'Harry. La température changea alors radicalement et passa du froid polaire au chaud extrême. La migraine d'Harry n'aidait en rien et toute la situation devenait confuse dans sa tête. Néanmoins une seule chose était sûre…

- Dr-Drago…

- Je te DÉTESTE !!!! Où est-il ?!!!

- DRAGO !!

Le poltergeist se tut subitement et par la même occasion redescendit un peu vers le sol. Malgré tout, les pieds de Harry ne touchaient toujours pas le sol. Etouffant dans la chaleur ambiante et dans la poigne d'acier de Malefoy, le brun parvint à articuler difficilement :

- T-tes mains…

Lâchant Harry qui tomba durement au sol avec un « OUCH ! » offusqué, Drago regarda ses mains. Les tourna dans tout les sens pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Elles étaient pâles mais consistantes. Elles étaient physiques et il avait pu toucher Harry de ces mains, de ces doigts. Il avait de vraies mains. Et pourtant, alors qu'il exhalait un soupir de bonheur à voir ses mains ainsi, doucement, avec une lenteur presque douloureuse, les vraies mains, physiques, peut-être pas de chair et d'os mais d'un aspect tellement vivant, disparurent. Laissant place aux doigts fins et blancs, translucides.

- Qu…

- Drago ?

- Ou ?

- Drago… Ca va ?

- Harry… Je… Ou ?

Drago leva un regard perdu vers Harry. Ses mains étaient encore levées au niveau de ses yeux. Il pouvait voir le brun au travers. Il rapprocha ses deux mains l'une de l'autre… et elles se traversèrent. Ses yeux avaient perdu la coloration rouge sang et ne brillaient plus que d'un éclat fané, d'un éclat de désespoir. Deux ou trois larmes terminèrent leur course au sol et s'écrasèrent silencieusement sur le dallage.

- S'il te plait Harry… Commença Drago sur un ton déchirant.

Il se rapprocha du brun jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient assez proche pour que le souffle chaud d'Harry atteigne Drago.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça…

- J-je… nn…

- Tu peux tout arranger… Dis le moi s'il te plait…

- …

- Tu vas me rendre la vie… S'il te plait… C'est vrai n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être était-ce la douceur inhabituelle de la voix du fantôme. Ou bien le picotement désagréable des mains de Drago qui tentaient d'agripper sa chemise. Ou bien ces yeux qui le sondaient. Ou encore le fait que ça devait être la première fois qu'il demandait quelque chose en prononçant le mot magique. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce qu'il en avait envie, mais Harry répondit, avec l'air d'un petit enfant pris en faute.

- Oui… Oui on va te faire ressusciter, oui tout va s'arranger… Tout ira bien… C'est promis…

Drago hocha la tête. Toute trace des pleurs qu'il avait versé avait disparut de ses traits. Il se souleva lentement de sa position sur les genoux d'Harry et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la minuscule salle de bain. Harry lui aussi se releva en se massant le coccyx. Il en avait marre de tomber.

- En fait, dit Drago en reprenant peu à peu son assurance et son calme, je crois que je m'étais habitué à voir mon cadavre… J'avais sûrement l'impression de demeurer vivant… quelque part…, il se retourna alors vers le brun, J'espère pour toi que tu réussiras à me redonner sinon la vie, au moins faire réapparaître mon corps… Sinon, je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner… Jamais…

Comme à chaque fois, il s'évapora dans l'air, laissant Harry seul pour mesurer l'ampleur de ses actes et de leurs conséquences.

°°°°°°

Harry : Bon.

Drago : Bon.

Yuki : Eh bien ma foi…

Mnémo -cuillère de Nutella in the mouth- : Alors… Attention ! Non Sonic pas là, PAS L… Crotte, saleté de manette ! Et puis pourquoi il a foncé dans le vide au lieu de prendre les anneaux, hein ?

Harry : Mnémo, ma petite Mnémo…

Drago : Je crois que tu ne mesures pas l'étendue du risque que tu encoures à rester l

Mnémo : XD Mwahahaha ! Moi je m'en fous ! J'ai l'arme suprême, vous ne pouvez rien me faire ! -brandis le clavier de son laptop-


	17. Chacun ses faiblesses

Réponses aux reviews :

**_Yen a pas c'est un chapitre bonux !!_**

_Tiens le chapitre de Poudlard… Que dire ? je n'aime pas ce chapitre. C'est un chapitre de transition et par conséquence… Je le trouve pourriiiiii…_

_Bonne lecture quand même… _

**Kaliayev, **_éclatant_

Ma personne est au-dessus de vous et de vos maîtres. Vous pouvez me tuer, non me juger. Je sais où vous voulez en venir. Vous cherchez un point faible et vous attendez de moi une attitude honteuse, des larmes et du repentir. Vous n'obtiendrez rien. Ce que je suis ne vous concerne pas. Ce qui vous concerne, c'est notre haine, la mienne et celle de mes frères. Elle est à votre service.

_Acte quatrième, _**Les justes **_Albert Camus_

Chapitre 16 : chacun ses faiblesses

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Poudlard. Harry s'écrasa sur son lit, se laissant rebondir sur le matelas. Enfin. Poudlard avait toujours été comme une seconde maison pour lui. Il devait sûrement avoir hérité ça de son père. James Potter était à classer définitivement parmi les « légendes de Poudlard ». Lui ainsi que son parrain Sirius Black et ses deux meilleurs amis, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Mais cette année… Serait rude.

Bien sûr Hermione avait semblé optimiste pour la résurrection. Il semblait que s'ils avaient la motivation nécessaire, tout irait comme sur des roulettes et d'ici deux semaines, on pourrait procéder à la cérémonie. Mais bien sûr, comme tout n'allait jamais comme prévu, Drago n'était pas réapparut depuis ce matin, lorsqu'ils avaient pris la voiture pour se rendre à King's Cross.

Pour l'instant, tout ce dont il avait envie c'était de dormir. Dormir longtemps. Il était fatigué, il sentait que cette absence inexpliquée n'allait ramener que plus d'emmerdes. Il sentait mal cette rentrée et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait intégré l'école des sorciers, la joie de revenir était cachée par l'angoisse de ce qui allait lui arriver.

°°°°°°

Des cris. Encore des cris. Et quelqu'un le secouait comme un malade tout en l'appelant. Harry grogna et se retourna. Mais visiblement, cela ne découragea pas la personne qui le secouait. Harry grogna de plus belle et tenta d'ouvrir un ou deux yeux. Pas facile facile…

-Chumblgm.

-C'est ça, bonjour Harry.

-… Ron ?

-Non, Merlin.

Harry se releva et s'appuya contre la tête de lit tout en se frottant les yeux. Baillant, il prit ses lunettes et se rendit compte que les cris continuaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est Malefoy…

Pestant, Harry descendit immédiatement du lit sans attendre que son ami lui explique ce qui se passait. Il sortit de la chambre en projetant la porte contre le mur avec une force incroyable sachant qu'il n'était qu'à moitié réveillé. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'on lui avait enlevé une demi-heure de sommeil. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de ce satané poltergeist qui était actuellement occupé à soulever Parvati Patil de terre. La pauvre était suspendue tête à l'envers, dans la même position que Dudley l'avait été, son uniforme s'était relevé et tout le monde amassé dans la salle pouvait admirer les dessous de la jolie Gryffondor.

Flottant au-dessus d'une table, Drago riait aux éclat en tournant et retournant la jeune fille. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il semblait aussi détendu et Harry hésita un instant à briser son moment de joie. Après tout, il avait été tellement malheureux, on pouvait bien lui accorder un ou deux moments de détente. Et puis Parvati Patil, hein… C'est pas qu'il la détestait mais… Entre Harry et elle, ce n'était définitivement pas une histoire d'amour.

Mais un autre cri lui vrilla les tympans, accompagné de quelques rires étouffés. Il ne pourrait pas supporter un vacarme pareil plus longtemps.

-Merde. Grommela-t-il.

Il se hissa sur la table la plus proche, au moins il serait au même niveau que Drago. S'il avait été en contrebas, le fantôme n'aurait même pas daigné l'écouter.

-Drago Malefoy, cesse tes stupidités tout de suite !

Wouaw, il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il pourrait mettre tant d'autorité dans sa voix. Se félicitant mentalement, il regarda le fantôme se retourner vers lui. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et lui tira la langue.

-Je fais ce que je veux, nananère !

Il fallut toute sa force à Harry pour ne pas se frapper le front du plat de la main. Malefoy venait de répondre sur un ton plus gamin que jamais, qui l'eût cru ?_[ Oh Chimène qui l'eût dit ? ]_

-Drago, tu me fatigues… Disparaît…

Il en avait marre, son ton las était là pour le prouver. Il indiqua l'escalier des dortoirs.

-Mais voyons, cher Harry, si j'ai désiré venir à Poudlard, c'était bien pour t'embêter…

-Actuellement, tu ne m'embêtes pas, tu fais chier les autres.

Drago ne cessa pas de sourire et plissa les yeux, signe qu'il avait un plan en tête. Il laissa tomber Parvati, qui s'écrasa au sol en un tas tremblant de vêtements d'uniforme. Drago jeta un regard aux alentours et sembla se figer soudainement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il commença à reculer avec un air de bête traquée. Puis il s'arrêta au bout de la table et disparut.

Harry avait de quoi se poser des questions maintenant. Et en plus il n'aurait pas sa demi-heure de sommeil. Crotte.

°°°°°°

La journée de cours avait été étonnamment brève. Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer et d'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait pas très bien ce qu'il avait fait précisément. Enfin si, il savait très bien que pendant toute la journée il avait pensé, réfléchi, pondéré, compulsé ses données, fait le ménage dans son encéphale poussiéreux… Mais quant à savoir s'il avait eu métamorphose, sortilèges ou défense contre les forces du mal… Hermione n'allait pas trop apprécier.

Il n'empêche que cette journée de réflexion centrée uniquement sur Drago avait porté ses fruits. Maintenant, il savait quelles étaient les questions à se poser à son sujet et… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il poserait des questions à quelqu'un qui lui pose des problèmes ? Harry soupira. En plus, le petit bazar de ce matin n'étant pas, pour ainsi dire, passé inaperçu, le brun avait eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle à propos de l'esprit frappeur.

C'était épuisant. Conséquence, il n'avait aucune envie de faire les devoirs que les profs leur avaient donné dès le premier jour de toutes les manières, il ne les avait même pas notés. Conséquence, il n'avait pas le courage de recopier les notes d'Hermione. Conséquence, il allait se faire châtrer à la fourche par son amie dès qu'elle s'en apercevrait.

Pour éviter tout bain de sang, Harry se précipita dans le dortoir en grommelant une excuse comme quoi il était super fatigué et tout. Tu parles. Une fois sain et sauf, le brun se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Journée fatigante à ce que je vois…

-Drago…

Harry soupira. Il faisait ça très souvent ces temps-ci. Il ferma les yeux très fort et compta jusqu'à cinq puis rouvrit les yeux. La forme argentée flottait encore à un mètre de lui. Harry émit un petit 'scouic' étranglé et alla plonger son visage dans le coussin.

-Ooooooh, Harry, tu ne veux pas me voir ? Je suis siiiii triste, tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Arg.

-Sympathique, merci.

Le fantôme se rapprocha du lit et souffla dans l'oreille du brun. Réaction immédiate, celui-ci sursauta puis rigola comme un malade.

-Arrêtes, ça chatouille !

-Donc tu me fais plus la gueule ?

Harry leva rapidement la tête de son oreiller et fronça les sourcils puis replongea dans sa petite cachette.

-Non, ça va, c'est pas ta faute si cette journée était pourrie…

-Tout ce qui déconne n'est pas de ma faute tu sais ?

-Gnagnagna… Drago ?

-Quooooiiii ?

L'esprit frappeur flottait au niveau du chevet du gryffondor, mi-allongé et les bras derrière la tête. D'une main il commença à geler tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Le pichet d'eau d'Harry par exemple. Ou bien la bouteille d'encre de rechange d'Harry.

-Pourquoi tu t'es enfuit ce matin ? Et arrêtes ça, j'ai besoin de cette bouteille d'encre.

Drago cessa tout mouvement. L'encre s'était déjà figée au fond de la fiole de verre, ce n'était donc plus un problème, mais… Sa fuite ce matin ? Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

-Tu réponds ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Moi si.

-Et moi non.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

Harry s'assit au bord du matelas et plissa les yeux. Drago fixait un point sur le mur d'en face qui devait être fascinant vu l'attention qu'il y portait.

-Je pense…

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, Harry.

-Je pense que ce sujet est une de tes faiblesses et donc c'est pour ça que tu ne veux rien me dire…

Harry vit Drago serrer les dents. Son poing se fermait convulsivement et ses yeux étaient fermés. Touché.

-Et tu ne veux pas admettre que tu n'es pas parfait.

-…

-Mais laisse moi te dire une chose. Tu es loin de la perfection, Malefoy, et tu ferais mieux d'accepter ce fait au lieu de te voiler la face. Ce serait un bon premier pas vers la perfection, d'admettre que tu as des défauts.

Drago éclata d'un rire sans joie. Il ouvrit ses yeux qui, à la grande surprise d'Harry, n'avaient pas rougit. L'esprit se tourna vers le brun et l'empoigna par le col. Ses mains semblaient s'être solidifiées à nouveau et ses yeux… Ses yeux prenaient un aspect vivant. Bleu gris.

-Laisse moi te dire une chose à mon tour petit con ! J'ai des défauts et je le sais. Mais s'il y a une grande différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'en discuter pendant des heures pour me rendre compte de combien je suis loin d'être parfait. TOI tu veux en parler, MOI je ne veux pas. C'est clair ? Et de plus, si jamais j'avais la faiblesse d'avouer quels sont mes défauts, ce ne serait pas à toi que je les énumérerais.

Le souffle de Drago fit frissonner Harry et il ne sentait plus son cou aux endroits où les doigts de Drago le touchaient.

-Ah ouais ? Et ce serait à qui ?

Le fantôme fit un sourire carnassier.

-À mon pire ennemi, pour lui donner quelques raisons de plus pour me haïr…

-Et tu lui révèlerais tes points faibles comme ça ?

-Oh non, bien sûr que non ! Mais je crois que tu te plantes dans la définition de défauts… Avoir un défaut ne veut pas dire avoir un point faible… Je n'ai pas de points faibles…

-Que tu crois ! C'était quoi cette scène ce matin alors.

Drago grimaça et repoussa violement Harry sur le lit, comme s'il avait été brûlé.

-Rien ! C'était un accident ! Et je n'ai aucun point faible !

-C'est ça ouais ! Je te connais mieux que tu ne t'imagines, tu avais peur ! Peur !

-NON !!

-Si ! On aurait presque dit que t'avais peur de tout le monde ! Comme si toute la salle allait t'attaquer !

Drago secoua la tête et murmura une phrase de dénégation avant de disparaître. Harry s'écroula sur son oreiller et le serra fort contre sa poitrine. Ce genre de 'débat passionn' avait le don de le vider.

Donc, Drago faisait du déni de réalité, en plus de quelques autres imbécillités du type parricide, folie meurtrière, pacte avec le diable… Et en plus il avait peur de quelque chose au point de fuir en disparaissant. Au point de se voiler la face. C'est vrai qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait peur que les nombreux gryffondors rassemblés dans la salle commune ne se jettent sur lui pour le dévorer. Et puis, il n'était venu à aucun repas, n'avait pas flotté dans les couloirs et ne s'était pas ramené en classe.

Il fuyait les foules.

Drago était agoraphobe…

Merde.

°°°°°°

Drago =vide le tube d'anti-dépresseurs=

Harry =vide cérébral=

Yuki =vide la réserve de thé de la maison=

Drago : Vous savez… Je crois qu'il m'est arrivé tant de tuiles qu'une de plus ou de moins…

Harry =jette un coup d'œil au scénario= Tu sais, ça va bientôt être mon tour à moi aussi…

Mnémo : Sincères condoléances les mecs, vous avez pas encore finis de vous en prendre plein la gueule !

Est-il nécessaire de rappeler qu'envoyer une review est nécessaire et indispensable ?


	18. Lèvetoi et marche

**Ceci est mon dernier chapitre de réserve. Je le mets en ligne pour votre petit contentement… Mais je ne serai pas là jusqu'au 16 août… Et vu que le 16 sera mon anniversaire, je ne pourrais pas mettre un éventuel chapitre à ce moment là pour fêter mon retour… donc disons… rendez-vous le 17 août au minimum !**

**Ja ne !**

Merci aux jumeaux _blaise et manu, onarluca, Onna Heera, manehou, lolo, Zazan et YunaFab_ (j'espère que ce chapitre te remontera totalement le moral… CHEER UP !!).

Vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir et je déplore mon manque de temps qui fait que je peux pas vous répondre…

Gros bisous à tous !

_Mon chapitreuh préfér !! Qu'est-ce que je me suis amusé à l'écrire celui-l ! En fait je voulais pas faire dans le larmoyant donc je me suis rabattue sur ce que je sais faire de mieux… L'humour. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que ce soit de l'humour éouffement-de-rire mais au moins ça allège l'atmosphère… Passke je sais pas si vous avez déjà tenté de ressusciter un mort, mais ça doit pas être marrant tout les jours…_

_Bonne lecture !_

Alors Meg Finn se dit : je suis morte. Elle s'attendit à ce que cette révélation ait un impact terrible sur elle. Mais rien. Pas de convulsions. Pas de hurlements ou de pleurs déchirants. C'était comme si le tunnel lui-même avait anesthésié son esprit. Pas que sa vie ait été vraiment top si on voyait ça comme ça. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle ne soit plus vivante. Peut-être même qu'elle reverrait m'man. Quoique, sa mère était sûrement au paradis et Meg doutait fort qu'elle aille de ce côté là.

_De chapter 1: Double Act mort de Meg Finn, _**The Wish List**_ Eoin Colfer_

Chapitre 17 : Lève-toi et marche…

L'avantage des salles de classe d'Histoire de la magie était d'avoir d'immenses fenêtres occupant tout un mur. Le deuxième avantage des cours d'Histoire aux septièmes années était qu'en même temps se déroulait le cours de Vol des premières années de Gryffondor. Et, quelle chance !, Les fenêtres donnaient directement sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Autant dire que l'attention déjà assez sommaire d'Harry et de Ron, actuels Attrapeur et Gardien de l'équipe de la Maison, était entièrement focalisée sur la découverte de jeunes talents au sein des premières années. Alors que le professeur Binns prononçait son monologue sans fin, de petits avions, boulettes ou cocottes en papiers voletaient çà et là dans la salle, transportant des missives d'une importance extrême.

Mais bien sûr.

-Hey Harry, t'as vu le p'tit blond ? Il vole pas trop mal…

-Ouais pas mal… Tu sais qui il me rappelle ?

-… Colin ?

Un regard entendu et ils éclatèrent de rire au souvenir du garçon lors des essais pour devenir Gardien. Un bon Gardien s'il ne s'était pas évertué à accomplir des figures juste pour le plaisir d'épater la galerie.

Il avait finit à l'infirmerie et Ron avait eu le poste.

Soudain, Hermione, qui jusque là n'avait fait aucune remarque sur leur manque d'attention, donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du brun tout en le 'psst'ant. Très discret Hermione, vraiment très discret.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a, Herm' ?

-Résurrection !

-Ouais, résurrection et alors ?

À côté de lui, Ron se tourna vers eux se pencha légèrement pour écouter ce qui se disait.

-Ce soir.

-Hermiooooooooooneeuuuh, fait des phrases complètes s'il te plait !

La discrétion c'est une seconde nature dans ce trio. Hermione soupira et se rapprocha un peu plus, Ron fit de même et Harry se retrouvait au milieu en se demandant comment Binns faisait pour demeurer impassible et ne rien voir à ce qui se passait.

-On fait la résurrection ce soir.

-QUOI !!?

-Monsieur Weasley !

Binns les avait enfin repéré. Il en avait mis du temps. Il avait les yeux ronds, signe d'une intense émotion, peut-être de l'étonnement. C'était pas tout les jours qu'il s'apercevait de l'existence des élèves.

Le professeur ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge fantomatique. On ne saura jamais s'il allait punir Ron, retirer des points à Gryffondor ou enchaîner avec son cours. Un cri déchirant résonna dans le couloir d'Histoire de la magie, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le battant claqua contre le mur avec tant de violence qu'une esquille de bois sauta. Un vent glacial s'engouffra par l'entrée et on entendit un rire sardonique.

Harry se frappa la tête contre la table mentalement, compta jusqu'à dix en russe, se rendit compte qu'il avait du mal à passer le sept, abandonna et se leva pour aller voir ce qui se passait. La plupart des élèves étaient encore en train de classer les données dans leur cerveau et n'avaient pas encore réagit.

Harry passa la tête dans le couloir et jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent et firent de même. Le dallage était visiblement verglacé, toutes les portes s'étaient ouvertes, même celle du cagibi du fond du corridor, et une fille de Serdaigle, pas très grande, binoclarde, brune et terrifiée se tenait au milieu du chemin. Elle tremblait et serrait ses bras autour d'elle. Son sac était à ses pieds et ses livres étaient dispersés au travers du corridor. Devant elle, seuls deux yeux bleu glacier la regardaient et un fleuret était pointé sur elle.

Drago.

Once again.

Arg.

-DRAGOOOOOOOO !!! Rugit Harry.

-Je te proute Harry.

Au même moment, des professeurs, des élèves ou bien des Préfets rôdant dans les environs commencèrent à pointer le bout de leur nez. Le fleuret trembla. Le rire auparavant sardonique finit par mourir. L'épée tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique et les yeux disparurent.

Agoraphobie.

-Hermione, ce soir, c'est à quelle heure et o ?

La fille fit un sourire diabolique. Harry revenait à la raison.

°°°°°°

Le silence dans les dortoirs pesait sur les épaules d'Harry et de Ron. Pas de mouvements brusques, se déplacer sur la pointe des pieds, prendre la petite boite avec les doigts du cadavre de Malefoy, revenir sur ses pas toujours discrètement.

Le niveau de précaution avait de quoi faire grincer des dents. Dommage que la cape d'invisibilité n'étouffe pas les bruits. Dommage que Dean ait le sommeil trop léger pour son bien. Le rouquin passa en premier dans les escaliers et jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans la Salle Commune. Personne. Harry passa derrière lui et ils se couvrirent de la cape. Hermione leur avait dit qu'elle serait déjà au point de rendez-vous.

-Hey Harry, chuchota Ron, faut se remuer là, c'est d'jà onze heures moins dix.

-Tudjuuuu… on y va…

Avec une grâce discutable mais heureusement invisible, ils se dépêchèrent tout en restant silencieux et en se courbant à demi pour rester sous la cape. Pas pratique mais on fait ce qu'on peut. Au bout du deuxième couloir, ne tenant plus et commençant à avoir sérieusement mal au dos, aux épaules, aux omoplates, aux hanches et s'étant marché sur les pieds assez lourdement à plusieurs reprises, Harry reprit sa cape d'invisibilité et il coururent vers le rendez-vous. La salle sur Demande. Ils firent les cents pas devant le mur de la salle tout en pensant très fort à une salle d'incantation. Pas facile quand on veut reprendre son souffle en même temps.

Enfin la porte apparut et les deux garçons se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Hermione était là, comme prévu, agenouillée au sol et allumant une bougie au bout d'une branche d'une étoile qui avait été tracée au sol à la craie rouge…

À vrai dire, c'était plutôt un pentacle.

Avec des jolis symboles. Un serpent là et puis une tête de mort ici. Une balance et un poignard. Et puis une croix, trois maillons d'une chaîne ainsi qu'un sablier… Joli, très joli.

-Harry, Ron, enfin vous voilà. Parfait on va pouvoir commencer.

Soudain Harry eut la vague impression d'avoir une colonie de papillons dans son ventre. Au bord de son champ de vision, des petits Caspers brandissaient des pancartes. Harry se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait mangé pour avoir des hallucinations pareilles.

D'une main tout à fait stable il tendit la petite boite renfermant les doigts de Drago. Un Casper apparut avec pancarte à l'appui. 'Tu es dans une merde monstre.'

Ses doigts se fermèrent convulsivement. Oh ça il en avait conscience, pas besoin de Casper pour le savoir. Hermione réussit finalement à allumer la bougie et prit la boite et se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce où trônait un chaudron. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, Harry vit briller une flamme noire. Un Casper avec le chapeau de Bozo le clown brandit une bannière en face de ses yeux. 'Ça fout les boules, hein ?'.

-Ça fout les boules ce truc… marmonna Ron.

Le brun se demanda si Ron voyait les minis fantômes peuplant son champ de vision.

-Attention les garçons, vous approchez pas trop du pentacle, il donne des hallucinations…

-J'avais pas r'marqué… grogna Harry.

-Harry j'ai besoin de toi par ici ! Ron est-ce que tu pourrais allumer le reste des bougies ?

-Okay…

Heureux de quitter ses Caspers, le brun se précipita aux côtés de son amie. Les minis fantômes, loin de disparaître, se mirent en file indienne et défilèrent en dansant une sorte de tchatcha. Avec des pancartes 'tu te débarrasseras pas de moi !' ou bien 'Prout !'.

-Harry, j'ai besoin de quelques gouttes de ton sang.

-Sang ? Répéta-t-il avec une voix de quelques octaves plus haute que d'habitude.

-C'est afin de créer une poupée de chair comme les nécromanciens le font pour les zombis.

-Nécromanciens… Chair… Zombi ?

-Oui, zombi. Harry, ça va ?

-Zombi… zombi, zombi, oui tout va très bien !

Harry tendit le bras et détourna le regard. Un Casper se planta devant lui avec un air paniqué. 'Fout le camp putain !!'. Le brun tourna les yeux vers Ron qui s'acharnait sur ses bougies. Tout pour ne pas faire attention

-Aouch !!

-Ne BOUGE pas !

-Arg, ça tue !

-Chut. Voilà, serre le poing au-dessus du chaudron.

Il fit comme demandé et s'enfuit ensuite vers le roux avec soulagement.

-T'as des hallucinations Ron ?

-Je vois des ours en peluches qui font la conga devant mes yeux… C'est pas facile de se concentrer sur les bougies avec ça… Et toi ?

-… Des petits Caspers qui me donnent des conseils…

Silence. La baguette de Ron s'arrêta en chemin vers la mèche puis il reprit sa besogne en grommelant quelque chose comme « Rien ne m'étonnera plus. »

Dans des cas de délire complet, quand la situation a atteint des proportions démentielles de surréalisme, il n'y a qu'une seule solution, être blasé.

Harry observa la salle de plus près. Les pierres étaient faites en une roche métamorphique. Noire et brillante, parfois veinée de basalte, le tout assombrissait considérablement l'endroit. Des armoires en ébène et en acajou s'alignaient le long du mur jusqu'à la porte. À droite de la porte, un grand tableau noir avec des craies de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables, en face de la porte un placard grand ouvert avec des feuilles et des parchemins en vrac. Des fioles de potion, des pierres et des cubes de métal. Une boite de craies encore et des bâtons de cire rouge, noire, blanche… Et entre l'endroit où Hermione s'activait et ce placard, un grand sac rempli de ce qui semblait être des cendres. Le regard d'Harry revint au pentacle.

Au centre, il y avait la boite qu'il avait ramené.

-C'est prêt. Les bougies sont allumées ?

-Ouais.

-Super ! Ron tu te mets à cette branche là, moi je me mets ici, Harry, toi tu te mets là.

Ses jambes marchèrent en mode automatique. Depuis le temps, son cerveau avait été court-circuité. Hermione amena le chaudron et le disposa au centre du pentacle. Un Casper avec un masque à gaz s'approcha et trempa une barre de fer dans la potion. Le mini fantôme ressortit un morceau tout rabougri et rouillé de fer. Un autre Casper brandit une pancarte. 'Putain de merde ?'

-Harry? Harry!

-Hein? Quoi?

-Harry, il faut que tu trempes tes mains dans la potion puis tu reviens à ta place. Ensuite on apposera nos mains sur la branche du pentacle qui nous est attribuée et vous répéterez l'incantation avec moi…

Il y eut une débandade massive de Caspers. Il en resta deux ou trois qui s'esclaffaient pendant qu'un petit dernier collait une affiche au sol. 'Sincères condoléances'.

Mode automatique, Harry se leva et mit ses mains dans le liquide blanc éclatant. La coupure dans la paume de sa main lui picotait mais il ne sentait pas ses mains se liquéfiant ou tout autre conséquence annoncée par ses Caspers-pensée. Il revint à sa place et posa ses mains au sol. Ron fit de même, puis Hermione. Les flammes noires vacillèrent.

-Prêt ?

-Prêt. Fit la voix tremblante de Ron.

-Gnnn. Harry grinça des dents.

-Parfait, commençons.

Était-elle la seule à n'avoir pas peur ?

-Des os du père et du sang de son invocateur…

-Des os du père et du sang de son invocateur… répétèrent les garçons.

-De sa chair morte…

-De sa chair morte…

-Et de son esprit vagabond…

-Et… Et de son esprit vagabond…

Le timbre de la voix d'Harry grimpa d'une octave, celle de Ron trembla, Hermione continua en serrant les dents.

-J'invoque une poupée de chair et de sang…

-J'invoque une… poupée de… ch-chair et de sang…

-J'invoque le corps, l'âme et… et l'esprit…

-J'invoque l-le corps, l'âme et l'es-esprit…

La température de la pièce faisait des bonds bizarres. Passant de très froid à brûlant. Le liquide recouvrant leur mains coula jusqu'au sol et suivit les lignes tracées au sol. Le chaudron déborda et la boite contenant les doigts de Drago s'enflamma puis s'éteignit tout aussi rapidement laissant les morceau de chair au milieu d'un petit tas de cendres.

-Rassemblé en un être…

-Rassemblé en un… en un être…

-J'invoque le corps, l'âme et l'esprit de Drago Lucius Hyppolite Malefoy.

Les garçons répétèrent. La voix d'Harry était devenue plus aiguë que celle de Ginny, Ron ravalait sa salive avec difficulté et Hermione était plus pâle que la mort. Heureusement qu'elle connaissait son texte par cœur au point qu'elle aurait pu le réciter dans son sommeil. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas pu terminer…

La température se stabilisa à environ moins cinq et un sifflement furieux retentit dans la salle. Deux fioles vides explosèrent et le chaudron fondit au milieu du pentacle. La potion se répandit et suivit les lignes du pentacle. Un Casper se positionna entre les mains d'Harry avec un casque de la seconde guerre mondiale et son barda, il agita un petit drapeau. 'À couvert !'

Le vent se leva, les cendres venant du sac à côté de l'armoire vinrent obscurcir le champ de vision du brun. Le sifflement se fit plus fort et une lumière blanche rayonna du pentacle et des doigts de Drago. Les flammes des bougies tinrent bon. Des éclairs jaillissaient çà et là. Le sifflement fut couvert par un hurlement. Puis des rires. Des paroles confuses et encore des cris. Harry se dit qu'il ferait mieux de fermer les yeux mais la lumière blanche avait un attrait trop grand. La température descendit un peu plus. Les arcs électriques sortaient du sol et de leurs mains. Très très loin, Harry cru entendre Ron crier quelque chose et Hermione lui répondre. Le vent lui empêcha d'entendre. Le sifflement laissa place aux échos de la vie de Drago. Des cris et des phrases sans suites soufflés par le vent. La lumière devint tellement intense qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Et soudain, tout s'acheva. Le silence lui faisait plus mal aux tympans que les bruits qui avaient précédé. Des tâches blanches restaient sur sa rétine lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. De la fumée épaisse et étouffante l'isolait du reste de la salle.

-Hermione! Harry!

-Ici!

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était fasciné par la forme se dessinant dans la fumée face à lui. Une respiration saccadée. Un gémissement. Il s'approcha doucement.

-Harry ! Harry !

La forme se leva de terre. Il y eut un souffle rauque et un râle de mourrant. Les fantômes-pensée semblaient avoir déserté. Harry tendit la main dans les volutes compactes de poussière, de cendre et de fumée.

-Harry ? T'es o ?! Réponds !

Un gémissement. Une main vint à sa rencontre et saisit la sienne. Des doigts froids cherchant son poignet puis son bras.

-HARRY !!

Ses poumons le brûlaient et il relâcha la respiration qu'il avait retenu trop longtemps. La respiration saccadée de la silhouette reprit. Le brun tendit un peu plus les doigts.

-… Harry…

Juste un murmure. La main froide comme du marbre saisit son poignet violemment.

-… vivant…

-Oui.

-Harry, t'es l ?

Hermione toussa. Harry entendit Ron se rapprocher. Il tendit les deux mains dans la fumée et tenta d'écarter les volutes pour mieux voir.

-Harry, putain, c'est pas drôle!!

-… vivant…

-Drago ?

Hermione et Ron étaient maintenant à ses côtés mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait. Deux mains le prirent par le bras et le tirèrent vers la silhouette sombre. La poussière retombait lentement. Ses yeux virent enfin plus précisément. Il rencontra un regard bleu glacier et sourit à l'air perdu qu'arborait Drago quand soudain…

-Hyyyyyyyyyyiiiiiiiih !!! Il est tout nu !!!!!!

Avec surprise Harry vit un Casper grimper sur l'épaule de Drago avec sa pancarte. 'Profites-en !'.

°°°°°°

Harry Hermione et Ron : -rire diabolique à la MadGreatDevil- Il est VIVAAAAAAANT !!!

Yuki . Réincarnation du docteur Frankenstein ?

Drago : ouais ben j'espère que je suis mieux que son monstre…

Une population de casper-pensée : 'mwahahhahaha'

Une review ? Ou bien je peux aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ? Vous croyez qu'il faut aller à quel service du ministère de la magie pour une résurrection ? Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apporter des oranges pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital psychiatrique ?


	19. En pleine possession de ses capacités vi...

_Eh ben il y aura mit le temps ce chapitre pour sortir de ma tête. En plus il est beaucoup trop court. __Je n'ai aucune excuse valable à part flemme puis rentrée. Maintenant j'ai une super excuse pour que mes chapitre soient nuls, je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs. C'est une longue histoire et je ne vais pas m'épancher sur ma vie privée donc ne me massacrez pas pour le retard, je me flagelle assez toute seule par moi-même._

_Bonne lecture !_

VLADIMIR. – Attendons voir ce qu'il va nous dire.

ESTRAGON. – Qui ?

VLADIMIR. – Godot … Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il va nous dire. Ça ne nous engage à rien.

ESTRAGON. – Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a demandé au juste ? …Je n'ai pas fait attention.

VLADIMIR. – Eh bien… Rien de bien précis.

ESTRAGON. – Une sorte de prière. … Une vague supplique.

VLADIMIR. – Si tu veux.

ESTRAGON. – Et qu'a-t-il répondu ?

VLADIMIR. – Qu'il verrait.

ESTRAGON. – Qu'il ne pouvait rien promettre.

VLADIMIR. – Qu'il lui fallait réfléchir.

ESTRAGON. – À tête reposée.

VLADIMIR. – Consulter sa famille.

ESTRAGON. – Ses amis.

VLADIMIR. – Ses agents.

ESTRAGON. – Ses correspondants.

VLADIMIR. – Ses registres.

ESTRAGON. – Son compte en banque.

VLADIMIR. – Avant de se prononcer.

ESTRAGON. – C'est normal.

VLADIMIR. – N'est-ce pas ?

ESTRAGON. – Il me semble.

VLADIMIR. – À moi aussi.

_De En attendant Godot extrait du premier acte,_ **Samuel Beckett**__

Chapitre 18 : en pleine possession de ses capacités vitales

Ou l'art et la manière de trouver un titre bidon quand on a pas d'idée…

Deux heures plus tard, QG du trio, alias le canapé le plus confortable de la salle commune :

''Matte moi ces jambes !''

''Et ces abdos !''

''Il est un peu maigrichon…''

''Il est magnifique.''

''Il est rachitique.''

Harry se frotta les tempes. Il allait finir par se taper une sacrée migraine avec ces espèces de petits fantômes peuplant son champ de vision. Leurs pancartes commençaient à le soûler énormément. Il n'empêche que Drago n'était pas trop mal fichu, c'est vrai. Et puis aucun des deux garçons n'avait encore eu le courage d'aller chercher un uniforme dans le dortoir donc Drago s'était retrouvé avec un drap pour seul vêtement. Et une des jupes d'Hermione pour cacher l'endroit stratégique.

Le silence pesait sur les quatre adolescents.

-C'était une belle connerie. Déclara Drago.

-Ouais…

-Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé mon avis.

-Ouais…

-C'est un acte de haute magie que le ministère ne manquera pas de remarquer.

-… Ouaaaaiiiiiis…

Silence encore. Visiblement Drago n'était pas super heureux de retourner parmi les vivants. Les trois autres en étaient encore à la phase ''Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?''.

-Le ministère peut pas détecter, on est à Poudlard…

-Tu es très débile Weasley.

-Non mais HO ! J't'emm…

-Ron !

-Weasley réfléchit un peu, la nécromancie est à la limite de la magie noire et de la magie blanche. Une résurrection ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. Il y a deux solutions : le ministère s'en rend compte et agit ou bien le ministère s'en rend compte et demande la permission au Directeur en place d'agir.

Soupir général.

-On est dans la merde ?

-Affirmatif Harry.

Re-soupir général. Un Casper qui passait par là fut renversé par la combinaison des soupirs.

-Herm', je continue à avoir ces hallucinations…

-…

Drago ricana.

-Herm' ? C'est grave ?

-Euuuuh… oui ? Non ? Peut-être ?

Drago explosa de rire. Les trois autres le fixèrent comme un extraterrestre.

-MWAHAHHAHA !!!! Tout ça parce que… parce que ! Ahahhahha !!!!! Je l'aurais parié!!!! mwahahahaha !!!

-Drago ?

-Ho ho ho!!

-Hermione ?

-Ben Harry, c'est que tu vois…

-Mwahah, ah… ahlala… en devenant le maître de la poupée de chair, tu y as sacrifié une partie de ta raison !

-QUOI ???!!!!

Harry se leva d'un bond et tourna son regard furieux vers Hermione qui se recroquevillait dans sa place de canapé puis vers Drago qui se bidonnait allègrement pour on ne sait quelle obscure raison.

-À ton avis, pourquoi tous les nécromanciens sont un peu barges ? hihihaaaaahahahahah !!!!!!!

-C'est pas vrai !

-Oh que si ! Les nécromanciens se récupèrent les maladies mentales des personnes qu'ils ressuscitent.

-… Tu veux dire que tu voyais des petits fantômes avec des pancartes et des affiches quand tu étais vivant ?

Drago se tut et fixa le vide face à lui. Un casper passa, lié par une camisole de force et accompagné d'un autre fantôme estropié. Sûrement celui qui s'était fait balayer par le vent des soupirs à fendre l'âme.

Soudain, le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et les quatre adolescents firent un plongeon en avant, se cachant ainsi derrière le canapé. Drago atterrit malencontreusement sur Ron qui le poussa sans délicatesse sur Harry qui s'écrasa sous le choc. Drago grogna et se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus le dossier du sofa. Il se figea. Hermione leva un sourcil inquisiteur puis fit de même. Elle se figea aussi.

Harry serait bien resté là encore un petit moment vu le panorama incroyable qu'il avait face à lui, aka le fessier Malefoyien enrobé d'une jolie jupe. Mais une voix bien connue résonna dans la salle Commune.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione… Sortez de derrière ce sofa s'il vous plait.

Harry se leva prudemment et releva à peine le regard pour constater l'étendue des dégâts.

Non, visiblement cette résurrection n'était pas spécialement amusante aux yeux de Dumbledore.

À peine dix minutes plus tard, dans le bureau de Dumbledore se serraient Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago, les parents Potter, les parents Weasley, les parents Granger un rien désorientés, un représentant de la commission des usages abusifs de la magie et Dumbledore lui-même plus sérieux que jamais. Allez savoir comment tout ce petit monde pouvait tenir assis dans un même bureau, je ne sais pas, demandez à l'architecte.

Il y avait comme une tension palpable circulant dans l'air. Des nuages noirs s'accumulaient au-dessus des têtes des Potter et des Weasley. Cette affaire sentait le roussi à plein nez. Le représentant, un petit jeune se cachant derrière des lunettes lui mangeant la moitié du visage et un rideau de cheveux châtain, se racla la gorge.

-Nous avons convoqué ici les personnes suivantes : Harry James Potter, ainsi que ses responsables légaux, Hermione Gladys Granger ainsi que ses responsables légaux, Ronald Arthur Weasley ainsi que ses responsables légaux, le Directeur de Poudlard, monsieur Dumbledore et enfin ce euuh… la personne concernée par le délit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda madame Granger.

Raclement de gorge. Le représentant se gratta la tempe du bout de sa plume.

-Avant tout, ce monsieur va nous déclarer l'identité qu'il avait alors qu'il était encore… euh… en pleine possession de ses capacités vitales.

-Je suis Drago Lucius Hyppolite Malefoy, né le 12 février 1912, mort le 12 février 1930, ressuscité aujourd'hui y a même pas trois-quarts d'heure. Et je suis bien vivant maintenant, alors je vous prie de me traiter en vivant et pas en esprit, merci…

Raclement de gorge. Madame Granger fit un petit ''oh !'' étonné. Quant aux Potter-Weasley, ils fixèrent de plus en plus suspicieusement leur progéniture. Dumbledore prit la parole cette fois.

-Excusez-moi de vous demander pardon monsieur McKilt, mais je crois qu'il faudrait commencer depuis le début, non ? Mesdames et messieurs, Drago, ici présent a été ressuscité dans l'enceinte de cette école il y a 37 minutes par Harry, Hermione et Ron.

BOUM.

Une demi-heure plus tard, quand les crise d'hyperventilation et les syncopes à répétition cessèrent, McKilt, Gus McKilt, le représentant repris son petit discours au milieu des invectives et des menaces de mort des parents scandalisés envers leurs enfants.

-Sachez que cet acte relève d'un acte de haute magie. Presque de la magie noire. Étiez-vous conscients ou non de faire de la magie noire ?

-NON !

-Euh.. oui…

-Joker !

-Les enfants, c'est très grave ce que vous avez fait… Déclara Dumbledore.

-On savait paaaas !!! Brailla Harry.

Gus prenait des notes sur son calepin.

-Aviez-vous des motivations délictueuses concernant la création d'une poupée de chair ?

-NON !

-Pas sûr…

-De quoi ?

-Eh ! Chui pas une poupée !

Gus continuait de gribouiller sur son bloc sténo de parchemins jaunis sous couvert de son rideau opaque de cheveux. Dumbledore observait les enfants par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Les parents fulminaient littéralement. Un peu partout sur le bureau se baladaient les Caspers. Il y en avait deux qui jouaient à cache-cache dans la barbe du Directeur et un gentil fantôme apportait les répliques adéquates pour Harry.

-Avez-vous profané ou eu l'intention de profaner un endroit sacr ?

''Demande le cinquante cinquante !''

-Je passe…

-…oui… murmura Hermione en baissant les yeux.

-Eh oh, faut pas abuser, ce mec était barge. Ça doit leur faire du bien en enfer d'être soulagé de sa présence…rétorqua Ron.

-Ouais mais quand même…

-Et puis le tas de terre qui servait de tombe à Drago ne recouvrait en fait qu'un coffre vide !

Gus prenait des notes. L'air choqué des adultes allait en s'accentuant. Drago sifflotait en regardant par la fenêtre et observait de temps à autre une mouche paresseuse qui passait d'étagère en étagère.

-Avez-vous sacrifié des animaux vivants pour accomplir la résurrection ?

-Non !

-C'est pas moi qui aie préparé la mixture…

-Beuârk.

-Arrachiez-vous les ailes des moustiques quand vous étiez tout petit ?

-Oui, parce que je pouvais pas le faire avec les araignées !

-J'utilisais de l'anti-moustique moldu pour les assommer…

-Mais c'est IGNOBLE !

Le quiz continua encore pendant deux heures. Gus roula son parchemin dans le silence des parents désormais furibards et des adolescents complètement étourdis de questions ardues du type : ''Après deux minutes de transmutation, si un poil d'ornithorynque aphone perturbe le cercle magique, combien de grammes de craie faut-il ajouter à la solution de guacamole pour continuer la reconstitution intégrale du corps ?''.

Le Directeur toujours silencieux, envisageait déjà le prochain article du règlement : ''Toute résurrection devra faire l'objet d'une étude approfondie des textes de lois.'' McKilt annonça, plein de bonhomie, que étant donné que les trois pauvres élèves ici présent n'étaient pas en possession de toutes leur capacités mentales puisqu'ils étaient en vacances lors de la décision du projet de résurrection, étant donné cela, les sanctions seraient peu lourdes. Il faudrait simplement qu'ils fassent sept cents heures de travaux d'intérêt général au ministère et s'occupent de l'intégration sociale de leur ami Drago.

Gus McKilt ne devait tout simplement pas avoir la pleine possession de sa raison.

Drago : C'est léger comme peine.

Yuki : M'en fous.

Harry : On aurait pu se faire déchirer l

Yuki : M'en fous.

Hermione : Et les parents ils font quoi ?

Yuki : Rââââââh me pose même pas la question je sais paaaaas….

Une review ? se mets à genoux Une revieeeeewwwwww !


	20. gniouk

Réponses aux reviews :

**Zazan**** :** être en retard est la profession de pas mal de personnes dans mon entourage… mon frère

**YunaFab**** : **non Harry ne se débarassera pas encore des caspers… c'est presque tant mieux d'ailleurs. Et puis les parents savaient pas qu'il y avait un poltergeist, pour eux, leurs enfants ont fait une immense connerie c'est tout ! Il ne s'imaginent même pas qu'Harry et compagnie sont les justiciers de la nuiiit, et signent de la pointe de leurs épées… euh nan, c'est pas ça…

**Manehou**** :** purée chuis heureuse que ma fic te plaise malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas sortie d'une œuvre dont tu apprécies grandement les fics…

**Morgana :** j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire Morgana, et merci beaucoup de ta review. Sache que ça arrive à bien du monde d'éclater de rire seul face à l'ordinateur. C'est encore mieux avec des personnes à côté qui se demandent ce que t'as fumé… Si si !

**Koyomi-san**** :** Koyoooooooooooooooooooooo !!! Que de plaisir de te voir à mes côtés dans cette dure élaboration de fic et merchi de tes encouragements ô loupiote de moua que j'adore ! anosa ? anosa ? Tu aimes bien ! raaah j'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre aussi !

**Ange de la mort :** salue bien bas la nouvelle lectrice coucou !...hem hem YATTTTTAAAAAAAA une nouvelleeeeeeeeeee !!!

Merci pour leurs petits mots d'encouragements **Onarluca**, **Kaoro**

**MERCI À VOUS Ô PUBLIC ADOR !**

_Eh ben voilà. Encore un chapitre dont je ne suis pas fière. Quoique… regarde les avertissements SLASH ENFIN YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY !!!_

_Enfin light. Very light. Et juste en construction quoi. Mais voilà enfin…voilà hein !_

_Et puis y a pas autant d'humour que d'habitude. Mais c'est normal. C'est juste histoire de laisser un peu les sentiments prendre racine. arg je sombre dans l'eau de rose ! pitié une bouée !!_

« La vie est une maladie sexuellement transmissible conduisant irrémédiablement à la mort. »

auteur inconnu

« Mourir ?! Plutôt mourir… que mourir… »

Capitaine Blöteun – commandant du Survivaure

Chapitre 19 : Gniouk.

Ou comment remercier infiniment Heera et la Meute pour leur soutien éternel…

La nuit, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, fut une longue nuit. Une très longue nuit. Surtout pour Harry, martyre de l'histoire. Il dû partager sa couverture avec Drago, chose difficile lorsque ledit Drago a eu l'habitude pendant son vivant de dormir dans des lits king-size avec des draps de satin brodés et tout le toutim. Ce fut un bonheur ; et le lendemain, Harry se réveilla d'une somnolence durement gagnée, à cause de ce satané soleil, non mais il aurait pas pu éviter de se lever cet imbécile d'astre solaire ?!

Le petit-déjeuner fut une source de grand plaisir aussi pour l'ensemble du trio. Déjà qu'ils étaient carrément dans le brouillard opaque du manque de sommeil, obscurci qui plus est par les sermons qui s'étaient étirés en longueur la veille au soir ; lorsque le courrier arriva, c'en devint limite risible.

Drago se bourrait de pancakes à côté tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser les regards des trois autres alors qu'ils se faisaient copieusement engueuler par Beuglante interposée. Eh oui, même monsieur et madame Granger, aidés de leurs nouveaux amis les Potter – Weasley, avaient envoyé une jolie enveloppe rouge explosive à leur fille. Puis vinrent les enveloppes administratives, remplies à ras bord de papiers et de formulaires.

Et au milieu des gloussements des filles et des rumeurs des garçons à propos de ce nouveau blond et de ce qu'il foutait exactement là, à squatter le banc des Gryffondors, Drago appliqua avec art une des lois régissant ce monde : la loi de Murphy.

Oui, la tartine tomba et se cassa la figure côté beurre de cacahuètes et oui, la lumière au bout du tunnel n'est pas le paradis mais un train arrivant droit devant. Oui, Drago fit sa petite crise d'agoraphobie et se carapata à la vitesse grand V hors de la Grande Salle. Pas le temps de se sociabiliser avec le reste du monde. Comme de bien entendu, aujourd'hui était jour de cours. Avec Potions et Histoire de la Magie. Forcément.

Il n'empêche que deux jours de suites avec de l'Histoire de la Magie relevait de l'ironie du sort.

Fin des cours, délivrance. Les Gryffondors se ruèrent dans leur salle commune et, tandis que quelques septièmes années, encore en rush d'adrénaline à cause du contrôle de Potions, blaguaient hystériquement sur la difficulté du devoir, d'autres se laissaient aller dans les fauteuils et le sofa, face à la cheminée. Un vrai bonheur. Dont ne pouvaient profiter ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione.

Les trois adolescents planchaient sur les documents administratifs avec l'aide crispée de Drago qui surveillait les alentours d'un air suspicieux. Il avait été Serpentard dans une autre vie tout de même. Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à un moyen de faire passer incognito son manque de famille connue et vivante, Dean Thomas vint s'asseoir mollement à côté de Drago.

-Yo, les mecs !

-Deeaaaaan…

-Salut Hermione !

-'Lut Dean…

Drago contemplait les formulaires médicaux d'un œil vitreux. Un groupe sanguin ? Depuis quand la communauté magique s'intéressait-elle au sang de sa populace ? Et puis il était un noble, quoi ! Son groupe sanguin devait être « bleu »… Et pour l'autre là, Hermione, ça devait être « Bourbe »… Et pour Weasley ça devait être « crétin »… Ou bien « tombé sur la tête dans sa petite enfance »…

-Eh l'nouveau !

Drago fusilla du regard l'auteur de l'interpellation. Les inconnus n'étaient pas censés s'adresser à lui sur un ton si irrévérencieux. Mais ses yeux se figèrent et comme pour une crise d'agoraphobie, ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

-Mathew ? fit-il d'un ton incrédule.

-Euh nan, ça c'est mon grand-père, moi c'est Dean, Dean Thomas ! Et toi ?

Drago ouvrit puis referma la bouche tout en fixant Dean. Puis il rouvrit la bouche. Pour la refermer. Il rouvrit encore une fois la bouche et articula silencieusement « Mathew » avant de se précipiter à l'étage dans les dortoirs.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-T'inquiètes Dean, mauvais karma.

-Bon pour sa ville natale on met quoi ?

-…. Chai pas moi… Tombouctou ?

-Je viens de perdre trois minutes d'espérance de vie…

-gnagnagna… se référer au formulaire 1b, clause 629, alinéa g….

-Y a un alinéa e mais pas de g…

-On devrait aller voir ce qui se passe avec Drago…

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Si tu tiens à tes neurones Dean, éloigne-toi. C'est un conseil d'ami.

Plus tard, épuisé par les paragraphes de clauses administratives de résurrections illégales et des renseignements de livret de famille bidon de Drago, Harry monta dans les dortoirs pour trouver Drago allongé sur son lit. Pas le lit de Drago mais le lit d'Harry. Ce lit précisément qu'il voulait atteindre pour se jeter dessus afin de s'étouffer dans son oreiller. Harry soupira et se rapprocha de la silhouette du blond. Il la voyait arriver gros comme ça la séance de psychologie.

-Drago…

-Il s'appelle Dean Thomas c'est ça ?

-… Euuuuh oui…

Drago se retourna et fixa Harry dans le blanc des yeux.

-Tu me fais flipper quand tu fais ça…

-C'est un peu pour ça que je le fait…

Harry soupira encore une fois et se rendit compte que les Caspers avaient déserté la zone. Eux qui n'avaient pas arrêté leur défilé pendant les trois heures de paperasses, ils disparaissaient soudainement. Le brun s'assit sur le bord du lit et tenta de s'étendre sur le petit bout de matelas qui lui restait. Drago lui fit de la place et ils restèrent ainsi, bras derrière la tête, à regarder tout les deux fixement la tenture du lit à baldaquin.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arriv ?

-Je ne vois…

-Pas de quoi tu parles, mais bien sûr…

-…

-…

-Il s'appelait Mathew Thomas et on était dans la même promotion à Poudlard… J'étais nouveau, je n'avais aucune envie de me sociabiliser avec la faune de cette école. Mes camarades me dégoûtaient parce qu'ils étaient mes camarades et en plus avec mon agoraphobie, ma famille, ma renommée, mes emmerdes et mon instabilité mentale… Enfin bref. Voilà.

Silence. Le tic tac étouffé du réveil matin de Seamus rythmait leurs respirations.

-Et alors ?

-Ben voilà.

-Tu ne m'as rien dit de très révélateur…

-…

-Raconte !

-On dirait une commère…

-… Salaud…

Harry se tourna dos à Drago et tira l'oreiller vers lui pour commencer le processus d'étouffement.

-Il était… C'était un Poufsouffle…

Pour le coup, Harry en lâcha le coussin et se contenta d'écouter l'histoire.

-On s'était rentré dedans à la bibliothèque. Il était très gentil. S'est excusé et tout. Et je l'ai aidé à ramasser ses livres. Il m'avait demandé si je n'étais pas ce nouvel élève d'une grande famille. Et on a discuté. Je savais pas qu'il était de cette maison ! Il était trop gentil et… Je ne sais pas trop… Plus tard dans l'année nous sommes sortis ensemble. Mon père l'a appris va savoir comment et il a reçu des menaces. Il voulait pas céder alors je lui ai dit qu'on ne se reverrait plus. Voilà. J'ai été un beau salaud comme toujours et comme tu le dis si bien.

Harry détaillait le chevet à cinq centimètres de ses yeux. Ça le faisait loucher mais il était un peu plus détaché de la situation ainsi.

-Tu l'aimais, hein ?

-Non.

-Si.

-Tu me connais trop bien…

-Je sais.

Silence. Réveil matin. Fixation de chevet. Soupir. Harry serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas poser LA question. Trop tard.

-Et tu l'aimes toujours ?

-… Je suppose que non. Je regrette juste de l'avoir jeté comme une chaussette…

-T'es sûr ?

-…Tu me fais quoi l ? C'est un interrogatoire sur ma vie intime ? Une crise de jalousie ?

-NON !

-C'est si touchant…

Harry fronça les sourcils et cessa de loucher. Il se retourna vers le blond et le fixa alors que Drago le regardait avec son air ironique estampillé Malefoy.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux.

-C'est bien, ça fait beaucoup avancer le schmilblick

-………Vous vous êtes embrassé alors ?

-Tu crois peut-être que je suis du genre aux relations platoniques et à la galanterie de l'amour courtois ?

-Tu l'as embrassé.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors voil !

-Quoi ?

-Rien !

-Bien sûr que si, sinon tu n'en ferais pas un caca nerveux comme ça !

-Tout va très bien !

-Si tu le dis…

Et ben voilà, maintenant ils étaient tout les deux fâchés, pas heureux de devoir partager la même couverture et ils se tournèrent le dos. Harry tira l'oreiller vers lui pour pouvoir recommencer son étouffement compulsif. Mais Drago n'était pas de cet avis et repris le coussin. Harry tira d'un coup sec mais le blond le retenait.

Une demi heure plus tard, un ultime coup de coussin fut asséné sur le crâne de Drago avant que le pauvre oreiller ne cède et n'explose en une gerbe de plumes. Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire de concert et retombèrent sur le dessus-de-lit couvert de duvets blancs.

-Tout va très bien madame la marquise…

-Tu as terminé ta crise de jalousie alors ?

-Mais j'étais pas jaloux !

-…

-……J'étais juste fâché que tu sois sorti avec lui et que… et que… enfin voilà quoi !

-…

-Maaaiiieuh…

-… Tu es mignon quand tu boudes…

-…Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que tu viens de dire ou tu es dans un état d'inconscience paranormale qui te fait délirer complètement ?

Drago fit la moue et se releva. Il souleva les couvertures pour retrouver son pyjama enfoui quelque part sous les draps. Choisissant lui aussi d'ignorer cette dernière déclaration de la part du blond, Harry parti à la recherche de son pyjama.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Drago s'insultait tout bas pour ses actions dans sa précédente vie, Harry lui balança un coup de pied dans les jambes en lui murmurant « Je sais à quoi tu penses. Arrêtes l'auto flagellation mon vieux, c'est mauvais pour la santé. »

Le lendemain, week-end, samedi, jour béni, Harry se réveilla avec les bras plein de Drago tout beau, tout joli dans son pyjama bleu océan. Lui-même servait de peluche au blond qui sommeillait paisiblement à ses côtés. Deux minutes plus tard, Drago ouvrait un œil, puis deux et tomba nez à nez avec Harry tout beau, tout joli dans son pyjama rouge de Gryffondor stéréotypé.

-Coucou monsieur le jaloux de service.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux.

-Que fais-tu à me serrer avec tant de possessivité alors ?

-Je ne suis pas possessif.

-C'est cela…

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

-Tu as oublié de retirer la négation.

-Je ne suis pas…

-Tu es en plein déni de réalité mon vieux.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

Drago sourit sarcastiquement. Un casper passant par là lança un ''Tiens, ça t'avait manqué ça…''. Harry approuva intérieurement. Un Malefoy cynique est un Malefoy en bonne santé.

Et Harry cessa immédiatement toute activité cérébrale lorsque Drago l'embrassa. Ce fut vite fait, ultra rapide. C'était même relativement beaucoup un petit peu trop court au goût d'Harry.

-Moi je dis que si.

Yuki : Enfiiin !!!!!!! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh part prendre un repos bien mérité

Mnémo : Eh ben voilà ce qui arrive quand on regarde dix épisodes de Naruto à la suite.

Yuki admire les fantasmatiques scènes de Fan service de Naruto

Harry : O.o mais c'est quoi c'te fin débile ?

Hermione : t'as eu ton bisou…

Ginny, Cho, Pansy, Luna –des filles normales quoi… enfin presque – LE LEMON !! LE LEMON !! LE LEMON !!

Pour taper sur l'autrice ou les persos, adressez vos réclamations à cette adresse :

69 rue du tourne-dénoyauteur Cedex 450 Laponie du Sud.

Ou bien laissez une review. Mais c'est pas assuré que ce soit plus rapide…


	21. Où chaque chose a une fin

« -Prenez garde ! … Car nous serons vos maîtres par notre supériorité en tout : dans un supercombat nous vous superéliminerons par la superpensée, de superruses, superpeuplement, une superévolution ! Voilà notre politique, et il n'y en a pas d'autres.  
-Si, il y en a, jeta oncle Vania.  
-Laquelle ?  
_-Back to the trees !  
_-C'est ça, dit père avec mépris. Retour au myocène.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches, au bon vieux myocène ? grommela oncle Vania. Les gens savaient se tenir à leur place.  
-Oui, et que sont-ils maintenant ?dit père. Des fossiles ! On peut avancer ou reculer, Vania, rester sur place est impossible – même dans les arbres. »

De _chap.16 pg 130_, **Pourquoi j'ai mangé mon père **_Roy Lewis_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Où chaque chose a une fin**

_-Moi je dis que si._

-Je…  
-Allez avoue !

Drago sortit un sourire charmeur tout en caressant les cheveux bruns d'Harry.

-Mais non, enfin non pas pour ça mais non pour enfin, non !  
-C'est mon charme naturel qui te met dans un tel état ?  
-Oui ! Non ! Euuuh…

Harry se retrouvait piégé par son propre lapsus. Un casper plus âgé que les autres passa en guidant tous les petits fantômes hors de la place car ils commençaient à partir en vrille entre toutes les pancartes à agiter.

Harry se sentit soudain très seul.

-Tu veux que je te convainque ?  
-Je euh… Attends je !

Trop tard, Drago profita de l'instant d'hésitation d'Harry pour l'embrasser profondément. À bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, mais Drago n'écarta pas son visage pour autant et continua de déposer de brefs baisers le long de la mâchoire d'Harry.

-Tu voulais dire quelque chose ? Fit le blond tout en passant une main subrepticement sous la chemise du pyjama du brun.  
-Je… Je sais plus.  
-J'espère que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important…  
-Rien à foutre… Continue.  
-À ton service…

* * *

-Ron ?

-Hermione ? Un problème ?

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Il était tard et le temps du petit-déjeuner était déjà presque terminé. C'était le week-end, certes, et Harry avait souvent tendance à flemmarder au lit mais là…

-T'as vu Harry ? Il y a un truc bizarre dans les papiers de Malefoy.  
-Non, pas vu.

Elle soupira et s'assit, observant le rouquin en train de se tartiner une biscotte avec de la marmelade.

-Il nous aura emmerdé jusqu'au bout ce poltergeist…  
-Et dire qu'à la base c'était le poltergeist de Harry. Fit Ron en trempant la tartine dans un bol de chocolat chaud. C'est quoi ce truc bizarre que t'as trouvé ?  
-Ben... Tu sais le Registre des élèves…

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil tout en mordant dans la biscotte.

-Le Registre des élèves sur lequel est inscrit magiquement chaque sorcier naissant en Grande-Bretagne chaque année…

Ron hocha vaguement la tête.

-C'est marqué dans l'Hist…  
-S'ils en parlent dans l'Histoire de Poudlard je pouvais pas le savoir.

-… Oui c'est vrai. Bon. Toujours est-il que la date de naissance de Malefoy et celle inscrite dans le Registre ne correspondent pas.

Ron fixa Hermione, semblant attendre qu'elle lui annonce le problème, la bizarrerie. Puis il se rendit compte que cette histoire de registre était la bizarrerie elle-même et continua de la fixer, des nuages d'incompréhension s'accumulant au dessus de sa tête.

-…

-…

-Euh, Hermy, désolé de gâcher ta joie, mais je vois pas ce qu'il y a de grave au fait qu'un bouquin magique ait zappé le nom de blondinet-crétin.  
-Qui est le crétin ?

Ron se retourna sur sa chaise en direction de la voix. Drago se tenait debout derrière lui, les mains sur les hanches et l'air fier comme à son habitude. Il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la salle donc il n'avait pas à redouter de crise d'angoisse soudaine. Un peu en retrait Harry regardait partout sauf à la table et évitait soigneusement le regard de ses amis.

-Toi bien sûr, Malefoy.  
-Ta franchise me touche Weasley.  
-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.  
-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais poser une question. Les interrompit Hermione les yeux rivés sur l'ex feu-Serpentard.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil en signe de curiosité modérée quant à la question qu'Hermione voulait poser.

-Malefoy, pourquoi y a-t-il un décalage de deux ans entre ta date de naissance et ton inscription sur le Registre des Elèves ?  
-Le Registre des Elèves ? Demanda le concerné en haussant un deuxième sourcil.  
-Ouais, c'est un livre magique sur lequel est écrit le nom de chaque sorcier de Grande-Bretagne à sa naissance. Tout est expliqué dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, un livre que personne ne lit.

Hermione frappa le rouquin sur le haut du crâne pour la peine. Harry qui s'était approché pour prendre enfin son petit-déjeuner vit Drago pâlir légèrement.

-Alors ? Tu connais la raison ?  
-N-non, nonnon. C'est peut-être une… une erreur ! Sûrement que le livre a oublié de m'inscrire et qu'en conséquence il a rattrapé son erreur deux ans plus tard…

Hermione s'adossa à sa chaise et croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils. Connaissant cette attitude, Ron reprit ses toasts et appliqua une triple couche de confiture. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas la cible du mécontentement de la brune, il allait pouvoir profiter du spectacle. Mentir à Hermione n'était jamais la bonne solution.

-Faux, un artefact magique ne peut être corrompu et ne ment jamais à moins d'un sortilège de Confusion extrêmement puissant. Mais alors si le Registre avait été Confus, ton nom n'aurait pas été le seul oublié ou déplacé.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? Je m'en fous moi si un bouquin a oublié ou déplacé ou fait je sais pas quoi de mon nom !  
-Pas moi.

Drago commençait à s'énerver. Cette Sang-De-Bourbe n'avait aucun droit de fouiller comme ça dans sa vie privée ! Pas le droit et pas intérêt non plus. Si elle continuait à fureter comme ça, il serait obligé de prendre la situation en main, quitte à employer les grands moyens.

-En plus, le plus étrange c'est que la date de naissance inscrite sur le Registre est écrite à la page de 1904 mais elle indique que tu es né en cette année malgré le nombre incroyable de papiers et de témoins pouvant prouver que ta naissance a bien eu lieu en 1902.  
-Et alors ? Cracha-t-il.  
-Alors ça veut dire qu'il y a un problème. Je ne sais pas encore trop lequel mais il faudra qu'on le découvre.

Il fit un mouvement négligeant de la main et s'assit pour entamer son petit-déjeuner.

-Au fait j'ai envoyé les papiers au ministère…

Harry leva enfin les yeux de son bol et fit un grand sourire à son amie.

-Merci Herm', sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Drago se renfrogna encore plus mais tendit le bras vers le pot de confiture et le café.

-Ditest, vous étiez où ? Demanda Ron tout en se graissant une nouvelle tartine. Me dites pas que vous avez fait une grasse matinée de neuf heures à, il regarda sa montre, onze heures quarante-six ?

Harry fixa avec attention les détails du pot de chocolat en poudre. Peu à peu sa peau adoptait la couleur rouge rayonnant, une nuance éblouissante s'il en est. De son côté, Malefoy laissa tomber sa moue boudeuse et la troqua contre un sourire niarck niarck typique de ceux qui connaissent la fin d'une bonne blague avant les autres.

-Ca va pas Harry ?

Celui-ci rougit encore plus si c'était possible et grommela quelque chose de si incompréhensible que ça ressemblait à du troll. Drago ricana.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Weasley, Harry a profité simplement d'une looongue matinée de… repos. Et de loisir.

Harry se pencha sur son bol jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus que le bout tout rouge de ses oreilles. Ron lança un regard suspicieux à Hermione qui le lui rendit tout aussi bien.

Ca sentait le truc louche.

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis deux heures, mais Harry, Ron et Neville restaient tout de même dans la Salle Commune. Pour des raisons diverses, chacun avait remis à plus tard la dissertation de métamorphose, espérant avoir de l'aide de dernière minute de la part de personnes plus intelligentes, ou plus motivées… Comme par exemple, miss Granger.

Malheureusement, l'épisode des papiers administratifs était resté en travers de la gorge de la jeune fille qui était allée se coucher tôt en leur souhaitant bon courage pour rédiger leur trois rouleaux de parchemin pour le lendemain, tout cela au milieu des protestations des trois garçons, avec le sourire sarcastique en prime.

Elle devait vraiment être en pétard…

Et le trio n'était vraiment pas très avancé. Entre Neville qui ramait par nature, Ron qui alternait grommellements et imprécations lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir un développement correct pour ses idées et Harry qui finissait par voir double et n'arrêtait pas de se faire conseiller par ses mini-fantômes, la soirée promettait d'être bien longue…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout ? Demanda une voix ensommeillée en haut des escaliers.

Les trois garçons se retournèrent comme un seul homme, les yeux brillant d'espoir, priant pour que ce soit une quelconque tête d'ampoule type deus ex machina sortant du dortoir.

-Ah c'est que toi. Fit Ron déçu.

-Que moi ? Comme c'est gentil de ta part. Malefoy s'avança cependant dans la pièce, s'arrêta à la table et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry, par curiosité. Ton plan est pourri, tu ferais mieux d'inverser ces deux paragraphes. En plus tu as oublié de traiter des effets secondaires lors de Transferts de membres des espèces végétales à animales.

Harry fit la moue mais rectifia quand même alors que Neville s'étonnait de le voir si docile face aux critiques plutôt acides du blond. Ron grinçait des dents, tiraillé entre l'envie de demander conseil à Drago pour en finir le plus vite possible et le fait de demander quelque chose à cet espèce de…

-Ron tu me montres ta conclusion ? Demanda Neville d'un ton concerné en jetant un regard incertain vers les deux autres qui étaient actuellement en train de s'engueuler à propos de la syntaxe correcte d'une phrase somme toute anodine.  
-Tiens, fit-il avec un soupir découragé. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux puis s'attela à recopier son introduction au propre, la langue entre les dents.

De l'autre côté de la table les choses commençaient à devenir sérieuses, attirant des regards toujours plus craintifs de ce cher Longdubat. C'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mourir jeune lui.

-Mais puisque je te dis qu'écrit comme ça tu te feras pas comprendre !

-Et puisque je te dis que cette phrase est tout à fait bien comme ça !

-Tu n'es qu'un entêté ! Buté comme un hippogriffe !

-Je pense pas avoir besoin de remarques venant de la part d'un mec qui ne sait même pas justifier le jour de sa naissance !

-Parce que tu crois que c'et ma faute si ce putain de livre déconne !

-Non mais je crois que tu es un sale menteur ! Et un profiteur avec ça !

-Et quel honneur ?

-PARCE QUE SI TU AVAIS ETE HONNETE AVEC MOI TU M'AURAIS DIT D'OU VIENT CETTE ERREUR DE DATE DE NAISSANCE ! TU M'AURAIS TOUT DIT AVANT DE ME SAUTER DESSUS CE MATIN !

Silence de mort. Un casper, caché sous un coin du tapis agita un petit drapeau blanc. Neville et Ron fixaient maintenant les deux garçons avec des yeux ronds.

-Je rêve ou on vient d'assister à une scène de ménage. Demanda Ron sans détourner les yeux de Drago et Harry.

Drago serrait et desserrait les poings convulsivement. Généralement, à ce point là, s'il avait encore été un poltergeist quelque chose aurait explosé. Mais les faits étant ce qu'ils sont, rien d'autre que son tempérament n'explosa.

-Si tu crois que ça m'amuse d'avoir un père qui a foutu ma vie en l'air au point que même en me réincarnant, je me tape une montagne d'emmerdes, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, lunettes comprises. Cracha-t-il avec tout le fiel qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses paroles. Si tu crois que j'ai envie de parler de ce genre de choses à n'importe qui, tu te gourres. Si tu crois que j'ai besoin de déballer ma vie entière au premier venu pour qu'il m'accorde sa confiance alors tu as une drôle de conception des relations humaines à mon avis.

-Tu parles de moi comme si j'étais un type quelconque ! Je t'ai jamais demandé d'aller tout dire à un passant ! Je te demande juste de m'en parler à moi ! C'est une question de confiance bordel !

-Tu parles de confiance alors que c'est toi qui m'a tendu un piège pour me faire revivre contre ma volonté ? Elle est belle la conf…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le poing était déjà parti. Déstabilisé il fit un pas en arrière en se tenant la mâchoire. Ron et Neville accoururent pour retenir Harry qui avait commencé à se jeter sur le blond en criant.

Les cris attirèrent quelques garçons et une ou deux filles au sommeil moins lourd que la plupart des Gryffondors.

-Si je t'emmerde tant, va rejoindre l'autre ! Après tout, grand-père, petit-fils, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, hein ! HEIN !

-Chut, Harry, calme-toi. Lui intima Ron en le retenant.

-JE SUIS CALME !

Drago profita du fait que les Gryffondors commençaient à s'amasser dans la salle en demandant ce qui se passait pour s'éclipser discrètement vers les dortoirs.

* * *

Il était tard, très tard. Ron, Harry et Neville avaient enfin terminé leurs devoirs et Harry s'était calmé. Un goût amer lui restait dans la bouche et en montant les escaliers pour aller dans le dortoir, son estomac commença à se tordre dans tout les sens ; sûrement une passion soudaine pour le scoubidou ou le macramé. Il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit. Il aurait préféré poser ses questions calmement plutôt que de s'engueuler avec le blond. Il avait aussi peur de comment réagirait Malefoy. Il lui en voudrait, c'est sûr, mais jusqu'à quel point ? On pouvait s'attendre à tout venant d'un ex-poltergeist ayant maudit ses parents et son ancienne baraque.

Ron et Neville étaient allés se coucher avant lui, il avait traîné exprès pour repousser le moment où il allait se retrouver face à face avec Drago. Il savait bien que celui-ci serait resté éveillé, et ceci se vit confirmer lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre et vit le blond, planté devant la fenêtre à regarder dehors.

-Drago, je…

-Tais-toi. Tu risques de réveiller les autres. Il jeta un regard alentour. Viens en bas et ne hurle pas.

Harry déglutit. D'habitude il n'appréciait guère qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais c'était sérieux.

Ils descendirent, sans un mot. Malefoy s'assit dans un fauteuil, près de l'âtre où les dernières flammes mourantes dispensaient encore un peu de chaleur. Harry jeta un sort pour raviver le feu puis s'assit dans le canapé qui faisait plus ou moins face à Drago. Plutôt moins que plus...

Et le silence s'installa.

-Drago…

-Harry… Fit Drago en même temps.

-Toi d'abords…

-Non toi…

Silence encore, les deux parties se dévisagèrent.

-Okay, si on continue comme ça, on est pas sorti… Déclara Harry en se frottant l'arrête du nez.

-D'accord, alors je commence. Annonça Drago.

Il prit néanmoins le temps de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil et de planter son regard dans celui de Harry, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux et ne se répèterai pas.

-D'une, dit-il en levant l'index, je n'ai aucune intention de sortir avec Thomas. Le passé appartient au passé. De deux, et il leva le majeur, j'évite de te parler de mon ancienne vie non pas parce que tu n'es qu'un gars comme les autres à mes yeux, mais juste parce que je ne veux pas déterrer de vieux et mauvais souvenirs. De trois, il leva l'annulaire, j'étais sérieux ce matin, et je le reste pour toi, je veux sortir avec toi, et c'est bien pour ça que je te parle en ce moment. J'accepterais même de te dire d'où vient cette erreur de date de naissance.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il avait envie de dire un tas de truc mais rien ne sortait.

-De quatre, tu restes tout de même quelqu'un de curieux, têtu, fier, bruyant, emporté et empoté.

-Hey !

-Mais j'adore ça.

Harry sourit et compris que le problème était en fait réglé. Il n'avait rien dit mais Drago avait tout compris, tout expliqué. Cela lui suffisait pour l'instant, ainsi il tendit les bras vers le blond pour lui indiquer de venir le rejoindre sur le petit canapé. Le blond fit un demi sourire puis vint enlacer Harry avant de déclarer de sa voix traînante :

-Tu ne me demandes pas alors ?  
-J'attends que tu m'en parles. Répondit Harry.

-… En fait, mère et père se sont aimé… à une époque en tout cas. Ce sont des informations de troisième main mais je sais qu'elles sont fiables… Il y avait souvent des réceptions, et les sorciers de ce milieu avaient tendance à se faire servir par des Cracmols… Mère était sûrement soûle, elle a insulté un des serveurs. Ces gens étaient traités comme des chiens à longueur de journée et elle a eu le malheur de tomber sur Le mentalement instable du lot. Il est devenu dingue et l'a violé… Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Mais pas chez les sorciers de sang pur, jamais.

Drago soupira et se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Harry pour s'étendre sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux du brun. Il ferma les yeux et continua son récit.

-Elle n'a rien dit, a fait passer le tout comme une grossesse normale… Encore une chance que ce dingue ait eu les cheveux blonds sinon tout le monde aurait su dès ma naissance que j'étais une petite erreur familiale. Donc personne n'a su… Sauf père qui a bien remarqué lorsqu'il a procédé au rituel classique de baptême de la famille que les artefacts magiques de la lignée Malefoy ne réagissaient pas à ce pauvre gosse que j'étais… Mère me délaissait, elle raconta tout à père, d'après la bonne c'était sûrement dans l'espoir qu'il me tue dans un accès de colère. Finalement il s'est acharné. Il a bidouillé une potion à la magie noire, a invité un lointain cousin chez nous et à deux ans, a sacrifié la vie de son cousin célibataire pour me donner des pouvoirs, pour éviter d'avoir un de ces « Cracmols dégoûtants » à la maison. La potion a eut pour effet secondaire de me donner des hallucinations pour ma vie entière… Et je suis né au monde sorcier, deux ans après être né aux yeux du monde…

Harry fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux de Drago puis déposa un baiser sur son front. Le blond ouvrit les yeux pour voir un sourire étirer les lèvres d'Harry.

-T'en auras vraiment vu de toutes les couleurs… Dit le brun doucement.

-Ouais…

Il y eut un instant de flottement où les deux contemplèrent le feu crépitant magiquement dans la cheminée.

-Harry ?

-Hm ?

Le brun fixa Drago, s'attendant à une quelconque déclaration fleur bleue lâchée de façon réticente.

-J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. Annonça le blond avec un grand sourire et sa voix traînante.

-PAS QUESTION !  
-Mééééheu ! Geignit Malefoy.  
-Je te signale qu'on a cours demain !

-Pas grave. Drago s'accrocha au cou du brun et lui mordilla l'oreille avant de lui souffler doucement : j'adore te voir marcher en canard au saut du lit.

* * *

Yuki : Voilà ! terminé !

Mnemo : C'était pas trop tôt…

Yuki (pleure) Oh oui alléluiaaaa ToT

Drago(se frottant à Harry) mooouuuuuu allez, juste cette nuit…

Harry : Nan. J'ai dis Nan. Et comment tu veux le faire dans le dortoir avec les copains et tout ?

Drago On s'en fout !

Yuki : Je peux les faire disparaître dans un trou noir si tu veux ? (s'arme du clavier)


End file.
